The Messenger
by Caity1
Summary: OK well this is about a girl named Heroki. She is a Saiyan and she comes fromt he WQ from a planet caleld Wen Aeniug. She joins the Z fighters, but does she really want to help them? Rated R for swears, violence(in upcoming events)and things that will hap
1. One

The Messenger  
Dragon Ball R  
C. A. Robert  
A/n- I'm sooo sad! I just got a new computer and all my files got erased! I wrote this book before and it was two hundred and thirty six pages long! So, here we go again. Things you should know: One. Goku did not die. Gohan did kill Cell, but the second time Cell came back and blasted Trunks, Gohan killed him again. Don't ask why. Two. Trunks did not go back to his time line. I am not sure how Cell and the androids died there, actually they didn't. If Trunks left it would ruin the whole story. Three. I do not own Dragon Ball Z. But I do own this book so don't take it. Four. I did basically make up the stages of Saiyans, even though there are really stages after the ascended Super Saiyan (uh…just pretend that Gohan and Goku and the others beat Cell without going past a ascended Super Saiyan stage 2, ok? Lol). Five. Even though this book does not take place seven years after Cell, I'm still pretending it is. No, there is no Buu. But there is a Saiya Man and a World Tournament, k? Six. The Saibamen are in this, but since they were introduced so long ago in the DBZ series, I forgot how they were raised and I made it so that they just sprouted from seeds lol Ok sooo r/r thanks!  
::Rated R for violence, language, and may change to NC-17 for upcoming events.:: oh yeah and sry it's a little messed up there's no spacing for paragraphs well u know what i mean :)  
  
1  
Goku yawned and stared up at the sky. It had been two years since Gohan had first defeated Cell.   
"GOKU!" Chichi yelled.  
"Yeah?" He called back.  
"Come on! It's time to eat!" Goku licked his lips.  
"Okay! I'm starving!"  
He flew down and went in the house. As he opened the door and sat down, his stomach growled. He laughed.  
"What did you make?" Gohan asked. Chichi gave him an angry look.  
"What do you think I made?!" She spat, giving each of the male Saiyan's a plate of cut fish. She folded her arms, closed her eyes, and put her head down. "Really, Gohan. I know that the fish is fun the catch, but we've been having it every night for almost three weeks!" Gohan laughed.  
"Sorry, mom." He said, and then couldn't talk anymore because he was shoveling the food into his mouth.  
"It's alright, Gohan." She said, looking up. Goten wailed and Chichi started feeding him baby food.   
After they had finished, Goku, then laughed, looking at the plate of bones in front of himself and Gohan that had once been filled with the large fish that Gohan had caught earlier.  
"I'm going to finish my homework. See ya!" Gohan ran back up into his room. Now that Gohan was older, Chichi didn't make him do his homework and school work since he was older and decided to do it on his own.   
"I'm going to bed." Goku said, standing up and yawning.   
2  
Goku woke up late the next morning by being pushed back and forth by someone.  
He smiled and looked down at his two-year-old son, Goten. Goten looked extremely like Goku, even his personality was sometimes like Goku.  
"Hey Buddy!" Goku exclaimed, picking Goten up, beaming. Goten giggled and wrapped his hands around his father, choking him. Goku pulled him away, laughing. "You're pretty strong for your age!" Goten giggled again.  
"Dada!" He giggled.  
"Yeah! That's me!" Goku said, pride in his voice.  
"Goku!" Chichi called.   
"Yeah?" He called back.  
"Good! You're up! Goten is going over to Bulma and Vegeta's house today. Can you get him dressed?"  
"Sure! Come on, Goten."   
Goku carried him to his room and put him down as he went through his drawers and pulled out his usual orange outfit with the blue sash on it with the black t-shirt under it.  
"Ah! Perfect!" He cried, even though Goten wore that every day. He put it on him and Goten ran down stairs.   
Goku followed his son to the bottom floor, but in a slower pace.  
"Chichi…" He moaned. "What's for breakfast?" He asked as Chichi was putting her purse over her shoulder.  
"Nothing, yet. If your that hungry, you can get something out of the fridge. Not the whole fridge, one thing. I'll be back soon, I have to bring Trunks over Bulma's."   
"Okay…"   
Chichi took Goten's hand and left the house. Goku sighed and went into the fridge.  
"Hm?" He asked himself, feeling Kirlan's presence outside of the house.   
Goku opened the door and sure enough Krilan was standing there, covered in sweat.  
"Krilan?" Goku cried. "What's wrong?" Krilan panted for a moment, then stepped inside and slouched down onto the kitchen chair.  
"Piccolo…he…he…"  
"Whoa, calm down." Goku commanded. Krilan took a couple deep breaths, then sighed, and continued.  
"Piccolo was training off far away and he felt a very large energy level from far away. It wasn't one of ours." Goku lowered his eyebrows and nodded.  
"Mm Hm. I knew that everything was too peaceful. Let's go." Goku turned his head to the stairs. "Gohan!" He yelled.  
"Yeah Dad?" Gohan came down the stairs.  
"Come on, we need to go."  
"Where?" As they started flying, Krilan explained to Gohan what he told Goku.   
"We're all meeting at the spot where Piccolo figured he would land." Krilan stated.  
"Is his power greater than mine?" Gohan asked. Krilan nodded.  
"I'm afraid so. About ten times as much as yours."   
"I see." Gohan said looking off to the left.  
They got to the spot and landed. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Chaotzu, and Vegeta were already there.  
"He guys!" Goku cried. They hadn't seen each other since Cell.  
"Hey Goku!" Yamcha cried. Tien and Chaotzu were also smiling, and Piccolo and Vegeta was as usual looking dark and gloomy.   
"So who do you think it is?" Tien asked.  
"Cell?" Yamcha suggested.  
"No." Gohan said. "I destroyed every 'cell' in his body." Yamcha and Tien nodded.  
Goku could definitely feel that energy now, and it was definitely stronger than Gohan.  
They felt Trunks' (older) energy coming near. Trunks was staying in this time for a while, no one really asked him why.  
"Hey." He said, landing. "Any idea who this guy is?" He asked. Goku shook his head.  
"Nope." He said. Trunks sighed and stared at the morning sky with the others.  
Off in the far distance they could start to see a silver light, which caught their attention.  
"Look!" Yamcha cried even though they all had already seen it.  
The silver light came closer and closer until it landed in front of them.   
The light disappeared and revealed a girl  
The girl had silver hair that went a little below her shoulders and silver eyes. She was wearing black stretch pants, a black tank top that showed a little strip of her stomach, (her hair wad down) and black boots that didn't go to much farther than her ankle. Last, she had a brown tail that was swinging behind her. Goku noticed that she had blood red nail polish on.  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked shakily. The girl smiled.  
"My name is Heroki. I come here from a distant planet looking for a group of Saiyans who had supposedly saved this side of the universe. Do you know where they might be?" She asked.  
"Yeah, we're them." Goku said as himself, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks stepped forward.   
"Why? You gonna fight us for this side of the universe?" Goku asked. Heroki laughed.  
"No! I came here to join you guys." She explained.  
"Why?" Vegeta asked. Her face shown an angry look then went back to normal.  
"Because…I feel like it." She said with a smile.  
"Are you a Saiyan?" Trunks asked.  
"Of course I am." She replied.  
"Then why is your hair silver? It's supposed to be black, unless you're half." Vegeta commented, glancing over to his son, Trunks, who didn't notice the glare.  
"Because I'm in the form of a Mega Saiyan." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "They stage after the whole Super Saiyan stage…" She said. "But I can go further than that, to Supreme Saiyan." She added.   
"I see." Gohan replied.  
"So…you think I can join up with you guys?" Heroki asked. Goku grinned.  
"Yeah! We can use as many people as we can! Especially if they're as strong as you!" Goku exclaimed. Heroki smiled, but Vegeta scowled.   
"Wait a minute. Don't I have a say in this?" He asked.  
"Well…I guess…" Goku said, scratching his head. Everyone had considered Goku the leader of them all since he was the strongest for such a long time.  
"Well, I don't think that she should join us." Vegeta said.  
"Hey Vegeta." Yamcha said with a glare. "Who ever said you were one of us anyways?" Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
"Well, why not? Why not let her join us?" Trunks asked.  
"Why let her join us?" Vegeta asked.  
"Why not?" Heroki asked Vegeta. He didn't answer. "What, because I'm a girl?" Vegeta smirked.  
"Well, yes." He said.  
"Well that's not fair!" She accused.  
"Women are not equipped to fight. It always has and always will be a man who finally gets the ob done." He replied.  
"Oh really?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Vegeta, that really isn't fair." Goku said with a serious look on his face. "Anyways, she's far surpassed us all in strength, so if you don't have any other reason for her not to join us, then say it." Since Goku mentioned strength, Vegeta was silent, as Goku knew he would be.  
"Welcome to the group, Heroki!" Gohan cried. Heroki smiled.  
"So where do you live?" Tien asked.  
"Uh…" Heroki said. Goku smiled.  
"Why don't you stay with me and Gohan?" Goku asked. "You, too, Trunks. Where have you been staying?" Trunks shrugged.  
"Nowhere, really."  
"Then you'll stay?" Goku asked Heroki and Trunks. They exchanged glances, shrugged, and nodded. "Oh, right, I'm Goku." He said.  
"Hi." Heroki said as everyone else introduced themselves, but Goku had to introduce Vegeta for him since he was still silent.   
3  
Goku, Gohan, Heroki, and Trunks flew back to Goku's house.  
They landed at the house and Goku opened the door.  
"GOKU GOHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" A girl who Heroki guess to be Goku's wife yelled. Trunks and Heroki sweat-dropped.  
"Chichi, calm down." Goku said as they all went in and Gohan closed the door.  
As Goku explained to the fuming woman named Chichi, Heroki started looking around. They had a very small home, nothing like she was used to.  
"…But there's only one guest room." Heroki heard Chichi say as she looked back at the couple.  
"Uh…well…that's okay." Goku said, putting his hand behind his head and smiling.   
"Alright…" She said. Goku tipped his head towards the stairs.  
"C'mon, the guest room is up here." He said. Heroki and Trunks followed Goku up to the guest room.   
Heroki sighed when he opened the door. It was very small. She hated small houses, but hey, he was poor.  
"Well. This is it." He said. "You got any luggage at all?" Goku asked stupidly, they both didn't come with bags.  
"Yeah." They both said at the same time, exchanging looks. Trunks smiled but Heroki didn't.  
"Okay…well, there are two dressers. See ya." Goku left, closing the door.  
Heroki looked at Trunks. He was pulling some sort of device off of his belt that she didn't recognize. He smiled at her then pushed the button on top.  
Smoke filled the room. Trunks ran to the window and opened it as smoke poured out as Heroki sweat-dropped.  
In place of the smoke were a couple bags. Trunks smiled.  
"Luggage." He said, simply.   
Heroki looked at him and nodded. She pulled a bag out of her pocket. She threw the tiny things on the floor as Trunks watched her. A remote also fell out and she caught it and pressed a button and the small items expanded to her clothes.  
  
After Heroki and Trunks were done putting away their clothes, they were discussing the bed problem.   
"How about we rotate. One night I'll spend on the floor while you have the bed, then you sleep on the floor the next night and I have the bed?" Heroki nodded.  
"Fine with me." She said.  
"Hey Heroki, Trunks!" Gohan called.  
"Yeah?" They called back.  
"C'mon! Suppers on the table!" Heroki followed Trunks down. Chichi had an aggravated look on her face. Fish was on the table.  
4  
A couple weeks had passed since Heroki first came. They were getting to know her better, and found that she could have the Saiyan attitude at times.  
Gohan had started going to school and had started pretending to be something called 'Saiya Man' to hide his identity so he could fight crime but not freak out his school friends. Heroki thought this was a stupid idea. Why hide your strength?  
On this particular night, Heroki was lying on Goku's roof, staring at the night sky. It was nothing like her planet's sky. She sighed. She missed her planet a lot.  
"Hey." Trunks said, flying onto the roof and sitting next to her.   
"Hi." She answered. He smiled and looked up at the stars.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it." She said. Trunks smiled.  
"I bet. So where do you come from?" She turned her head away from the skies to Trunks.  
"A different planet. The Saiyan planet. In the West Quadrant." Trunks looked at her.  
"I thought that Vegeta was the Saiyan planet?" Heroki sat up and looked at him.  
"Originally, my planet, Wen Aeniug, was the main Saiyan planet. But that was so far back ago that only- well, only a few people know about it. So the Emperor sent a space ship to search the other quadrants with a whole ton of Saiyans on it, the whole number is unknown. So they got lost and found refuge on what is now called Vegeta and started their own Saiyan planet. Then I guess someone named Freeza took over and supposedly whipped out all Saiyans, which of course is not true."  
"I see."  
"So I guess in this quadrant the only pure Saiyans are Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, that other Trunks, and you." She said.  
"Uh…" Trunks started. "Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and I are not pure. Our fathers were." Heroki's eyes widened.  
"What?!" She cried. "They interbred?!" Trunks smiled and shrugged.  
"Yeah, you can call it that." Heroki shook her head.  
"So you're half human?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Well…yeah…" She sighed.  
"I see." Trunks' eyes widened.  
"That doesn't mean anything to you, does it?!" He asked. Heroki raised an eyebrow, hearing the urgency in his voice.  
"Uh…I guess not…" She said, even though it made her think a little less of him. He smiled and sighed.  
"Alright."   
  
The next day, Heroki was on the roof looking at the day sky. Trunks was watching TV with Goku.  
"Hey Mom! I'm back!"   
Gohan called, flying back on the nimbus. He landed in front of the house as the nimbus flew away, he looked up at Heroki and smiled.  
"I think you might want to come in and hear the news, Heroki." He went in, leaving the door open for her.  
Heroki raised an eyebrow and flew in and closed the door. Everyone was crowded into the small kitchen.  
"Okay, well, I just heard from a friend that they're going to be holding a World Tournament in three weeks!" Goku and Trunks smiled.  
"Yeah!!" They cried.  
"What about you, Heroki?" Gohan asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah, alright." Heroki didn't look half excited as Trunks, Gohan, and Goku.   
Heroki flew back up to the roof. Three weeks…She didn't really need to train, but she would anyways. Trunks flew up with her. The sun was setting.  
"Hey." He said with a smile on his face. "You excited?"   
"Yeah, I guess." He smiled. "I was wondering. Why did you want to join up with us anyway?" Heroki shrugged.  
"This quadrant gets all the excitement." She lied.  
"I see." He said.  
5  
Two weeks and six days had passed. Yes, it was the day before the World Tournament. Everyone had trained, but it hadn't really helped anyone too much.  
Heroki was pacing back and forth in her and Trunks' room. She wanted to go to the tournament. Trunks came into the room and jumped on the bed. Tonight he had the bed.  
"Hey. Excited about the tournament?" He asked with a smile.   
"You could say that." She answered. He smiled again.   
"Well, only a couple hours until we go." He said. "Who do you want to fight most?" He asked as she lied down in her sleeping bag.  
"Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, or you." She replied. He nodded.  
"I see."   
Heroki realized that Trunks thought that he and she were 'friends'. None of these earthlings or lowly Saiyans were her friends, not even Vegeta.  
"I'm going to sleep." She said simply.  
"Oh, okay. Uh, I'll get the light."  
6  
The next morning, Heroki was waiting in front of Goku's house for Vegeta and the one called 'Bulma'. When she and Trunks first got up, Trunks explained to her that he came from the future and Vegeta's son was himself in this present time. Heroki couldn't help but be confused, but she didn't show it.   
A massive structure landed in front of them and a girl with blue hair stepped out holding what Heroki guessed to be the present Trunks. Vegeta was also in the machine, so the blue haired girl must've been Bulma. On the side of the machine read 'Capsule Corp.', the same company that was printed on Trunks' shirt, which he explained to be   
"Hey guys!" Bulma cried.  
"Hey Bulma!" Gohan beamed.  
"C'mon! We're gonna be late!"  
Heroki got on last, not knowing if this 'ship' would be able to sustain them in the sky.   
But sure enough, they started flying towards the tournament.  
When they got to the point, Heroki's jaw dropped. Thousands of people were already crowded around the stadium. She didn't think that many people would be there. No matter, though.  
They landed and Heroki stepped out, last, that is except for Vegeta.   
They walked in silence to the stadium. Thousands of people were walking around.  
"Wow." Goku said. Lots of more people than last time I was here."  
"Yeah, I know!" Bulma agreed.  
"So only me, dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Heroki, 18, and Krilan, and Piccolo are competing?" Gohan asked.   
"Looks like it." Goku said.  
"Hey guys!" Krilan and a blonde girl walked over whom Heroki considered as 18, the girl android that Trunks told her about.  
"Krilan! Hey!" Goku cried. "Hi, 18." He said with a little less enthusiasm.   
"Hello." 18 answered.  
"So…" Krilan said, rubbing his hands together. "We gonna sign up?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Goku decided. They walked to the booths and were signed up.  
  
After about two hours, they were waiting in the special room behind where they would fight. In the fourth round Heroki was facing Trunks, and in the sixth Goku is facing Vegeta.  
Goosebumps formed on Heroki's skin and she turned around.  
"Hey, Heroki." Kamaya said, an old friend, you could say.  
"Uh…hi Kamaya." She looked at the others. They had confused looks on their faces as she walked over to Kamaya. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be kept secret!" She whispered. Kamaya merely smiled.  
"Hey, I'm not letting you get into all the fun. I just want to see how strong these people are."  
"Believe me, they're not half as strong as you."  
"I shouldn't think so. They're only half as strong as you, and you're not even a quarter as strong as I." Kamaya laughed as painful look shown in Heroki's eyes. "Well, go."  
Heroki walked back to the others.  
"Who's that?" Gohan asked.  
"An old friend." She said.  
"Oh." Goku said. The announcer called out Piccolo and to Heroki's surprise, Kamaya. They went out.  
Heroki pushed the people who were in front looking out out of the way to watch them.   
Kamaya was smiling, Piccolo wasn't.   
"Hello, Piccolo." Kamaya said, his smile growing wider from the rhyme.  
"Hello, Kamaya." Piccolo said, still not smiling.  
"And begin!" The announcer yelled.  
"You cannot kill someone in this competition, true?" He asked. Piccolo nodded.  
"True." Kamaya sighed.  
"Oh well. I'll just make you come very close to death." He said. Heroki sighed and walked to the back of the room. She knew what was coming next. Some type of knife or sword was going to come out of his cloak and he was going to scar Piccolo as much as he could.  
  
Trunks stared at what he couldn't believe. Piccolo couldn't lay a finger on Kamaya, and strangely, he couldn't sense any energy coming from this Kamaya.  
Kamaya had a dagger and was cutting Piccolo over different parts of his body, Piccolo screaming. The crowd had looks of horror on their faces and was gasping. The announcer didn't know what to do.  
"We gotta help him!" Gohan cried.  
"No." Heroki started, walking over to them. "Don't worry. Kamaya won't kill him, he'll just hurt him as much as he can. He wouldn't want to get kicked out of the tournament." She said. "He can't just hurt one person…" She mumbled under her breath.  
Trunks' head turned back to Piccolo. How did Heroki know this Kamaya if she came from a totally different planet in a different quadrant?  
Out in the ring, the floor was being covered in Piccolo's blood. Kamaya had stopped ___ Piccolo, he was talking to him.  
Kamaya raised his hand and hit Piccolo in the neck, making Piccolo scream and fall over, unconscious, as Kamaya left the ring.  
When he passed Trunks, he smiled and kept walking to the back of the room.  
"I can tell that he's going to be a problem." Goku whispered.  
"You have no idea…" Heroki whined. Trunks looked at her. What did she mean?  
Two men ran out with a stretcher to get Piccolo, and a couple other men ran out with mops and buckets to clean up the mess. The announcer announced Kamaya as the winner.   
"How do you know?" Krilan asked Heroki.  
"Believe me." She replied, folding her arms and leaning up against the wall. Piccolo was carried away. Kamaya was going into the second round.  
Krilan and some human were called out, and obviously, Krilan won almost immediately.  
The third round was two humans against each other. It took about a half an hour to finish.  
"That was a great round! Next up, Heroki and Trunks Brief!"   
Trunks walked out with Heroki next to him. He was excited to see how strong she was, yet a little worried.   
The got into the ring and the announcer told them to begin. Trunks kept his eyes on Heroki, who did not move.  
"I'm going to make this fight quick." She said, then teleported to him and kicked him, sending him flying into the wall, which separated the crowd from the ring. Trunks landed out. Heroki won, quickly, as she said.  
The kick wasn't enough to hurt Trunks, but he was disappointed that he didn't even have a chance to try. Heroki walked back to the others.  
Trunks stood up and walked back to the others as Heroki was announced the winner and was going to the second round.  
"Well." Goku said. "I was hoping for a better fight than that." Trunks nodded.  
"So was I." Trunks said. Heroki was leaning up against the wall. Trunks' fun was over.  
"I'm going out for a while." Heroki said. "Tell me when the second round starts." She left.  
"Uh…" Trunks started with a tint of red on his face. Everyone looked at him. "I'm…err…"  
"Go ahead, Trunks." Goku said with a grin. Trunks smiled in thanks and left after Heroki.   
He found her at the entrance to the tournament, she was sitting, leaning up against the wall on the outside. She didn't notice him, and Trunks didn't want to make himself known yet.  
Heroki looked as if she was about to cry. She was taking in deep breaths and staring into nothing. Her eyes were watering. She reached into her pocket and took out some small machine, pressed a button on it, and like her clothes, it expanded.  
She pressed another button on it, and almost immediately a man's face shown on its screen, definitely a Saiyan.  
"Heroki? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure if I can go through with this. They're all…so nice. They have no idea what's going to happen."  
"Just keep Wen Aeniug on your mind."  
"Kamaya made himself known. I'm at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and he's fighting in it." The man's eyes widened.  
"That wasn't supposed to happen!" He cried.  
"Kamakie, I seriously can't go through with this." She said. "It's not just how nice they are…it's one of them in particular…" Kamakie grinned.  
"I see." The grin left. "Well, just do what you have to do. You can't sacrifice Wen Aeniug. You just can't."  
"I know. Sorry for bothering you." She said, turning off the computer thing.  
Trunks leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of Heroki.  
What was she hiding? What did she have to do? How did she know Kamaya?  
Questions swam around in Trunks' head. He sighed and walked back to the others. He would talk to her later.  
"Where is she?" Kamaya asked.  
"Uh, she's sitting at the entrance." Trunks answered. Kamaya left. Trunks would go over and talk to her when Kamaya came back.  
  
Heroki sighed when she felt Kamaya's presence.  
"Heroki." He said as he appeared in front of her.  
"Kamaya." She mimicked with an angry tone, not looking up. He ginned at her.  
"Hey. Don't get mad now. I think I'm going to be doing you a favor." She looked up at him in desperate hope.  
"What?" She asked. She was hoping that he would let her off the job.  
"That boy, Trunks. He is the son of Prince Vegeta, no?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. So?" She asked.  
"Well, since that interbreed is already married, we'll settle for his son. If you get him to trust you and form a relationship with him, you can go far enough to mate. The child, who would have your strength combined with that bloodline, will be given up to me and trained from birth to be the ultimate fighting machine."  
Heroki frowned at this. The least person she wanted to hurt like that would be Trunks.  
"Of course, you would have to kill him right after the child is born." This made Heroki feel even worse. Kamaya saw the worry in Heroki's tattle tail eyes. "Wen Aeniug, Empress, Wen Aeniug." He reminded her. Heroki sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, Lord Kamaya." Kamaya left. Heroki sighed and got up and walked back to the others.  
"Glad to see you back, Heroki." Krilan said seriously.  
Goku and Vegeta were fighting out in the ring. Apparently their battle just started, and no one was winning, they were already tearing up the ring.  
Goku took a dive into the arena but quickly recovered and sent a large energy blast at Vegeta. It hit him and he went flying, but then they both teleported into the air about thirty feet above the ring and were kicking and punching each other.  
They both sent a powerful punch, which sent vibes through the air. They backed away. They were talking.  
  
About an hour passed. Goku and Vegeta were still fighting. Then they landed on the ground, they were talking, and Vegeta was smiling.  
"What are they talking about?" Gohan asked.  
"Vegeta's probably saying how Goku could never beat him and he feels like they just started." Krilan said admirably.   
Goku smiled and was walking towards the stairs, then Vegeta hit Goku on the neck, knocking him on the neck with the side of his hand, rendering Goku unconscious.  
"And Vegeta is the winner!" The announcer cried. Trunks listened closely to his fathers words:  
"Pitiful, Kakarot. Like I, the prince of all Saiyans could level with you." Vegeta walked back. Even though Vegeta was shorter than most of the others, the pride in his stance made him seem like a giant.  
7  
Heroki was nervous. It was the last round of the tournament, Vegeta against Kamaya. She had given up, her next opponent was Kamaya. She was not going to give herself up to him so easily.   
They walked out. Heroki was sure that she was close enough to hear if they talked this time. As Kamaya entered the light, the crowd gasped. Apparently they hadn't liked his fighting technique.  
"You ready?" Kamaya asked, smiling, his white fangs glistening.  
"Begin!" The announcer yelled.  
Kamaya may have looked human, but Heroki knew that he definitely wasn't human, nor Saiyan. He was a race called Artisans, a very peaceful race, and could live up to eight thousand years old. But Kamaya was born different. He destroyed his planet and the inhabitants, and left to take over the West Quadrant, since the South Quadrant had to many weaklings which he could kill all too quickly. He came to Wen Aeniug is 78, 926(Wen Aeniug years), when Heroki was only five. Of course then he already over one thousand years old, but that was because he was having fun torturing the other inhabitants of his Quadrant and training, but even before that, he lived with the Artisans for a long time.  
"I was born ready." Vegeta said. Kamaya smirked. Vegeta, however, was folding his arms, looking quite angry. "Are we going to fight or are we gong to stand around day dreaming?"  
"You want to fight? Okay." He said, then his smile left his face and he flew at Vegeta, then hit him in the stomach.  
Vegeta's jaw dropped and blood dripped out.  
Vegeta went flying backwards, but caught himself before he hit the wall, like Trunks. He quickly recovered, grunted, and flew at Kamaya.  
Vegeta pulled his arm back, getting ready to punch Kamaya in the same way.  
Kamaya, smiling, teleported to behind Vegeta and raised his fist, brought it down, and sent Vegeta crashing into the stadium floor. Vegeta slowly got up. He was shaking with anger and disappointment.  
Kamaya was hovering over Vegeta, laughing.  
"You should have known that you could not have defeated me." Kamaya said.  
"I haven't even gotten started!" Vegeta yelled, no pain in his voice.  
"Really? Well, maybe I shall have to raise my ki a little more. But I don't think so." Vegeta grunted and flew at him.  
Vegeta was kicking and punching at Kamaya, missing every time.  
Heroki didn't know what Kamaya was doing. He's not having fun. He has to see blood to have fun, lots and lots of blood. If he's being so calm now, I'd hate to see what he's going to be like in a few minutes. She thought.  
Kamaya did seem to look bored. The smile was gone from his face and his eyes were half shut.  
He yawned and punched Vegeta in the jaw, then raised his right leg and kicked Vegeta in the side, making him again fly into the stadium floor, causing another aperture.  
Vegeta again shakily stood up and reached in to his pocket. He pulled out a couple seeds.  
"What are those?" Trunks asked.  
"Saibamen." Goku and Heroki said at the same time.  
"Which are?" Trunks asked.  
"Little green things that fight for the Saiyans." Heroki said.  
"I see." Trunks stated.  
Vegeta threw the seeds onto the ground and as Heroki said, green alien-like things sprouted. Kamaya started at them.  
"What the hell…?" He asked. "Oh! The Saibamen!" He laughed. "You think those are going to stop me."  
"Kamaya's right. We're all far surpassed their ki." Krilan said. Heroki sighed. Why didn't Kamaya just end this?  
The Saibamen dived at Kamaya, and Kamaya dodged them all easily. He sent a blast at them and they all disengaged.  
"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Such harsh words, Prince Vegeta!" Hearing Kamaya call him a prince made Vegeta even madder.  
"Father…" Trunks mumbled, but Heroki still heard it. What was Kamaya going to do?  
"You are such a waste." Kamaya said. Vegeta groaned. Heroki knew that Vegeta hated it that he was not strong enough to fight back.  
  
  
A/N: okay so there was more but I felt it was appropriate to leave it there so yeah.... okay :) so review plz tell me what u think even if i get bad reviews im gonna keep uploading my story. don't you hate it when u find a good story then the author doesn't finish it? lol well i wont do that to you. :) 


	2. Two

A/N- sry that this took so long but I kind of got a big writers block. Then I realized that I had already written enough to put on here, so here you go.  
  
"And you are not?" Vegeta asked, not showing any fright at all.  
"Nope." Vegeta went on the rampage again. Every blow he made to Kamaya missed. What is he doing? Heroki asked herself. He can't just keep fighting. He's going to get bored. Kamaya did look bored. He yawned, his eyes half closed.   
"This is so boring." Kamaya said. He raised his arm and threw Vegeta onto the ground. Vegeta groaned in pain as he bravely stood back up. Heroki knew that he could not win, and she was almost positive that Vegeta also knew.  
8  
"You really are a disgrace. You, a Saiyan prince. How pitiful." Kamya said, grinning.  
"Why won't he go Super Saiyan?" Goku mumbled.  
"He is." Heroki said. "His ki is flying upwards." And it was. Flames were dancing around Vegeta as his hair started to turn blonde.  
"Shut up!" He screamed, turning into a Super Saiyan.He threw punches and kicks at Kamaya as hard as he could, but nothing seamed to work, Kamaya dodged everything, again.  
"I've had enough of this." Kamaya muttered as he threw Vegeta onto the ground.Kamaya pulled a knife out of his coat and swiped Vegeta's stomach lightly. Not too much blood spilled out.  
Kamaya started pounding Vegeta's stomach with his fists to make sure that Vegeta didn't run away while Kamaya diced him up. Heroki knew that Kamaya liked it when they tried to escape and showed pain, but he didn't want Vegeta to get away.  
When he was finished using Vegeta as a punching bag, he grabbed Vegeta's hand and started cutting away at his skin.  
"They've got to stop him!" Trunks yelled, he was sweating with anger and fright. Heroki looked at him. His eyes were wavering, he looked so scared and helples...  
Heroki had seen the look many, many times before. Look away. She told herself, and she did. She had seen that look in many other's eyes as she stood by and watched Kamaya take rule of her planet, kill some people, throw away everything that she and her family had worked for to keep the Saiyan's more peaceful...and her sister...  
Heroki didn't even notice the tears spilling over her eyes as she remembered the day when she first met Kamya.  
"I presume that you are Zarbon." Kamaya had said to her father.  
"Yes." Emperor Zarbon said, rising up from his thrown. "And who are you?"  
"I am an Anivale, by the name of Kamya."  
"What is your buisness here?" Zarbon asked. Heroki and her sister Nogra were sitting peacefully in the corner of the thrown room, playing with their dolls. At the time Heroki was eight and Nogra was five.  
"I have come to enslave your Saiyan race and take over the four Quadrants of the universe." Emperor Zarbon looked at his wife.  
"Get the children out of here, tell the people." The Empress nodded quickly and ran to the children, picking up Nogra and holding Heroki's hand.  
"Uh, uh, uh..." Kamya said, and quickly teleported to the outside of the door and locked it, then teleported back inside.  
Heroki remembered how weak the Saiyan's were then. True, some could go Super Saiyan, but that was nothing compared to what Heroki could do now.  
"You say you are an Anivale, an Anivale would never do something like this!" The Emperor yelled.  
"Ah, well, I guess I'm just different." Kamaya said with a smile as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword. He put the sword through Zarbon.  
Emperor Zarbon's eyes widened and he gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, holding the sword that was peircing through his stomach and back, blood poured onto the satin red carpet.  
"Daddy!" Nogra cried. Heroki knew that Nogra didn't really know what was happening, but Heroki was old enough to know that he father was dying.  
Kamya pushed the sword up a bit, then pulled it out. The Emperor fell to the ground, blood pouring out around him.  
"Heroki? Heroki?! What's wrong?" Heroki suddenly became aware of where she was, the tournament, Kamaya was fighting Vegeta, his screames still being heard.  
Heroki was leaning up against the wall, tears staining her face. Trunks was the one who asked if she was okay. Heroki suddenly became embarrassed for letting someone see her cry, she never let anyone see her cry, well, except Kamakie. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve.  
"I'm fine." She said.  
"You sure?" Goku asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure!" She spat. Her sadness and embarrassment became anger. They all turned back to the fight.  
"And...well...Kamaya's the winner..." The announcer said. Two people ran out with a stretcher to get Vegeta. He wasn't dead, but he was pretty beat up.  
Trunks ran off to see his father.  
"Can I have Heroki to the stage, please?" Heroki jumped. Why did the announcer want her?  
As she walked to the ring, Kamaya flew off.  
"Here, that Kamaya wanted me to give you the prize money. He says he doesn't need it." He said.  
"I don't need it, either. Give it to Trunks Brief, his family needs it to help Vegeta out." Heroki said. The announcer nodded.  
"Okay."  
9  
"Trunks, can I talk to you?" Heroki asked. They were back at Goku's house about a week later, Vegeta had just gotten out of the hospital. Heroki thought that this was a good time to tell Trunks her feelings.  
"Yeah, sure." They both went outside, not even noticing that Goku was smiling.  
They walked down a little path just wide enough for two people to walk side by side. Heroki knew this path because Trunks, Gohan, Goku, and Goten had all went with her down it a couple days ago.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Trunks asked, quieter than usual. Heroki stopped walking and faced Trunks as he faced her. Oh Kami, we're close... She maoned to herself. Kami was the Earth's guardian, and she had picked up using his name from the other's. How am I going to tell him...?  
But she suddenly found a way. She raised her head and brushed her lips aginst Trunks', and then kissed him, putting her hands onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Thankfully, he kissed her back.  
Heroki had a feeling that Trunks liked her, and she was glad now that after she kissed him, he actually did.  
They parted and Heroki stared into Trunks' blue eyes.  
"Trunks...I..." She paused. "I...love you." She said, quietly. Trunks pulled her into a quick, soft kiss.  
"I love you, too, Heroki. Ever since day one." Heroki smiled, forgetting about what she had to do after she told Trunks that she loved him.  
  
When they got back to the house, Goku was sitting at the kitchen table with a smile, a suitcase next to him.  
"Me and Chichi didn't think you guys would mind, but Gohan and Goten are spending the weekend at Bulma's and we're going out together for the weekend. You mind?" Trunks and Heroki shook their heads.  
"No." They both said, but Heroki did mind. This probably was going to be the weekend that they...  
"Great! Chichi, let's go!" Surprisingly quickly, the Son family left.  
"You think Goku planned this after we left?" Trunks asked with a smirk. Heroki giggled.  
"Probably." She said.  
  
About an hour later, Trunks was sitting on the couch, watching tv. Heroki was taking a shower. Some talk show was on, Hercule was the guest. Trunks laughed.  
"Hercule..." He muttered. Words couldn't describe the hatreds towards the fake. He wanted to just fly over to that talk show and show how weak Hercule really was. Sure, he was one of the strongest humans, but he definetely didn't defeat Cell, and especially since Gohan had been the once had had defeated Cell made him even madder. Trunks sighed.  
When he had first come back to the past, he was so excited to see Gohan again. As a child, Gohan didn't have that look in his eyes. Gohan's eyes in the future always had fear and sorrow in them, as a child, Gohan's eyes showed happiness and a love for life, so carefree...  
Trunks heard Heroki coming down the stairs and also felt her ki. He had gotten his pajamas on before, wide-leg-swooshy pants and a black t-shirt. Normally he would wear boxers to bed, but since he and Heroki shared a room, he wouldn't.  
"Hey, Trunks." Heroki said, sitting down next to him. Trunks blushed slightly. She was wearing tight, black stretch pants and a skin-tight tanktop that showed some of her stomach. Obviously she was not wearing a bra, and since the clothes were so tight, he could see every curve in her slender body.  
"H-hey, H-h-heroki." He stuttered, embarrassed. Heroki smiled and kissed him. Trunks thankfully closed his eyes and kissed back, but found himself blushing again as Heroki started to lay down and pulled him on top of her, she was kissing him hungrily, and Trunks was nervous.  
Heroki slid her hand up the front of his shirt and ran her hands over his chest, her nails giving him goosebumps and sending shivers down his spine. Heroki eventually removed the shirt and tossed it into a corner of the room.  
10  
The next morning, Heroki awoke very early. She lay in the bed, Trunks' bare arms still wrapped around her.  
Heroki got up, as quietly and gently as possible, trying not to wake up Trunks.  
First Heroki went into the bathroom.  
"They have to have some..." Heroki muttered angrily. She found a little bottle, and the lable said just what she was looking for. "Aha!" She cried, and took one.  
Then she went into Chichi and Goku's room and sat on their beg, and put a pillow over her chest and picked up her V-Phone and called Kamakie.  
"Heroki?" He asked.  
"Yeah, who else would it be?" She asked with a smile. Kamakie also smiled.  
"What're you calling for? It should be around four in the morning at the part where you are in Earth." Heroki smiled again. Kamakie was always very smart.  
"The last time I called you...I told you of Kamaya's plan and my feelings for Trunks." Slight hurt dashed threw Kamakie's eyes, but it quickly changed to concern.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Well...I did what Kamaya told me but-" Heroki was interupted by a banging on the door. "I've got to go. I'll call you later." Heroki pressed the 'end' button and turned the device back to it's normal small size.  
Heroki went into her and Trunks' room. The thing knocking at the door was scaring Heroki, it had no ki what so ever, and she had a feeling that it was Kamaya.  
"Mm..." Trunks moaned, sitting up. "What are you doing?" Heroki was quickly getting dressed into her Saiyan uniform.  
"Getting dressed." Trunks turned to the clock, and then to her.  
"It's five thriy two in the morning." The knock came again. Heroki turned to him. Trunks sighed and also got dressed into his wide-leg black pants and black muscle shirt and blue Capsule Corp. jacket, his sword on his back.  
Heroki went downstairs, followed by Trunks. It's Kamaya, I'm sure of it. She sorrowfully thought.  
She opened the door, and closed her eyes. It was Kamaya.  
"Hello, Heroki." He said. Heroki opened her eyes. He was smiling. "You do what I told you?" Heroki didn't answer. "I believe you have, Heroki." He said.  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes, I have, Kamaya, but I also did something that you never told me not to do, and I'm not doing the second thing that you said." Kamaya stiffened.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"Well, there's a little thing called a pregnancy pill." She said, smiling. Trunks looked at her.  
"What're you talking about?" He asked. Heroki sighed, Kamaya smiled.  
"Well, well, well, he still doesn't know, does he?" Kamaya asked.  
"Trunks..." Heroki started. "I haven't been completely truthful to you." Trunks stared at her, Heroki could tell that he was afraid of what she might say. "Yes, I am from Wen Aeniug, but I am the Empress of the planet. Kamaya came to my planet many, many years ago and told my father that he was going to enslave the Saiyan race. Kamaya killed my father, mother, and sister in fornt of my eyes, telling me that I would train and become the most powerful being in the universe other than him, and I would help him take over the four quadrants." She said.  
"What does that have to do with me?" Trunks asked, she didn't want to tell him, not at all.  
"Go on and tell him, Heroki." Kamaya said. Heroki sighed.  
"Since Vegeta is already married, Kamaya wanted me to have a child with you and then kill you."   
Heroki did not want to look at Trunks' face, but she did anyways. Hurt, betrayel, love, anger, and longing flashed in his tattel-tail eyes. Kamaya was laughing. He loved seeing people suffer.  
"But like I said, I took one of Chichi's pregnancy pills, I couldn't hurt you. I just couldn't." She said, knowing that she was going to cry.  
"I'm sure you couldn't." He said. Yellow flames danced around him and he let his ki out under him as he flew away.  
"Trunks! Wait!" Heroki cried. Kamaya was still laughing.  
"Oh, Heroki, wonderful show." He said. Heroki stared at him.  
"I'm through." She said. "I'm through with you, I don't care what you do to me."  
"What about your people?"   
"I can't keep doing this, this is wrong." She said, angrily.  
"Heroki...listen to me, I chose you to work for me for matters far beyond your own mind. If you don't stay with me you will never know the extent of your true power." Kamaya said, with a susposidly 'sweet' smile as tears streamed down Heroki's face.  
"You told me that you would be doing me a favor by me pretending to love Trunks. How is it a favor to love him then kill him?!" She yelled. "No." Heroki paused. "I will never do anything for you again, no matter what you know about me or my power."  
Before Heroki flew away, she sent a powerful ki blast at Kamaya, not really hurting him, but sending him flying backwards as Heroki took off after Trunks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked. Trunks had flown back to Capsule Corp. His father was in bed, resting, which Trunks knew he really didn't like.  
"It's Heroki..." He said. Bulma smiled.  
"Chichi told me that you guys had something going on." Trunks blushed.  
"Well...we did..." Trunks explained what Heroki had told him. I'm so stupid. He thought. I had only known her for a couple weeks, and I slept with her the first night that I told her I loved her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have got to know her better...  
Trunks could feel Heroki's ki aproaching. He sighed. A knock came at the door and Bulma answered it.  
"Maybe she has an explanation. Listen to her." Bulma whispered to Trunks as she walked away, leaving the two Saiyan's alone.  
"Trunks, please, listen to me." Heroki pleaded.  
"Hmph." Trunks said, folding his arms on his chest.  
"Trunks if I didn't do what he said then he would destroy my whole planet! I don't need them hating me more than they already do!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. "When Kamaya told me to do that to you, he said he would do it as a favor because he knew that I love you!"   
Trunks stared at her, wanting to believe her. He wanted to cry, but no one ever saw him cry, not since Gohan(in his time) died, so he just stayed silent.  
"If I didn't thousands of people would have died. And now they probably will die now that I'm defying him!" She cried.Trunks sighed. He wanted to run over and hug her, but he wouldn't now, he had to much pride for that. I'm sounding like my father. He thought. She lied to him.  
"You lied to me." He said.  
"I had to!"  
"You could have told me sometime when we were alone!"  
"When?! When were we ever alone, with nobody in the house?!"  
"Last night!!"  
"Trunks, if you were me you would have done the same thing! I am an Empress! I have to do what's right for my people!" She yelled.  
"Quiet down!" Vegeta yelled from upstairs.   
"Please...I'm sorry..." Heroki said, more quietly. Trunks sighed. She was right, she did have to do anything to protect Wen Aeniug. Wow, she's an Empress of a whole planet... Although Trunks already knew this, the events of the last half hour had made him not actually think of this.  
Trunks looked at her, sorrow and forgivness in his eyes. He walked over to her and she walked foward and she put her arms around him, he also enveloped her in his arms.  
"I'm so sorry..." She said, crying into his shoulder.  
"It's okay." He said.  
11  
"So what are we gonna do?" Goku asked. Heroki had told everyone what she had told Trunks, and told them that no matter what she was with them, all of the Z fighters were gathered at Goku's.  
"Guys, I think you'd wanna come out here!" Krilan cried. He and 18 were standing watch outside. Everyone went out.  
"Kamaya!" Heroki yelled. Kamaya was standing a couple feet away from the house, holding a boy with wild black hair and black eyes, a knife to his throaght. "Let him go!!" She yelled.  
"Heroki, I didn't want to come down to this, threaghtening to kill your best friend, really the only friend you have left on that planet of yours." Kamaya said.  
"Let him go!" She repeated.  
"Not unless you come with me." Kamaya said.  
"No, don't." The boy said. Everyone except the boy, Kamaya, and Heroki was confused.  
"Kamakie, I can't let him kill you." Kamaya grinned as Kamakie groaned, Kamaya was pushing the knife deeper into Kamakie's skin, drawing blood.  
"Stop it!" Ryoko yelled, her ki rising.  
"One..." Ryoko's eyes widened.  
"We can't just watch him be killed!" Gohan yelled.  
"No, Gohan, stay back." Goku said, grabbing his sons shoulder.  
"Two.."  
"He'll kill you, too." Goku said.  
"Let him go!!!" Heroki screamed and turned into a Supreme Saiyan. Everyone's eyes widened when her ki rised incredebly.  
"Three." Kamaya dug the knife into Kamakie's neck.  
"Kamakie!" Heroki yelled.   
Kamaya let Kamakie fall to the ground, grasping his bleeding neck. Kamaya raised the knife and threw it into Kamakie's stomach. He was coughing up blood, joining the blood from his neck.  
"Merebenmock!" Heroki yelled.  
"What?" Goku asked.  
"It's a Saiyan insult." Vegeta said. "Obviously in the Saiyan language."  
"What does it mean?" Gohan asked.  
"Something like idiot or imbecile, but it's actually a swear." He said with a smirk.  
"I see." Gohan said. Heroki started forming an energy beam inside her hands.  
"Difinitive Blood!" She yelled. A red blast that was larger than the Kamehameha extended out of her hands and hit Kamaya, Kamakie was already dead, laying in a puddle of his own blood.  
Kamaya yelled as it hit him, and Trunks could tell that Heroki put all that she had into that blast. Wait a minute. He thought. Who was that Kamakie guy that Kamaya just killed? A boyfriend? Trunks sighed.  
Kamaya teleported back to Heroki and kneed her in the stomach. Heroki's jaw dropped and she turned back into a Mega Saiyan, and fell to the ground.  
"Nice, Heroki. Trying to hurt me with the attack that I actually taught you. I'll be back, and maybe when I am, you should be at least worthy of a fight with me." Kamaya took off.  
"Are you okay?" Trunks asked, helping Heroki up. She was crying, she pulled away from Trunks and went over to Kamakie.  
"He's dead, Heroki." Goku said, walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"He can't be! He's all I have left!" She cried.  
"Not nescessarily." Goku said. "You still have us, and Trunks." He smiled.  
"Yeah, you have me." Trunks said, he also smiled. Heroki smiled.  
"Thanks." She stood up, they all walked back into Goku's.  
12  
"We can train in the hyperbolic time chamber." Goku said later the next day.  
"The room of spirit and time." Gohan said.  
"They're the same thing so shut up." Vegeta scowled.  
"The whats?" Heroki asked.  
"It's a room where only a day passes here but in there a year goes by." Trunks said.  
"Yeak, okay." Heroki said.  
"Heroki and Trunks, you can go first. Then Piccolo, then Vegeta, then me and Gohan can go." Gou said.  
"How long do you expect this clown to be away?" Vegeta asked. Everyone sighed.  
"I'll take her up there." Trunks said. "See you guys later!" Trunks took off into the sky and Heroki followed. "So, who was that Kamakie?"  
"A freind, my best freind." She said, quietly.   
"Oh... I'm sorry." He said, also quietly.  
"Yes, so am I." She said. They landed at Dende's and the little green Namek smiled.  
"Hello, Trunks, who is your friend?" Dende asked.  
"This is Heroki." Trunks said. "She's the newest edition to our team." Wow. Trunks thought. We have a lot of people with us that turned over from evil...  
"Hello, Heroki, nice to meet you." Dende said.  
"Hi." Heroki said.  
"Dende, may we please train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Trunks asked. Dende smiled.  
"Sure!" He cried. "Go right ahead."  
"See 'ya." Trunks said as he walked towards the door. He stopped and turned to Heroki. "You comin`?"  
"Yeah. Bye." She said as she followed Trunks.  
  
A/N- Again, I'm sorry, it's probably going to take me a while to write some more. I just don't really feel like writing it anymore, but don't worry, I will definetely have some more sooner or later. I love this story and before my files got erased before I had a sequel. But that will come waaaay later, I still have to finish Kamaya, then I have Elcarim, and then Kaze. ^_^ 


	3. Three

A/N: This took me a shorter time to write this than I thought :) Oh, I realized that I put Ryoko instead of Heroki in the last part,a nd I have two reasons for that. In the begining, Heroki's name was Ryoko because I couldn't think of a name for her, so I just used that until I could find one. Secondly, I have another story, 'No Need For A Past', which is a Tenchi Muyo story. I write it a lot, and basically Ryoko is the main character. So sorry for confusing you. I still don't have Microsoft Word, so some things are still messed up. Sorry!!  
  
13  
"Man oh man, I hope we've trained enough." Krilan said.  
"Yeah, me, too." Heroki said. they felt Kamaya's ki and they all tensed in anger and fright. Heroki and Trunks' power level had increased greatly. Heroki was still the strongest, but Goku and Trunks were about the same and were the second strongest. Vegeta was the third, and then Gohan. He had slacked off a lot since Cell.  
Kamaya landed in front of them and smiled confidentely.  
"Hello, all." He said with amusement in his deep, haunting voice. Heroki clenched her fist.  
"You will pay for what you did to Kamakie!!" She yelled, and transformed into her new stage of Supreme Saiyan. her hair now had a tint of white in it, a white-ish gold.  
She flew at him, and they kicked and punched for a while. Kamaya was finding it harder to not get hit, but somehow he managed.  
"Difinitive Blood!!" Heroki yelled. The blast was a blood red, screams were erupting out of it. The blast actually looked like a liquid, but they all knew that it wasn't.   
It hit Kamaya, and he screamed in defeat. But he stood, blood all over him. From the blast or himself, they did not know.  
"Bastard." Heroki stated, eletricty around her hand. 'Why won't he die?!' Heroki asked herself.  
Heroki sent another Divinitive Blood at Kamaya, but this time it had electricity flowing around it. It hit Kamaya, but this time, he narrowly dodged it. Kamaya backhanded Heroki, and she went flying.  
He hit her with a large ki blast, and after that, she did not move.  
"Heroki!!" Trunks yelled, then turned into a Mega Saiyan, stage two. Kamaya just teleported to Trunks and punched him in the stomach. Trunks' hair went pink, his eyes blue, and he fell over, clutching his stomach as blood dripped down the corner of his mouth.  
"Let me try, he'll be gone soon." Vegeta said. He turned into a Mega Saiyan, stage one, and flew at Kamaya, he only laughed.  
"Trying again, are you? Hm...what should I do with you this time?" Kamaya asked. "I know." He teleported to Trunks and took his sword, then teleported back to Vegeta and stuck it through his stomach.  
"Uh...uh...uh..." He moaned as blood filled his mouth and spilled over his lips, but Kamaya was not done yet.  
Kamaya spun the sword around in Vegeta's stomach, then pulled it out, blood and guts all over it. Vegeta fell to the ground, blood escaping his mouth and stomach as he turned a light shade of white.  
"Vegeta!" Gohan cried. Kamaya looked at Tien. He teleported to him and ripped out his third eye out. Tien screamed and held his eyes socket. Trunks was now standing next to Goku, who was next to Gohan.  
Kamaya laughed and threw it at Trunks, who screamed and threw it. It bounced off of Goku's head and landed in Gohan's mouth, which was a perfect 'o' from screaming. It went down Gohan's throught.  
Trunks and Kamaya began fighting again, neither of them making any progress. It wasn't until a few moments later when they heard Goku screaming and someone choking.  
"Gohan! Gohan!" Goku cried. Gohan's face was a light shade of blue, and he was clutching his throat. 'Oh my God!' Trunks thought. 'He's choking on the eyeball!'  
"Here, let me help you." Kamaya said, and took out a small knife and slit open Gohan's throat and pulled out the eyeball. Blood poured out of poor Gohan's neck.  
"You bastard!!" Goku cried, then punched Kamaya in the nose. Kamaya clutched his bleeding, broken nose.  
"I got the eyeball out, didn't I?!" He cried. Kamaya walked to Vegeta, pulled out the sword out of the dead man, and threw it at Gohan. It landed right on target, in his heart. It was submerged all the way, but Gohan fell over and it petruded from his back.  
"No!!" Goku cried. He turned Mega Saiyan and he and Kamaya fought.  
Soon, Goku's hair was black and Kamaya was beating him senseless.  
"Hey guys." Krilan said. Everyone looked at him. "We should put our energy into Trunks. Obviously, we're not too much help, and he's the only one who can possibly defeat Kamaya, Heroki's down, Vegeta and Gohan are dead, and Goku's pretty close to being dead."  
"Good idea." Yamcha said.  
"Wait a minute." Piccolo said. "If we give away our energy, then we'll be helpless."  
"We already are." Krilan said. Piccolo sighed.  
"Well, if I die, I'm going to kill you." He said as they all started converting their energy into Trunks. Kamaya saw this, and kicked Goku one more time, then teleported to Yamcha.  
Kamaya grabbed Yamcha with his left hand and pulled out a knife with his right. He smiled. He raised it high over his head and made a diagonal slit from Yamcha's left eyebrow across his left eye which the knife cut through like it was butter and started bleeding more than the proceeding wound. He then stabbed his face repetedly.The knife then easily cut open Yamcha's stomach. Piccolo and Krilan backed away from him, twitching with fright and anger.   
Kamaya reached his gloved hand into the still living Yamcha's stomach and ripped out his intestine. He made it into a sort of lasso and wrapped it around Yamcha's neck and tried to choke him.  
"You're crazy!" Krilan screamed. Kamaya laughed.  
"I never get sick of being sick." He said. The intestine snapped and half-digested food and blood spilled everywhere. Kamaya then easily cut Yamcha in half.  
"Sorry, Trunks, but you're on your own." Piccolo said.  
"Thanks any-aah!" Trunks started, but a blinding blue light startled them all.  
When they opened their eyes, a girl with long, black hair and light red eyes was standing in front of them.  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked. She looked at him.  
"Who I am does not matter right now." She said. Kamaya's eyes widened.  
"No! Not now!" Kamaya yelled. A blue aura was surrounding the girl.  
"I will not allow this!" She yelled, then a surge of energy flew from her and her long, dark hair flew around her. She stood tall, and a blue beam cam form the center of her, and expanded as it flew towards Kamaya. He screamed as it hit him, and Kamaya's raine of terror was over.  
The girl's eyes closed, and she fell to the ground. Her hair turned silver, and she turned into Heroki.  
"Heroki?" Trunks asked, lifting her head. She opened her eyes, they were silver again.  
"What happened?" She asked. Trunks looked into her eyes.  
"You don't remember?" She shook her head.  
"No. The last thing I remember is Kamaya attacking me." She said. Trunks smiled.  
"Well, he's gone." Heroki smiled.  
"We have to go wish everyone back." Krilan said. Trunks nodded. They each took turns bringing the bodies up, then they went to find the Dragon Balls.  
When they found them, they went to Dende's. The dragon hung in the air.  
"You have two wishes." He said.   
"We wish that everyone was back to the way they before they met Kamaya." Krilan said. "You know, like having their eyes, their stomach parts, and being alive." Heroki looked at him. She had been unconcious for all of this.  
The other Z fighter's glowed a white color then rose, back to normal.  
"You have one wish left." The dragon said.  
"What do we do?" Trunks asked.  
"How about we wish that Kamakie guy back?" Krilan asked. "To make Heroki happy." Her eyes widened.  
"No, don't waste your wish on me. You all already did so much for me." She said.  
"No, it's okay." Piccolo said.  
"Is that your wish?" The dragon asked. Everyone nodded. "So be it." Kamakie appeared in front of them. Heroki's eyes filled with tears. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Kamakie!! Oh, I thought I lost you!!" She cried, then explained what had happened. After, she sadly faced Trunks, letting go of Kamakie. "Trunks...now that Kamaya's gone, I have to go back to Wen Aeniug."  
"And I have to go back to my time." He said. Heroki ran to him and embraced him tightly. Trunks was a little surprised at first, but then hugged her back. He looked at Kamakie quickly, he had a scowl on his face.  
"I'm really going to miss you." Heroki said, looking into his blue eyes. She kissed quickly quickly, then buried her face into his chest.  
"I'll miss you, too. I'll visit you sometime." Heroki backed away and smiled.  
"I can't wait." She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little square box. She pressed a button, and it expanded into a little space ship. "It's gonna be kinda hard for you to fit, Kama, but we'll manage." Kamakie smiled.  
Everyone waved good bye as Heroki climbed into her ship.  
14  
"Mom?!" Trunks called as he entered his house(in his time). He went into the kitchen, a peice of paper was on the table:  
Dear Trunks:  
Lord Kamaya -- what a bastard, eh?) has left a little chore for me to do. Go look in the basment.  
-Elcarim  
"Mom?!" He called again. He ran into the basment and screamed at what he saw.  
Bulma was hanging upside down from the ceiling, blood dripping from her dented head. A bloody hammer lay next to her. Her jaw and wrist had been broken, and there were pins and nails sticking out of her body. There was also a bullet in her leg.  
~~  
Bulma sighed. Trunks had been gone for an awfully long time.  
She heard something bang on the window, and she went outside to look. Crumbling building lay in front of her, but nothing else.  
Bulma yelped as someone grabbed her from behind. The man grabbed her hand and easily broke it.  
"Who are you?!" She yelled. The man smiled. He had black, spiky hair and black eyes, a tail whiping around behind him.  
"Hello, Bulma. I am the man who was sent to kill you." Bulma started yelling for help, though she knew that it wasn't likely that anyone would held her. The city was dead. "Stop your yelling!" He cried, then punched her in the jaw, breaking it. She tried running away, but the man shot her in the leg.  
The poor, defensless Bulma used her good leg to try and get away. The man was laughing.  
"My 'on 'ill 'ill 'oo." She said, she ment to say 'my son will kill you', but since her jaw was broken, she couldn't speak right. The man laughed again.  
"What do you think this is? Some kind of fairy tale?" He asked. He grabbed her and dragged her inside, her good hand punching him as much as she could.  
They went into the basment and Elcarim hung her upside down. She was crying; the man was loving it.  
He picked up a hammer and bashed in her head. Blood and brains spilled onto the floor. The man smiled and started sticking nails and pins into her, then went upstairs and wrote Trunks a note.  
~~  
Laughter was coming from the Son house. Trunks sadly sighed, not wanting to give them the news of his mother. After he had found her, he looked around the city, and realizing that there were only a few people left, he came back to the present.  
He knocked on the door, and a laughing Goku came out. His expression turned serious when he saw the frightened look on Trunks' face. Trunks told him about his mother. Gasps came from inside the once laughing house. Present Bulma and Trunks were in the house.  
"Well, why don't you go live with Heroki now?" Chichi asked. "Here, she left this." She handed him the little computer that she had been talking to Kamakie on. Trunks smiled.  
"Thanks, Chichi." He said, then took it and went up to his and Heroki's old room- the guest room.  
He sat on the bed and pressed a red button. Kamakie's face almost imediately showed on the screen.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Uh...is Heroki there?" Trunks asked. He nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"No.."  
"Who's that?" Heroki asked, then her and Kamakie's face was on the screen, then only Heroki's. "Trunks!"  
"Hi, Heroki." He quickly explained, then asked if he could live with her. She smiled.  
"Sure! Uh.." She looked at Kamakie then back to Trunks. "The people are pretty upset here, so I'll send Taroe to come and get you."  
"Okay." Trunks didn't know who it was, but he was okay with it since he was just going to be picked up.  
"He'll be there in about three hours." She said. "See you soon!" Then the screen went black.  
  
"Are you Trunks Briefs?" Taroe asked, as Heroki said, about three hours later. Trunks nodded. "Well then, come on." Trunks faced Goku.  
"Thank you for letting me stay all that time." He said, then went into the small ship with Taroe. Everyone waved good bye as the ship took off. Trunks was surprised at how fast it went, then realized that it had to go fast, they were traveling to the West Quadrant.  
"So you're Trunks." Taroe said. Trunks nodded.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Hm. Lord Kamakie is going to make a much better Emeperor than you would ever be." Trunks jumped.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"You and Heroki may not know it, but it has been Emperor Zarbon's plan." Trunks guessed Emperor Zarbon to be Heroki's dead father.  
"Heroki wouldn't marry Kamakie." Trunks said, quietly.  
"And why not?" Taroe asked, then paused. "Because she loves you? Ha! For one, Heroki's a pure Saiyan, you're not. And two, she's an Empress! She's not going to marry some nobody."  
"I'm the son of a prince." Trunks corrected.  
"Well, the son of a prince of a destroyed planet." Taroe said. "Heroki could never marry someone like you. And the people probably wouldn't allow it."  
"Why not?" Trunsk asked.  
"Because. Not all of us hated the way Kamaya ruled, what he did. Heroki's family had changed us Saiyan's. We use to be rutheless, coldblooded. They turned us into little sissies. But Kamaya had us back to the way we used to be. Sure, he killed some of us, but it's every Saiyan for himself. And now he's dead and it's all your fault."  
"I didn't kill him, Heroki did." Trunks said.  
"Even so, if you hadn't interfeered, Kamaya would still be alive." Trunks and Taroe were quiet the rest of the way.  
When they got to Wen Aeniug, Heroki and Kamakie were there, waititng to greet them. Heroki had on a red robe, and her hair was in a bun. Around her neck was a gold choker.  
"Trunks!" She cried, hugging him. "I missed you!" Trunks smiled. Two older Saiyans were standing behind Kamakie.   
"Hey." He said. "Can I talk to you?"   
"Sure." She said, and led him into the marble-like palace. He heard the older man say 'What did you say to him?!'  
Heroki led him into a dark red room. A very large bed was in the center of the room. The bed had large pillows and a red satin cover. Everything in this room was mostly red and satin. A red couch was opposite of the bed, but the material looked more like silk. Built into the walls were black drawers, which Trunks suspected to have clothes in it. There was a very large, gold mirror handing on the wall. The carpet was again red, and was very soft. The ceiling had a picture of a woman with long, black hair and light red eyes. Trunks recognized her as the woman that Heroki had become during the battle, but this woman looked different. Her cheekbones were higher, and she just didn't have the same face as Heroki.  
Heroki noticed him staring at it.  
"That's Roku." She said. "She was the Guardian of Wen Aeniug about two thousand years ago. The Guardian comes only when Wen Aeniug is in desperate times, but it's not the same person. I think she was the first Guardian. I don't know. If you want to know about our history and myths and stuff, you'd need to talk to Kamakie."  
"How is a Guardian chosen, and how do you know if it's a desperate time?" Trunks asked. Heroki shrugged.  
"Well, they say that the planet is kinda alive, in a sort of way. It chooses a Guardian, and it also has this legendary ship. Again, you'd have to talk to Kamakie. He knows about all that stuff, he studies it." She smiled. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She jumped onto the large bed and stretched. Trunks sat next to her.  
"Do...do you love me?" He asked. She sat up and loked at him.  
"What makes you say that? Of course I do." She said.  
"Well....that guy, Taroe, he said that your father and everyone had this big plan that you were going to marry Kamakie." Her eyes widened.  
"What?! No! I would never think of Kamakie in that way, he's my best friend, that's all." She hugged him. "You're the only guy for me." Trunks smiled. "I'll go talk to my grnadparents, you stay here. Make yourself at home, you're not leaving."  
  
"What is this about me marrying Kamakie?!" Ryoko cried. She was in the new throne room, the old one hadn't been enertered since they took the Emperor out of it to be buried. The room still had blood in it. Her grandparents, Taroe, and Kamakie stood sheepishly in front of her.  
"Don't blame us." Her grandmother said. "We're just following your fathers plans."  
"My father isn't the Emperor anyway." She said, a hint of sadness in her angry voice. "I'm the Empress, and I'm sure that Trunks will soon be the Emperor."  
"Roki, sweety." Her grandmother pleaded. "Trunks does not know how to rule a planet. True, he is a prince, but his planet is gone. He grew up on Earth. Kamakie, on the other hand, would make a great Emperor. He knows everything about ruling."  
"So?!" Heroki cried. "I don't love Kamakie- in that way! If I'm not mistaken, you two aren't ruling any more. I am." She said, then powered up to Supreme Saiyan. "I am also the strongest on this planet. You still want to argue with me?" She asked. No one answered. "Good."  
She turned back into a Mega Saiyan and then went back to her room. Trunks was pacing back and forth inside. He looked at her, worridly.  
"Are you alright? I felt your energy level increase to Supreme Saiyan." Heroki smiled and shook her head.  
"Just proving a point." He looked at her sadly.  
"Maybe I should just leave. It would be better for the planet and your grandparents." Heroki frowned.  
"No! I don't want you to leave!" She cried.  
"But none of your people like me!"  
"So?! I like you! I love you! That's all that matters!" Tears filled her eyes. "I have not known love since my sister was killed. She was the only one that cared for me. Even my grandparents don't really care. All I had was Kamakie, and there was little that he could ever do. I couldn't ever loose you, Trunks. Not after all we've been through."  
She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Trunks tightly hugged her back, not tight enough to hurt her, but to show her that he was there for her, he would protect her.  
"Trunks, the only way I think that they would except us is if...we got married." She said, leaning back and looking into his eyes.  
"Heroki...we've only known each other for like, a year, and that was because of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."  
"So?! Trunks, I can tell that we have something special. I love you so much." She said. "Please, become Emperor. Rule with me." Trunks smiled.  
"I can't say no to you." He said. Heroki grinned and kissed him.  
  
"I don't want to go." Heroki said.  
"It might be best if you do." Trunks said as they came closer to the room that Heroki had avoided for years.  
"How?! It'll just bring back horrible memories." She said.  
"You've been avoiding it so long, maybe you're getting those bad dreams from not knowing what's in here." He said. Heroki had told him that all her life she had been having nightmares about Kamaya or this room.  
Trunks opened the large doors and dust fell upon them. The smell of old blood was still present.  
Heroki walked into the room. This was where her mother and father had been killed. She walked to the corner of the room, were two, dusty dolls lay. She picked up the one with red hair in a pony tail.  
"Irinie..." She said.  
"Huh?" Trunks asked.  
"That was my dolls name." She sad. She picked up the other doll. "And Siyem.. My sister and I were playing with these when Kamaya came." She stood up and walked up the stairs which led to the throne. She sat in the largest chair. Trunks stared at her from the bottem of the steps.  
Heroki tapped the right arm chair a couple times, and a large, holographic screen shown in front of her. It was all of Wen Aeniug.   
She pressed a few more buttons, and it went away. She stood up and went back down to Trunks.  
"Let's go." She said.  
15  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Heroki asked, looking at each of the individual fighters. Four years had passed, and Trunks and Heroki, now married, had a daughter named Crystal. She was four.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Yamcha.  
"Like...about Crystal." Heroki replied. "Are we going to tell her that she's a Saiyan?"  
"Why not?" Goku asked.  
"Well..if we didn't tell her, she could grow up like a normal kid, the normal life that none of us ever had." Heroki said. "And if we told her, she would be training all the time and always being worried about the universe and stuff."  
Crystal was sitting at the table. They were all in the throne room, and Crystal had her own little table. Crystal had lavender hair and blue eyes.  
"I see your point." Trunks said.  
"Well, it's really up to you two." Gohan said.  
"Should we keep it a secret?" Heroki asked, facing Trunks. Even though he was the Emperor of Wen Aeniug, Heroki still did most of the ruling.  
"I think we should. You?" Trunks asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah, okay." She said. "Then we should get her tail off, don't you think?"  
"Yeah." Trunks said. He turned to Bulma. "Can you do it?"  
"Sure!" Cried Bulma. Heroki walked to Crystal. Laying around the young Saiyan were a ton of crayons that were snapped in half, Crystal had held them too tight.  
"Crys, Grandma is gonna take your tale off." She said. Crystal's eyes widned and she grabbed her tail.  
"No! That'll hurt!" She cried. Trunks walked over to her.  
"Come on, Crys, don't worry. Grandma will make sure it won't." He said. Crystal sighed.  
"Alright...if you say so." She hopped off of the chair and walked to Bulma. Heroki folded her arms and Trunks laughed.  
"Well, since you're going to keep this whole thing a secret, you should move to Earth." Chichi said. "I saw a nice house for sale a little farther away from mine." Heroki's eyes darted around the new, red throne room.  
"Yeah, I guess." She said. She walked tot he wall and pressed a button.  
"Kaniya, bascula lota ya nosep traq?" A woman asked, coming from the wall.  
"Kaniya. Norg fila salidar abrir's yalpe Trunks mwa ya mwa dleh suytun dca Earth, dca sulyts emet." Heroki said.  
"Huh?" Goku asked.  
"The first woman said 'hello, how may I help you?'." Vegeta started. "Then Heroki said, 'Hello. Please tell my grandparents that Trunks and I and the child and going to Earth, to live there.'"  
"Nades." Said the woman, then there was a light 'click'.  
"'Okay'." Vegeta said simply.  
Heroki quickly turned around, facing the doors.  
"Heroki..?" Trunks asked. She stared at it for a moment, then shook her head.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me these days." She said, then smiled.   
"I'll take Crystal back to Earth, that way you guys can get packed and stuff." Bulma said. "Come on, Crystal, Vegeta, and Trunks." She said, and they all left(meaning the little six-year-old Trunks).  
Just as soon as Bulma left, Heroki's smile faded and she grabbed her head, falling over.  
"Heroki!" Trunks cried, kneeling next to her. Everyone crowded around her, worridly.  
  
"I just don't understand." Trunks said. Heroki was sitting in the throne, holding her head. "This is the third time this week that this happened."  
"Is she sick?" Goten asked. Trunks shook his head.  
"No, the palace docter looked at her a couple times. She's perfectly fine." He said.  
"She doesn't look it." Yamcha mumbled.  
"Ever since Kamaya died...I've been getting these head aches." She said, then looked up. "How did he die, anyway?" She asked.  
"You still don't know?" Goku asked. "You two are linked, right? In the Saiyan way?" They nodded. "Then how can you not know?"  
"I gues I forgot." Trunks said. "With my mom and moving to Wen Aeniug and all..." He said. Heroki quickly scanned his memories.  
"Oh my God..." She said. "How could I have done that?" Everyone shrugged.  
16  
Two months later...  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Crystal cried, tears streaming down her face. She was running as fast as she could, in the middle of the woods. She was hoping that she could make it to Goku's before that man caught her... "Aah!" She cried as something hit her in the back.  
She fell, the man was laughing.  
"Well, well, well...Look what we have here." He said. Crystal stared at him.  
"My mommy and daddy will get you!" She cried. He laughed again.  
"Oh...your mommy and daddy are too weak to stop me." He said.  
"What's your name?" She asked. He grinned.  
"Elcarim."  
  
Heroki sat up into the darkness, the pain in her head unbearable.  
"Heroki?" Trunks asked, sitting up with her.  
"It's...my head..." She said weakly. "Ah..." She suddenly got up. "Crystal?!" She called. "Crystal?!?!?!"  
Trunks also got up and turned on the light. Heroki walked out of the room, one hand still on her head.  
"Crystal!!" She yelled. She went into her room, she wasn't there. "Trunks, where's Crystal?"  
"She's not in her room?" Trunks asked, walking into her room. The covers had been pulled off, so they knew that she wasn't in the bed. Heorki started looking in the closet, when Trunks shouted,  
"Look! The window!" The window was open.  
Trunks and Heroki flew out, yelling for Crystal.  
"She could be anywhere." Heroki said. "There's miles of forest out here!"  
"Well, we have to find her, no matter how long it takes." Trunks said.  
"I can't feel her ki, can you?"  
"No." That made them even more worried.  
When they finally found her, they wish that they hadn't.  
"Crystal!" Heroki cried, tears streaming down her face. Crystal's stomach had been ripped open, and her face had a look of horror on it.  
"Look at this." Trunks said, pointing to five trees. Written in Crystal's blood, it said:  
I Will Get You Heroki  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, not expecting Trunks to answer, because she ran to him and cried in his shoulder.  
  
  
A/N: So...who's Elcarim? Obviosuly the guy who killed Mirai Bulma ^_^ More to come, stay tuned!! Oh yeah and r/r plz lol :) 


	4. Four

a/n- here's a new chapter...keep in mind that Goten and Little Trunks are only six and seven here so they won't really be involved in the story...yet ^_^ oh yeah and i still don't have microsoft word...=[ im really sorry for the spelling mistakes, it annoys me when i read stories with mistakes...so sorry!!!!!! ='[  
  
17  
A month passed and Heroki and Trunks were still not over their daughter's death. On this winter day, the Z fighters were at Dende's for a meeting about Elcarim.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Trunks asked.  
"Obviously..we just wait until this guy comes to us." Goku said.  
"And obviously he wants Heroki." Piccolo said.  
"And what?" Vegeta spat. "We're just going to sit around and wait for this guy to find us?!"  
"Well, what are we supposed to do?!" Heroki cried. "We don't know who he is or where he is! We don't even know if he's Saiyan, Human, Anivale, or whatever! What do you want us to do?! Go kill every being that looks evil?!"  
Heroki and Vegeta were standing, both yelling insults at each other.  
"Hey! Cut it out!" Goku cried, jumping between them. Vegeta and Heroki folded their arms, pouted, and looked away from each other. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Heroki?" Heroki spun her head around to look at her father-in-law. Everyone was about to leave, when Vegeta walked over to Heroki.  
"Vegeta?" She mimicked. Vegeta grunted.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Heroki looked at Trunks, who was in mid-air, waiting for her to come with him.  
"Go on without me. I'll be back, soon." She said. Trunks gave his father a warning look, then smiled at Heroki and took off. "What?" Vegeta shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well...uh..." He looked at her. Heroki could see it in his eyes that he was seirous. "You..uh...know how sons come to fathes to talk sometime?"  
"Yes?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. What was he up to?  
"Well...Trunks came to me the other day...when he was working at Capsule Corp..."  
"Get on with it!" Heroki cried, her patience running out, but the serious, sincere look in Vegeta's eyes made her worried, and she was wondering if she really wanted to know what he had to tell her.  
"He..well...told me that he was cheating on you." Heroki nearly fell over.  
"What?! Trunks would never do that!" Heroki believed her words. Just the other night, Heroki had been bawling into his shoulder....  
"I can't believe she's really gone!" She cried. "Just like everyone else...my life's a mess!"  
"It's okay, Heroki, I'm here." Trunks said, trying the best he could to comfort his wife.  
"Everyone I've ever loved has left me...My mother, my father, my sister...Kamakie, but he's back...and now Crystal!" She sniffed then looked into his eyes. "Trunks, promise me you'll never leave me...promise me you'll always love me..."  
"I promise...forever..."  
Heroki believed him, and she had no doubt in her mind that Trunks would keep his promise. Vegeta sighed.  
"I didn't think you would believe me." He reached into a bag that he had and pulled out a tape. "Here. Watch this." Vegeta smiled and handed it to her, then flew away. Heroki quickly flew up to him.  
"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.  
"You are my daughter in law." He said, then took off.  
  
When Heroki got back to the house, Trunks was sitting on the couch.  
"What did father want?" He asked. Heroki shrugged, quickly brought the tape to their room, and went back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Trunks.  
"Wen Aeniug. He wanted to know about it." She lied. She could tell that Trunks didn't believe her, by their Saiyan link, and by the expression on his face, but he smiled.  
"Oh." He said simply. Then he stood up. "I'm gonna go to the market...I'll be back in like and hour." He said, then kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."  
"Bye." She said.  
18  
Heroki sighed and pressed the play button. She was going to watch the movie that Vegeta gave her, she didn't want to, but she knew that she had to.  
At first, there was nothing. Then, it showed Trunks' office at Capsule Corp. Then, if showed him and some girl walking in, the girl was giggling. Heroki gasped and her eyes filled with tears when they collapsed onto the couch and started making out.  
She immediately turned off the tv and vcr, and just sat there for a moment, unable to believe what she just saw.  
"Trunks...how could you?"  
  
When Trunks came back, Heroki was already in bed. The lines at the market had been long and it took him a long time to get rung up.  
Trunks sighed and went into his office(in the house). Capsule Corp. had been getting a lot of demands for new things and had been getting orders a lot lately. He had been working late a lot lately, and lots of times her was up late working on new things.  
Almost every night if he was up late working in his office, Heroki would come in and give him a couple of nose bleeds, and sometimes he would complain that he had work to do, but many more times he would give in to her. This night she didn't come.  
The next morning, Trunks was up early and started working again. After about an hour, he went downstairs to have breakfast. It was Sunday, and he had the day off.  
After having breakfast, Trunks got the idea that he would finish working on his new machine later, but part of him knew that he wouldn't be working on it until tomorrow.  
When Heroki finally came down, she immediately went to the fridge, she didn't even say good morning to Trunks like she ussually did.  
"Wow, sleeping beauty's finally awake." He said with a grin. Heroki just gave him a glare, grunted, and went back upstairs. "What was that all about?" He asked himself.  
A while later, Trunks was thinking about going upstairs to see if Heroki was okay, but she came down the stairs, dressed in her black stretch pants, tank top, and boots.  
"What's up?" He asked, slightly worried. Heroki eyed him with hurt, angry, upset silver eyes.  
"Merebenmock...you broke yor promise." She said, then walked to the door, opened it with such strength that almost broke it, and flew off, leaving Trunks stunned.  
  
About a half an hour later, Trunks was trying to figure out what he had done. Heroki was very far away, and all he could get out of her from the link was some video.  
He went into their room, and found a tape in the VCR.  
He pressed the play button, and the screen showed him making out with some girl.  
"What the heck...?" He thought out loud. He fast fowarded it to the end, and saw:  
Capsule Corperation  
Create-A-Video  
Images So Real That You Won't Even Believe!  
Movie Created By: Brief, Vegeta  
Trunks gasped. This was one of the recent things that Capsule Corp. just let out, you took pictures of people and places, and it could make those people do whatever you wanted.  
"So Heroki thought that I had cheated on her..." He said, then felt a great rage building up inside of his at his father. He should have known that his father would do something like this, he hated Heroki for her strength.  
Trunks flew out of the window and sped towards his father's house. When he got there, Bulma was cooking, Vegeta and the present Trunks were training.  
"Hey Trunks! How's Heroki?" She asked, smiling and facing him, but the smile faded when she saw the anger and sadness on his face. "What's wrong?"  
"Father!" He yelled. Vegeta walked in, a sly smile on his face. Little Trunks was next to him, they were both sweating.  
"Yes, son?" He asked.  
"Hi, Trunks!" Little Trunks cried.  
"Hi." Truks said quickly. "Father I know about the tape that you gave to Heroki!"  
"Oh...do you? What tape might that be?" He asked.  
"You know!" Trunks spat. "How could you?! You're my father!"  
"How could I have what?"  
"Don't pull that innocense stuff with me! You know what you did! You used Capsule Corp.'s machine to create a movie making it look like I was cheating on Heroki!" He cried.  
"Ooh...that movie." He said.  
"Yes, that movie!" He cried. "Now Heroki hates me! You're my father! I can't believe you did that!" Vegeta only smiled and shrugged.  
"Hey guys! Listen to this!" Bulma cried, pointing to the radio.  
"I'm here at Pepper Town, and you wouldn't believe whats going on down here!" The announcer cried.  
"I'm worried." Bulma said. "The only reason Heroki didn't kill us all was because of you, Trunks."  
"Hm..." Trunks thought, then continued listening to te announcement.  
"We're all waiting for Hercule to get down here! Oh folks, we thought this was over when he defeated Cell! Now we've got this woman destroing the recently restored Pepper Town!"  
"That's not good." Trunks said. "Pepper Town is pretty close. I'm going." He said. "Maybe I can talk some sense into her."  
Trunks took off, Vegeta soon following him. When they got to Pepper Town, Goku and the others were there.  
"Aw, man, Trunks, what happened?" Goku asked. Heroki was floating over the city, throwing ki blasts at it. Trunks looked at Vegeta.  
"Ask him." He said. Vegeta laughed.  
"I played a little trick on them. So what?" He asked.  
"Father do you know how bad you hurt Heroki?!?!" He yelled. "And how mad I am at you?!"  
"All in a days work." He said, then smiled. Trunks quickly told them what Vegeta did.  
"That's terrible Vegeta!" Goku cried.  
"Well, we'd better stop Heroki." Krilan said. "You go talk to her, Trunks."  
"Right." Trunks said, then flew towards Heroki. "Heroki!" Heroki stopped destroying the city and looked at him.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"Listen to me, that video you saw was made by Vegeta! That wasn't really me!"  
"Then who was it?! The man on the moon?!"   
"Yes- I mean- please, Heroki, listen to me!" He grabbed her hands, which was a bad idea.  
Heroki quickly pulled away, tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks and onto the ground below them.  
"You'll never know how much I love you, Trunks. I only wish you felt the same way." She said.  
"Heroki, I do! I love you!" He cried, grabbing her hand. She pulled it away and slapped him across the face. He flew into the ground, creating a small crater. He flew back up. Heroki was taking something off of her finger, then held it for a moment.  
"Don't touch me. I don't want you to anymore, no matter how much I love you, I want you to know how much I also hate you." She tossed the thing that she had been holding. "Goodbye, Trunks." She flew off, and only then did he realize that she gave him her wedding ring.  
19  
"Poor Trunks." Chichi muttered the next day. Trunks was home, and Chichi was at her house, washing the dishes. Goku was sitting at the table, he had just finished his dinner. "First he loses Crystal, and now Heroki. I miss that girl."  
"The worst of it is that now Heroki's on a killing spree. None of us can stop her." Goku said.  
"Yeah..." She paused. "It's kinda weird how those two came together in the first place. They both had terrible childhoods, Trunks living with the androids, and Heroki without any parents and being controlled by Kamaya...and their both totally different. Trunks is kind and gentle, while Heroki is more like Vegeta, arrogant and proud."  
"She is a Saiyan." Goku said. "And anyways, Heroki's a lot better than Vegeta." Chichi laughed.  
"You're right. The poor thing, I can't believe that Vegeta would do something like that."  
  
Heroki was unbeatable. She was destorying the Earth, and the Earth's special forces could not stop her, this reminded Trunks of the androids.  
"Trunks, does she have a tail?" Goku asked one day.  
"Of course." Trunks said.  
"Well, then she can be defeated." Goku said.  
"Huh?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh!" Piccolo cried. "That's right! If you hold a Saiyan's tail, they are totally defenceless!"  
"So were can do that, get her some handcuffs, and send her to jail! We don't even have to kill her!" Gohan cried.  
"That's good, cause Tunks would have a nervous breakdown if she died." Yamcha said, and everyone except Trunks laughed. Trunks only looked the other way.  
"So, let's go get her!" Krilan cried, everyone with new confidence.  
They sped off towards Ginger Town, where Trunks said she was.  
Indeed, she was there, destroing the city. She wasn't laughing like most of the villans were when they destroyed Earth, she had a serious look on her face.  
"Hey Heroki!" Goku yelled. She looked at him.  
"You going to try and stop me?" She asked, then smiled. "Go ahead. Please, kill me. I have nothing to live for." Trunks expected that she would start crying, but she didn't. "Everything is gone, I don't have a purpose. I'm no longer ruling, my grandparents are taking care of that for me, Trunks left me, and Crystal is gone. Please, kill me."  
"I'm not going to do that, Heroki." Goku said. "Piccolo.." Piccolo teleported behind Heroki and grabbed her tail. She would have fallen from the air, but Piccolo still held her tail, she was screaming in pain.  
"LET ME GO YOU-"  
"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled.  
They landed on the ground, and the police came and put a strong, metal ring around Heroki's tail, then handcuffed her. The put her in the police car.  
"Good bye, Heroki." Trunks whispered to himself as she drove off.  
20  
Heroki sighed. She had been in jail for about two months now. A couple of times, Trunks had come and tried to talk to her, but Heroki just screamed at him and he left, not wanting to make her even more mad.  
"Huh?" Heroki asked herself, looking up. Two Saiyans were standing there.  
"Kamakie!" She cried, pouncing up to see her friend.  
"Hello, Heroki. This is Elcarim, do you remember him?" Kamakie asked. The other man smiled.  
"Yeah, hi." She said. Elcarim had been a childhood friend of hers.  
"Well, we're here to bust you out." Elcarim said, ripping off the bars.  
"We were thinking about taking over Earth, then we heard of you." Kamakie said. Heroki swung her tail to him and he ripped off the ring around her tail. She then easily picked apart the handcuffs.  
"Yeah...how's Wen Aeniug?"  
"Fine." Kamakie said. "Now, let's get out of here, hm?" He extended his hand and blew up half of the jail.  
"Alright!" Heroki cried.  
They flew out of the jail, then blew it up. Soon, the Z fighters came.  
"Heroki!" Goku yelled.  
"The one and only!" Heroki cried happily.  
"Let's go, they're no match for us." Elcarim said.  
"Right." Kamakie and Heroki said at the same time. They all sent a couple of ki blasts at them, then took off.  
  
Heroki grunted, looking in the mirror. It was about a week later, and Kamakie, Heroki, and Elcarim were in a store. Heroki was trying on clothes, and Kamakie and Elcarim were bordly watching as she went into the dressing room, then came out and asked what they thought of her.  
Right now she was wearing a tight, lime green suit, white boots, and a red sash around her stomach.  
"Ttthhp..." She blew a 'rassberry'.  
"What?" Kamakie asked in an annoyed tone. "You've tried on at least five hundred outfits. Why are you displeased with this one?" She turned to them, tears clouding her eyes as she grabbed her stomach.  
"I'm fat!" She yelled. Elcarim and Kamakie fell out of their chairs. "What kind of crap do they feed you at the jail?!" They laughed.  
"Heroki, you are anything but fat." They said.  
"Well, I'm definetely bigger than I was before. That's it, I'm going on a diet."  
"Heroki how can you be fat if you train every day?" Elcarim asked.  
"You're probably just seeing muscle." Kamakie said.  
"Well, I'm still going on a diet. I have to loose like, ten pounds."  
"Just work out." Kamakie said with a grin, Elcarim also grinned.  
"No! I'll just gain more with the muscle!"  
"But then it will be muscle, not fat." Elcarim said.  
"Oh shut up. I'm going on a diet and that's final."  
  
Elcarim yawned. It was a week later, and they were all sitting in the living room in their house.  
"Hey guys." He said. Heroki and Kamakie looked at him. "You mind if I go train? You both are way stronger than me. I'll go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Heroki and Kamakie exchanged glances, then shrugged.  
"Sure." They both said at the same time. Elcarim grinned.  
"Good."  
  
"Why don't we just try the same thing on them again? The tail thing? They all have tails." Gohan suggested one day.  
"I guess." Goku said. "We can't just stand by and watch them destroy everything. So let's go."  
They started flying towards where their home was, and wher ethey could feel their ki. When they started getting close, they could her screaming and yelling, and it wasn't coming from humans, it was from three people, or Saiyans.  
One paticular yell sounded like, 'let her go!'.  
"What's going on over there?" Goku asked as they all paused.  
"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out!" Trunks cried, then started speeding towards them, the others following.  
"Elcarim?! What are you doing?!" One man shouted, who Trunks guessed to be Kamakie. Heroki was screaming,  
"Let me go!!"  
Trunks flew faster, and when he got there, he saw that Elcarim had Heroki in a head lock and was holding a gun to her head.  
"Oh gosh..." Gohan muttered.  
"Elcarim...?" Trunks muttered, his eyes widened. "Ah! He's the one that- that killed my mother!"  
Elcarim looked at them and smiled.  
"Silly Heroki, couldn't you tell that I was masking all of my power? I was already way more powerful than you. You gave me the opputunity to get even more stronger." He said with a laugh. "Now, all of you come with me, or I shoot her." Trunks looked at the Z Fighters, and Goku nodded, meaning that they should go.  
Elcarim sped off with Heroki, and Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Krilan, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Kamakie followed. They came to a large, metal box, and Elcarim motioned for them all to get in. When they did, a glass-like cover went over them and Elcarim and Heroki left.  
Soon, a hole opened in the wall and Heroki fell in, then the hole closed.  
"Don't even try getting out." Goku said.  
"Why not?" Krilan asked.  
"Elcarim is such a copy-cat!" Yamcha shouted.  
"A long time ago, Emperor Pilaf did the same thing to us. When they sun comes up, the heat will be trapped in here witht he glass, and it will become something like an oven in here. I think it's called the green house effect." He said, and everyone was a bit surprised that he knew all of that, being Goku and all.  
"Who is this Elcarim guy anyway?" Gohan asked.  
"An old friend." Heroki said. "He was the strongest on our planet. Before Kamaya came, we had a tournement, much like your World-Martial-Arts-Tournament. Everyone who wished to participated, and Elcarim did. He defeated Kamakie, and even me. When the final round came, he was against our former champion and the strongest Wen Aeniugen, Nocimonoren. Elcarim killed Nocimonoren, but no one ever knew if he ment to or not. I can't understand why he wanted to do something like this."  
"He hates anyone who isn't a Saiyan." Kamakie said. "Unless they're full Saiyan, he hates them."  
"Reminds me of someone else I know." Heroki muttered.  
"Why, though?" Gohan asked. "You, Heroki, Vegeta, and Dad are Saiyans, so why is he doing this to you?"  
"I don't know why he's doing it to Kamakie, but he's doing it to me, Vegeta, and Goku because we've each married people who are humans." Heroki said. "Now that I remember, you did have a child with a human." She said to Kamakie. "But as soon as the child was born, Kamakie left her. Maybe Elcarim's doing it to him because of that, or maybe because he's friends with me, and I married Trunks, which was a mistake." She added quickly. Everyone was silent after that.  
'Heroki, please listen to me.' Trunks said, using their Saiyan link.  
'Why should I?'  
'Listen Heroki! Don't you remember?! Capsule Corp. just made that thing where you can create movies! That's what Vegeta did! Even scan my mind!' And so Heroki did, and her eyes widened.  
'Trunks...I'm so sorry! I would hug you, but that would look a little weird...' They both smiled.  
"How did you ever get out of here?" Gohan asked his father.  
"I changed into that big monkey thing, and broke the cage. But I can't do that now because I don't ave a tail and there is no moon." Goku said.  
"Oozaru." Heroki said. "The Saiyan ape is called Oozaru."  
"Oh." Goku said.  
"Well, there is a way to create an artificial moon." Said Kamakie.  
"Oh yeah!" Heroki cried. "I can change into the Oozaru!"  
"So can I." Kamakie said, standing up and swinging around his tail. Heroki also stood and swung her tail.  
"Yes, but to turn you back into a human, we either have to cut off your tail, or destroy the moon." Piccolo said.  
"Please, please blow up the moon." Heroki said.  
"Okay, then, Heroki will become the- Oozaru...and we'll get out of here!" Goku cried happily.  
"Wait a second." Vegeta said, then stood up and pulled a knife out of his boot. He walked to Kamakie.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Cried Kamakie. Vegeta grabbed his tail and cut it off, Kamakie screaming and swearing in Saiyan. "What was that for?!" He finally yelled in English.  
"We can't have two Oozarus." He said with a smirk. Kamakie muttered something in Saiyan, then yelled something else in Saiyan, and a ki blast came through his hands and went into the sky, then formed into a full moon.  
Heroki looked at it, then looked at everyone.  
"I've never done this before, so-" She started, but then her eyes widened quickly and the pupils went away. Her eyes turned red and her body started expanding and growing fur, until she broke the whole glass and metal room.  
"Okay, get the moon!" Goku cried, and Piccolo blew it up. Everyone turned around, because they knew that when she turned back into a normal Saiyan, she wouldn't be wearing anything. When she did turn back into a Saiyan, Trunks picked her up and quickly sped towards their house.  
21  
When Heroki woke up, she was back in her and Trunks' large house. She was about to speed out the window, then she remembered that she didn't have anything on, and that Vgeeta actually created the tape.  
Heroki got up and put on some clothes, and went downstairs. Trunks was sitting on the couch.  
"Should I say 'sleeping beauty is awake'? Because last time you left me." He said. Heroki's eyes widened and she jumped on the couch and buried her face into his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Trunks! I should have listened to you!" She cried.  
"It's okay." He laughed. "We made those movies too realistic. I would be mad at you if I saw that with you, too." She looked at him and smiled. "Let's just promise that if there's a problem, we'll talk about it, kay?"  
"Kay." She said. She stared into his eyes for a moment. "Why aren't you doing anything to me?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I killed hundreds of innocent people, and now you're just hugging me. You're supposed to be yelling at me."  
"No, I'm not going to. This is all father's fault."  
"Well, if anything happens between us again, which I don't think it will, I'm not doing to do this again. I forgot how kind all of the others were to me, even when they found out that I was sent here to kill you."  
"That's good to hear." He said with a smile.  
"Trunks...you're forgiving me now, but what if, say, 18 in you're time said that she was sorry. Would you forgive her?" She asked. Trunks blinked. She could tell that he didn't know what to say.  
"Probably not. She had been killing for over thirteen years." He said. Heroki nodded.  
"I see." She said. Suddenly, the sky turned dark. "What's that?" She asked.  
"Oh no! The only time the sky gets that dark during the day is when the dragon is brought out!"  
  
a/n-obviously elcarim has gathered the dragon balls and has gotten the dragon...but what is he going to wish for(isn't it obvious??)? And what does he have to tell the Z fighters? Someone is dead!! And who does Elcarim wish back(that's obvious, too...)? Hehe.... r/r! 


	5. Five

a/n-wee...sorry it took so long i couldn't figure out how to work the thing...lol =]  
  
Trunks and Heroki quickly got dressed and flew out the window. They soon caught up with Goku and Gohan, then kept flying.  
They made it to where everyone else was, crouded around the dark man and the dragon balls. The dragon hung over the man and everyone.  
"You have two wishes." The dragon's voice echoed through the sky.  
"Oh no!" Goku cried. "It's Elcarim!"  
"No kidding!" Heroki cried.  
"First..." Elcarim started. "I wish for imortality." He said.  
"It shall be done." The dragon said, then Elcarim glowed. "You have one more wish."  
"One more wish, huh?" Elcarim asked. "Hm...Okay, I wish Kamaya back." Heroki gasped as an outline of Kamaya shown and then Kamaya himself came back.  
"Oh shit..." Heroki mumbled. The dragon dissapeared and the dragon balls flew away in all different directions. Elcarim looked up and grinned.  
"Aren't you wondering where one of your friends are?" He asked. Everyone looked around. Who was missing?  
"Where's Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. Elcarim laughed, and suddenly appeared right in front of Trunks.  
"Where's Vegeta?" Elcarim asked, laughing coldly.  
"You didn't...?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh, I did, Trunks. I killed your father." He grinned. "Do you want to know what his last words were?" Trunks didn't answer, he just kept staring into Elcarim's coal-like eyes. "Nola veal yamn nas."  
"Which means?" Trunks asked angrily.  
"Leave my son alone." Heroki translated.  
"Very good, Heroki!" Elcarim exclaimed, clapping a couple of times. "You haven't forgotten your native tongue!" Heroki seemed to shoot bloody daggers at Elcarim with her eyes, she seemed to be the only one to not be afraid of him, now. "Now, I have buisness to attend to. Good luck trying to stop me!" Kamaya joined Elcarim in the air and they took off.  
Everyone quietly started flying away, not wanting to take the liberty of telling Bulma the bad news.  
"Trunks." Heroki said on the way there.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we should train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We have to be extremely strong to defeat Elcarim." She paused. "Trunks, I want you to be stronger than me. If I ever decide to turn on you again, I want you to be able to stop me and to talk some sense into me."  
"Fine with me." Trunks said.  
"Then let's just get our clothes and go."  
"Um...okay."  
  
Soon, Heroki and Trunks were entering the Chamber. Next, Piccolo was going, and then Goku and Gohan.  
The large doors closed behind them, and Heroki turned to Trunks.  
"This time we have to train all the time. No resting except sleeping or eating." She said. "So let's start now."  
22  
When Trunks and Heroki finally came out, they were yawning and stretching.  
"Why so tired?" Gohan asked. They had achieved what they had wished, Trunks was way stronger than Heroki, actually past Supreme Saiyan. He was what Heroki called a 'Difinitive Saiyan', and there was no name after that, there was just 'Difinitive Saiyan one, two, three', and so on. When he transformed, he had blond hair and gold eyes.  
"In the Chamber, it's the middle of the night." Heroki said, with a yawn.  
"Whoa!" Goku cried, his eyes wide. "Trunks, what is that?!"  
"Huh?" Trunks asked, and everyone gasped when they saw something furry and brown wrapped around his waste.  
"Dad, you and I have one, too!" Gohan cried. Gohan, Goku, and Trunks observed their tails.  
"Heroki, do you know what's going on?" Trunks asked. Heroki had a worried and confused look on her face as she stared at her husband's new tail.  
"I might." She said. "Come with me." As the Saiyan's flew away, Piccolo went into the Chamber.  
"Where are we going?" Asked Gohan.  
"Kamakie's. He would know better what's going on than me." Heroki said. Trunks grunted. Kamakie and Trunks hated each other, and Heroki couldn't stand it. She guessed that Trunks was jealous of Kamakie's long friendship with Heroki, and Kamakie was jealous of Trunks because of Heroki's love for him.  
Kamakie had currently been living in their old hideout. He didn't have any other place to go, he could not stay with Heroki because of Trunks, and Heroki begged him not to go back to Wen Aeniug.  
They landed in front of the house, and Heroki nocked, and almost immediately Kamakie answered.  
"Hey. What's up?" He asked.  
"Kama, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku have tails." She gasped. "And so do you!"  
"I know."  
"So what's going on?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kamakie grinned. "Mating season."  
"Mating season? But that hasn't happened since Roku ruled." Kamakie nodded, no trace of a grin left on his face.  
"I know. Heroki, I need to talk to you." He jerked his head to inside the house. Heroki started to go in, but Trunks grabbed her shoulder.  
"I'll be fine." She said, smiling. Trunks grunted then angrily folded his arms and looked the other way. Heroki giggled to herself. He looks just like his father like that. She thought, then went in.  
"Heroki, don't you get it?" Kamakie asked, slamming the door in Trunks' face. Heroki sprawled out on the couch, yawning.  
"No, I'm sorry to say that I don't." She said.  
"Heroki, be serious about this!" Kamakie cried. Heroki sat up.  
"Okay, I'm listening."  
"Listen, Heroki, you were right. There hasn't been a mating season since the time of Roku, and Roku was the guardian of Wen Aeniug, and a guardian only comes at a time of need."  
"Yeah? So?" Heroki asked.  
"Just listen. There was a mating season. What ussually happens during mating season?"  
"Saiyans mate?"  
"Right, which makes what?"  
"More Saiyans?"  
"Right." Kamakie said. Heroki grinned and lay back down.  
"What's wrong with some Saiyans mating? I don't see any harm there." Kamakie grabbed Heroki's shoulders, leaning on top of her.  
"Heroki stop being so damn calm!" He yelled. Heroki winced from his loud voice.  
"Hey!" Heroki and Kamakie looked at the door way. An angry Trunks was standing there. Heroki looked up at Kamakie and realized how bad this situation looked. Both of them on the couch, Kamakie on top of Heroki who was looking surprised and scared, and Kamakie looking angry, especially since it was mating season.  
Kamakie jumped off of Heroki and Heroki sat up.  
"Nothing happened." Heroki informed her fuming husband, but she knew that it wasn't her who Trunks was mad at, it was Kamakie. Kamakie was blushing madly, but trying to keep a cool and unconcerned look on his face.  
"What do you think you were doing?!" Trunks yelled.  
"Nothing. What, don't trust your wife?" Kamakie asked with a grin.  
"Trunks, nothing happened. He just- well, grabbed my shoulders so that I would stop kidding around." She said. "He was trying to tell me something important and I didn't take it seriously."  
Trunks glared at Kamakie, who waved his hand.  
"You can go now." Kamakie said. Trunks looked at Heroki, and she nodded in aproval. He sighed and closed the door.  
"Sorry, Kama, I'll listen." Heroki said. Kamakie sighed, his cheeks starting to go back to the normal color.  
"Listen, I'll stop trying to make you realize it. When Roku ruled, she ws the guardian, who only comes at a time of need. There was a mating season, which created more Saiyans." Heroki's eyes widened. "Something is going, or has, happened to Wen Aeniug."  
Heroki would have fallen, but Kamakie's strong arms caught her. She grabbed her head, getting one of those horrible head aches that she used to get, but this time it was different. She was seeing Wen Aeniug being blown up. When the images stopped, Heroki ran out the door, getting confused looks from the Saiyans, especially Trunks.  
Heroki flew as fast as she could, and got the space ship out of her garage and took off as quickly as she could. This ship only took and hour to get to Wen Aeniug, thanks to Kamakie. Ussually when Heroki took trips to Wen Aeniug, she would go to sleep on the way there, but Heroki was too nervous this time.  
  
"Where is it?!" Heroki cried to herself. The ships' computer said that they were already there, but Heroki couldn't see Wen Aeniug anyway, and it's kind of hard to not see a planet. "Oh no..."  
Heroki gasped when she saw one of Wen Aeniug's moons, Emahg. It was large and blue, Heroki's favorate moon. It had a ring around it, and if you stood on one side of Wen Aeniug, the moon was right in front of you. Heroki and Trunks' wedding picture was actually taken in front of Emahg.  
"But if the moons here..." She said to herself, then noticed the large rocks floating around. "No..." Heroki raised her knees to her chin and put her fore-head on them, wrapped her arms around her shins, and cried. Wen Aeniug was gone.  
23  
"Where is she?" Trunks asked no one angrily. He was walking around in circles in their house. Kamakie didn't tell Trunks what he had told Heroki, and Heroki was too far away by the time Trunks thought to read her mind.  
After he got home he found the space ship gone, and he knew that Heroki had gone to Wen Aeniug.  
"But why?" He asked himself. "Why wouldn't she take me?! I am the Emperor!"  
Ussually Trunks wouldn't be so agrivated with Heroki going to Wen Aeniug, and he almost never adressed himself as the Emperor of Wen Aeniug, but this day was different, this season was different. Just Heroki not being there made him angry, because of what he needed from her, something he needed more than any time he needed it before.  
"Darn this stupid mating season!" He cried. It wasn't making him angry at a person that he never wanted to be angry at.  
When she finally came in, Trunks nearly pounced at her, but then saw the upset look on her face, and he noticed that she ws crying. Every feeling except concern left him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, much more calmly than how he was speaking to himself before. Heroki looked at him with hollow eyes, then collapsed onto the couch and cried hysterically.  
Trunks sat next to her and ran his hand over her back, trying to comfort her. He read her mind, and also felt a great sadness. Millions of people had been killed, and Trunks knew that this must have been the result of Elcarim.  
Trunks pulled Heroki up and she cried into his shoulder.  
"What a good Empress I am." She cried.  
  
After the mating season was over(which was only a week), everyone was waiting for Elcarim and Kamaya to make a move. Heroki had taken pregnancy pills, because her and Trunks couldn't bear loosing another child.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Trunks asked, he was going to go to work.  
"I'll be fine!" She cried. "We have a morgage to pay. As if saving the world isn't enough." Trunks laughed.  
"Alright, then. Make sure you call me if anything happens." Heroki nodded.  
"Okay."  
A couple of hours later, Heroki was up in her room, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Wen Aeniug. She quickly sat up when someone cleared their throagt. Heroki nearly started screaming.  
"Hey, Heroki." Kamaya said calmly.  
"What do you want, Kamaya?" She asked, slowly inching towards the phone.  
"No, no." Kamaya said, pointing his finger at the phone and shot a laser at it. "Your 'Romeo' isn't going to help you this time."  
"What do you want?" Heroki repeated. Kamaya grinned.  
"You." He said.   
Heroki's eyes widened as Kamaya pushed her back down on the bed. Heroki desperetely tried to push him off, but she wasn't strong enough, and Trunks was too far away for her to get in touch with him mentally, all she could do was wait for him to get home. It was better than when he raped he when she was younger, at least someone could help her now.  
"You're mine, Heroki. You will always be.You will never know love, Heroki. No one will ever be able to love a thing like you, not after all you have done. You may have once had a chance at love Heroki but I took that away from you and I want you to understand that. I want you to understand that I have power over you and that you are under my control and that you will follow my orders without resistance. Elcarim and I will kill Trunks."  
  
"Heroki?" Trunks called, going into the house and putting down his breif case. He sighed and closed the door. Even when Elcarim was destroying the Earth, people still demanded many things. "Heroki?" He repeated, suddenly feeling scared.  
Trunks went upstairs, into their room. He gasped when he saw half on the phone, and the other half on the floor. Heroki's clothes were laying around the room, they looked as if they had been torn off.  
He turned around when he heard someone puking, and gasped to see Heroki in the bathroom, puking into the toilet. She wasn't wearing anything, and she looked horrible. Her eyes were red and swolen from crying, and she was very pale.  
"What happened?" Trunks asked, kneeling next to her and wrapping his arms around her for comfort. She just started crying into his shoulder. He read her mind. "Oh my God...I knew I shouldn't have left!"  
  
A couple days later, all of the Z fighters were going to fight Elcarim and Kamaya. None of them knew of Kamaya coming to Heroki and raping her.  
When they landed, Elcarim and Kamaya also appeared. Elcarim grinned. Heroki felt like hiding behind Trunks from Kamaya, but she wouldn't, she couldn't let the others know that she feared him.  
"Annoying week, wasn't that?" He asked the Saiyans. "I must have raped fifty humans."  
"You destroyed Wen Aeniug." Heroki said angrily. Elcarim laughed, and only then did they realize a couple of Saiyans behind Elcarim and Kamaya. "Rohne?! Kita?!"  
"Hello, Empress." Rohne said. "Hey, Trunks." She purred. Rohne was the secretary at the palace, she had a crush on Trunks.  
"Before we destoryed Wen Aeniug, we got Rohne and Kita to join us." Kamaya said. "Seems they didn't like the way your family ruled, either."  
"So, let's get this over with. Let's have the strongest fighter. Come on up, Heroki." Elcarim said. Heroki was about to tell Elcarim that she wasn't the strongest, but Kamaya but in.  
"Elcarim, no!" He cried. "You cannot hurt Heroki."  
"And why not?" He asked.  
"Elcarim, just listen to me. If you kill her, everything I've worked for will be destroyed!" He cried.  
"Like I care." Elcarim said. Kamaya stepped in front of him and put his arms out.  
"I cannot let you hurt her. You have no idea what your doing." He said. Heroki stared at him in utter confusion. Kamaya ruined her life, and now he was protecting her?  
"Be quiet, old man."  
"You have to believe me, Elcarim! Killing Heroki would ruin everything! Maybe even end your own life!"  
"I said be quiet!" Elcarim yelled, then sent a powerful ki blast at Kamaya. Kamaya may have been stronger than everyone but Trunks, but he was definetely not stronger than the immortal Saiyan.  
Heroki thought for a moment that Kamaya maybe cared for her, raped her then protected her...in a twisted way, of course. Heroki nor the Z fighters had any idea of the ultimate evil waiting...waiting for Heroki...which would one day destroy everything.  
  
  
a/n- okay...more coming soon...after i write it...=] 


	6. Six

a/n-A couple things to say...I still don't have Microsoft Word. Blame Uncle David for not giving it to us yet, and blame Aunty Linda's boyfriend for messing up my computer in the first place. Just...please, work with me. I hate spelling wrong, and I hate reading fanfictions with misspelled words. So sorry...But anyway, you're probably going to see more updates lately. I was getting kind of bored with it before(writing it for the second time and all), but now I'm like at the end of the middle of the book. And guess what? IT'S ONLY LIKE FIFTY SOMETHING PAGES!!! =[=[=[ It was three hundred and thirty four before...I did take out a lot of things that happened. Like when Crystal died, she was actually like, sixteen. And Vegeta had turned evil and sided with Elcarim. But after this story, I will be working on a sequel....but god, I need a name for it. Just 'The Sequel To The Messenger' is very stupid. So...maybe you could help. Whatever. This might take a turn for drama in a little while, I know that while I was writing this the first time I cried when....well, someone died. Okay...I think I've said everything that needs to be said, so I'll stop boring you(and hopefully you are not bored with this story...because I love it! but if it is boring you, and you're just reading cause you have no life and you're just wasting time, sorry because there's a whole new evil now...) and you can get on with the story!!! When you're done, please review! Love 'ya! ~Caity =]  
ps-for those of you who are just reading this because you like Trunks....don't stop reading because if you read this chapter(for two reasons) you'll see that he's coming back. wow, *big* spoiler there...sorry....  
  
  
24  
Elcarim grinned. "Well, now that he's out of the way...Come on, Heroki."  
"You said you wanted the strongest?" Heroki asked.  
"Yes." Elcarim replied in a bored tone.  
"Then...you want Trunks." Heroki said. Elcarim looked stunned for a moment, then turned his looks to confidance and boredom.  
"Oh really? Alright, then." He said. Trunks quickly powered up into a Difinite Saiyan and flew at Elcarim.  
  
All hope left all of the Z fighters when Trunks couldn't fight back. Trunks was a normal Saiyan again, and Elcarim was showing no mercy.  
"Let me go!!!" Heroki yelled. A couple of the fighters were using all of their strength just to hold her back. She was desperetely trying to get out there and help Trunks, even if it cost her her life.  
"No! He'll just kill you, too!" Goku cried.  
"So?! I don't care! We can't just watch him die!" Heroki cried.  
"We can just wish him back with the dragon balls!" Krilan cried, everyone except Heroki and Kamakie looked at him.  
"Uh..yeah! Yeah, we can." Goku said.  
'Trunks, I'm sorry, they won't let me get to you!' Heroki cried to Trunks mentally.  
'It's alright...you can wish me back with the dragon balls...' He said.  
'I love you...'  
'I love you, too.' He paused as Elcarim was about to fire a ki attack at him. 'I'm going to miss you.' And with that, Heroki's eyes widened as Trunks' ki dissapeared.  
  
Heroki immediately let her ki burst out below her and started flying up to Dende's palace. Goku, Gohan, and the others quickly followed.  
"Heroki, wait!" Goku cried. Heroki stopped and looked down at them. She felt no reason to cry, because she was going to wish him back. But why did he say that he was going to miss her?  
"What?" Heroki asked.  
"Um...we can't wish Trunks back." Goku said. Heroki's eyes widned.  
"What? But- but you said that we could! And he told me that we could! Right before he died!"  
"We told you that so that you wouldn't go and get yourself killed." Gohan said. Tears blocked Heroki's vision. "Heroki..." Heroki flew past them, and started flying back to her house. Trunks was gone...forever.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and stood up.  
"Am I dead?" He asked himself. He looked at what seemed to be a never ending bridge, and Trunks recognized it as 'Snake Road'. He hadn't gone to Snake Road last time when Cell shot him with a laser, because he was just clinging to life, but they still had to wish him to be alive because if not, he would have died.  
Trunks looked down at his clothes, then took out his sword and looked at his reflection. He was young again, around the age of when he first met Heroki.  
He sighed, relieved to see that Goku and the others had succesfully kept Heroki away from the battle, she was still alive.  
But was that a good thing? He might not ever see her again, since her whole life she wasn't trying to protect the Earth, at one point she was training to destroy it, just like his father.  
He should have been happy, but yet he was sad. He sighed and sat down. Heroki was gone, he would never see her again.  
Trunks closed his eyes to try and talk to Heroki with their link. It was a long shot, but he had to try.  
'Heroki?' When he didn't get an answer, he realized that he couldn't even feel her anymore.  
I can't be sad. He thought. Heroki's alive. Trunks couldn't believe that he actually wanted her to die, but it wouldn't make a difference anyway. She would just be dead, and possibly reincarnated. He was never going to see her again, and that was it.  
"I'm going to miss you, Heroki." He said to himself, then started his long walk down Snake Road.  
25  
"Sh...it's okay..." Kamakie tried comforting Heroki, but it wouldn't work. She was crying hysterically into his shoulder. Her hair was blonde, and if she looked at him her eyes were blue. Trunks was dead, and they were bonded, so Heroki was only half as powerful without him, making her a Super Saiyan.  
"If only...I could turn back time." She said, looking up at him and sniffling a couple of times. "I could have died with him...I want to die..."  
"No, don't say that." He said. Heroki just started crying again. "I'm here for you, Heroki, I always will be. I-" What Kamakie was about to say would have ruined everything. Heroki looked up at him, waiting for him to finish. "I'll never leave you." That was a mistake. Heroki just started crying even more. But that wasn't what he was originally going to say, he knew that he could never tell Heroki how he felt for her unless he was dying in her arms, which he didn't know would be happening in only a few months.  
"That's what Trunks told me...and now he's gone." She said between sobs. Kamakie just kept hugging her. That's all he could do for her, hug her and give her a shoulder to cry on.  
All Heroki could think about was Trunks...and Crystal. The two most important people in her life were gone, and now she was just waiting for Kamakie to leave. Her daughter was dead, her father-in-law, and now her husband. It was like her nightmare wasn't ending, even if Kamaya was dead. No one knew about her last encounter with Kamaya, other than Trunks and Kamakie.  
Then she realized that she brought the nightmare with her. If she had never come to Earth, Trunks would be alive. She was the reason that Kamaya came, and now Elcarim. It was her fault...all her fault...  
"It's all my fault." She said, suddenly not able to hold her thoughts in.  
"How?" Kamakie asked.  
"If I had never come to Earth, Trunks and even Vegeta would be alive." Even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed Vegeta. Even if they would fight and tease each other all the time, she really liked him under all of his arrogance and pride, and Heroki guessed that that was the Vegeta that Bulma and Trunks saw in him. He really cared under everything, he was just to proud to show it.  
"It wasn't your fault, Kamaya made you come, and now he's dead." Kamakie said. "And anyway, where would Trunks be without you? All he would have is his mother, and she would soon die anyway because she was...well...old. Then what would he do? The only thing that was important in his life was over, maybe even what he was born for, to go back in time. So you- in a way- gave him a reason to live other than going back into the past." Heroki laughed lightly.  
"You make no sense." Kamakie smiled and shrugged.  
"I know." Heroki wasn't crying as madly anymore, she felt like she didn't have the strength. She only cried silently, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged Kamakie and stared at nothing.  
  
All there was was darkness. Nothing else. Heroki seemed to be standing in darkness, or maybe floating.  
"Where am I?" She asked herself, her voice echoeing. The last she remembered, she had gone to bed and Kamakie left for home,and now she was floating in some dakrness. "Is this a dream?" Maybe it was a dream, but it didn't feel like one. Heroki could think, and move, and she felt very aware.  
Suddenly, the darkness changed to woods. Someone was running through the woods, screaming and crying.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried. Heroki walked over, and saw that the little girl that was running was Crystal.  
"Crystal!" Heroki cried, reaching out to grab her daughter, but Heroki only went through her. "Aah!"  
Crystal tripped over a rock, and fell. Elcarim stood over her, laughing.  
"Well, well, well...Look what we have here." He said. Crystal stared at him.  
"My mommy and daddy will get you!" She cried. He laughed again.  
"Oh...your mommy and daddy are too weak to stop me." He said.  
"What's your name?" She asked. He grinned.  
"Elcarim."  
"Crystal!" Heroki cried, then she knew that neither Crystal or Elcarim could hear her. Elcarim took out a sword and put it through Crystals stomach. Heroki was crying.  
Elcarim lifted the sword up, and pulled it out to the side. Crystal tried to hold in her guts, but it wouldn't work. She was going to die.  
Crystal just lay still, not struggling to try and put her stomach insides back in. Elcarim was laughing.  
"Crystal!" Heroki cried again, kneeling beside her dying daughter. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't help you..."   
Then, the scene changed. She was in space, hovering over Wen Aeniug.  
"What the hell is going on here?" She asked herself, then gapsed. Elcarim was standing next to her with Kamaya, Rhone, and Kita.  
"Good bye, Wen Aeniug." Elcarim said, then the four threw powerful ki blasts at the planet.  
Then Heroki was on the planet, watching all of her screaming people run around, trying to find some sort of a space ship. But it was too late, ki blasts were already pumelling onto the planet.  
Next, Heroki felt a great wind ripping through her hair. Elcarim was again in front of her, and a Super Saiyan was next to her.  
"Trunks." Heroki said, simply, feeling the tears come back. Trunks looked confident, and so did Elcarim.  
Heroki turned around. The past her was standing above Trunks, Elcarim, and herself, she was smiling.  
"You cannot win." Trunks said. Elcarim laughed.  
"Oh, but I already have." Elcarim smirked.  
"Evil never provails. Even if I die, someone stronger will take my place." Trunks said.  
"Oh but Trunks...if only you knew..." Heroki said tearfully, and tried to touch him, knowing that she couldn't. Again, her fingers went right through him. "I don't want to be here!" She cried. She knew that this was no ordinary dream, someone was showing this to her, keeping her here in this 'dream'.  
But she couldn't wake up. She watched Trunks struggle to stay alive, and she was going to see him die.   
"You can never win." Trunks said weakly, standing up after he ad been hit with a powerful ki blast. The past Heroki was now screaming, being held back.  
"Why couldn't you remeber?" Heroki asked her past self. "Why didn't you remember that Trunks was already wished back once? Then you could have helped...at least escaped..."  
Heroki watched as Elcarim sent the energy blast at Trunks, and he died.  
"Let me out of here!" Heroki yelled, squeazing her eyes shut, at whoever was keeping her there. She knew that this was not an ordinary deam, she was not there when Crystal died or when Wen Aeniug was blown up.  
Heroki couldn't hear her past form screaming anymore, and the wind was gone. Where am I now? Heroki thought, then opened her eyes.   
This time, she didn't know where she was. She was in a cave, with no light.  
"Well then, I'll just make my own light." Heroki said, then let her Super Saiyan light dance around her.  
What she was looking at was herself and Kamakie, sleeping in the cave.  
"This never happened." Heroki said to herself. The Heroki in front of her had silver hair. "This cannot be the past, it must be the future or something."  
Then, she was back in the darkness. Someone was laughing.  
"Who are you?!" Heroki asked.  
"Terrible...isn't it, Heroki?" The voice asked. It was not Elcarim's, or Kamayas's, so who was it?  
"Who are you?" Heroki repeated.  
"Think of all of the things you just saw...You are a terrible mother, Empress, and wife. Don't you think?"  
"Shut up!" Heroki yelled.  
"Do you wish to see your end?" The voice asked.  
"No! Leave me alone!" But the thing wouldn't leave her alone.  
She was standing in a field, looking at herself. She had black hair and light red eyes, and she was wearing a black suit that covered her whole body except her head, back, and a hole opened up around her belly button. It didn't really look like Heroki, but Heroki could tell it was herself by her face.  
"I'm sorry, Trunks...I love you." She said.  
"Trunks?" Heroki asked herself. The other Heroki's hand was on her chest. A ki blast was starting to form in her hand, and her eyes squeezed shut tightly as the energy blast made by herself went through her heart. "I kill myself? But why?"  
She didn't get the answer, and she knew that she never would until that day, because suddenly she was back in the blackness.  
"Why do I kill myslef?" Heroki asked the deep voice that had been talking to her before.   
"Well, that would be spoiling the future, wouldn't it? Unfortunetely, I can't do anything to stop you. I'll tell you this, you killed yourself so that I wouldn't get you." He said.  
"Is Trunks alive there?" Heroki asked, remembering that she had told Trunks that she loved him.  
"Yes, but he won't be alive for much longer."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he comes to Yavn Ehmol to kill me."  
Heroki suddenly sat up, breathing hard and sweating. She was back in her house, in her bed.  
"...was it just a dream?" She asked herself, then shivered violenty. It had felt so real... She looked out the window. It was morning, nine o' clock when she looked at the clock.  
Heroki sighed and got up. She wanted to get her mind off of the 'dream'. Did the thing that kept her there just make up her death to scare her?  
"Yeah, that must be it." Heroki said to herself. "I would never kill myself, especially if Trunks was alive again."  
Heroki got dressed into her usual outfit, black stretch pants and a black tank top with boots. Her eyes darted around the room.   
"Wow." She said. "I haven't slept alone since before I came to Earth. Trunks was always there one way or another." Trunks... She quickly got the idea of being alone out of her head, not wanting to cry again.  
She looked at the chair that was in the corner of the room. Trunks' old Capsule Corp jacket was laying on it. It didn't really fit him that good anymore, so he let Heroki use it.  
Heroki picked it up and just held it for a moment.  
"There has to be some way we can get you back." She said, tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched the jacket. "If we're really ment to be together..."  
She quickly wiped her eyes, then put it on and went downstairs. Then opened the door and started flying to Capsule Corp, she had planned to go visit Bulma today, both of them had lost someone very special in their life.  
On the way there, she ran into the younger Trunks.  
"Hey, Heroki." He said. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. You running erands for Bulma?" Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. Just because I can fly she thinks I can do everything all the time." He said. Heroki smiled. "Well, I gotta go to the market. See ya."  
"Bye, Trunks." She said as the child flew off and she continued her way to Capsule Corp. When she got there, she knocked on the door, and a weary Bulma answered.  
"Hello, Heroki. Come on in." She said. Heroki smiled and went in, then sat down at the table. "Want some coffee?"  
"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks." Heroki said, running her hand through her blonde hair. Bulma seemed more happy than usual, excited for some reason as she handed Heroki a cup of coffee and sat down with a cup of her own.  
"I've been thinking." Bulma said. Heroki sipped some of her coffee. "We cannot wish back Vegeta or Trunks on Earth..."  
"Don't remind me." Heroki mumbled. Bulma smiled.  
"Just listen, dear." Bulma said. "Maybe we can wish Wen Aeniug back, then have Piccolo or some Namek be the guardian of it, and then the planet would get dragon balls, and we could wish them back." Heroki smiled.  
"That's a great idea!" She cried happily, jumping up. She knew it, she knew that their had to be a way for him to come back. Bulma also stood up and hugged Heroki, and she hugged her back. She didn't care if anyone saw her hugging her mother-in-law, she was too happy to worry about pried.  
26  
"Elcarim." Kita said, sitting up. "We have to do something about Goku, Heroki, and their friends. They can get to be a problem." Elcarim dissmisevely waved his hand.  
"No way! Don't worry about it, Kita. They'll never defeat me." He said. "Right, Rohne?" Rohne hadn't been being herself lately. She was always looking out the window, or just looking at nothing. "Rohne?!" Rohne jumped and looked at Elcarim.  
"Hm? Oh, sorry Elcarim." She said.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kita asked.  
"Nothing, nothing."  
"Nothing?!" Elcarim cried, standing up. "Why are you acting like this?!"  
"I'm fine!!" She yelled.  
"You're fine my ass!" Elcarim cried. He didn't care if Rohne was hurt in some way, it just bothered him that she was acting so god damn spacey.  
"It's just..."  
"It's just what?" Kita asked, having more sympathy than Elcarim. Rohne's eyes filled with unshed tears.  
"Elcarim killed Trunks." She said. Elcarim and Kita nearly fell over.  
"Is that's what's wrong?!" Elcarim asked, laughing. Kita smiled and folded her arms.  
"Our little Rohne had a bit of a crush on Trunks." Kita said.  
"Ah, I see." Elcarim said. Rohne blushed madly. "I cannot have someone messing up our plans because she has some little crush on Heroki's husband." Rohne's eyes widened.  
"What?!" She cried.  
"Yes...and it's been a long time since I have killed." Kita's eyes also widened and she backed away from the two. Rohne and Elcarim just stared at each other, Rohne terrified, and Elcarim delighted to shed blood.  
Elcarim grabbed a knife and cut Rohne's stomach, not as badly as when he killed Crystal, but enough to make blood pour out.  
Rohne clutched her stomach. Then he pushed it in as far as it would go. Blood oozed out of Rohne's mouth. Elcarim grabbed the top of her head and made her look up at the ceiling, making her not able to breath because of the blood.  
He pulled the knife out of her stomach and stuck it down her throaght. He let her fall, but made sure that she was on her back. She tried sitting up, but Elcarim stepped on her head to keep her down, then placed the knife into her chest, and used it as a sort of shovel and took out various things that were in her chest until he came to the heart.  
He dug in to that slowly, but by then Rohne was almost dead because she was choking on her own blood. Elcarim pushed the knife into her heart, and she died.  
"Elcarim..." Kita said, wied-eyed. "What did you do?!" Elcarim smiled and put his foot on the floor, shaking his hands to get of some of the blood.  
"Are you questioning my authority?" He asked. Kita shook her head, her large eyes reminded him of a small, defenseless fawn.  
"No, no Elcarim!" She cried. Elcarim grinned.  
"I think you are." He said, then walked over to her and ran his hands through her soft, black hair, getting blood on her face and in her hair. "Pity." He whispered in her ear. "Too bad I have to kill you, you're so beautiful."  
His head turned towards her, and he hungrily kissed her soft lips. Kita kissed back, hoping that maybe he had some kind of feelings of her, maybe he would let her live if she...  
Kita put her hands on his cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around her, the knife still in one of his bloody hands. She slowly led him to her bedroom, then pulled him on top of her on the bed. She felt mostly horror, but there was a little bit of desire. She was not a virgin, and she knew what she wanted.  
But she waited for him to make the first move. If he didn't want her, then he might get angry that she tried to get him to do it or that he was disgusted because she thought she could have him.  
He ran his cold hand up her shirt, and Kita felt a wave of pleasure run through her body. Maybe she would live...maybe...  
  
Kita ran one hand over her cheek and the other held onto Elcarim's hand which was wrapped around her. She was in the bath with Elcarim, and she found that he wanted the same as she did.  
But she wasn't free yet. When all of their clothes had been removed, Elcarim had placed the knife next to the bed, and now it was on the floor next to the bath. Kita thought of grabbing the knife and trying to kill Elcarim, but then he would only be enraged and just kill her. If he loved her like she loved him, then she might live.  
"Hm...Kita..." Elcarim hummed. Kita looked at him and smiled as sweetly and calmly as she could.  
"Yes, Elcarim?" He smiled.  
"I'm debating over killing you or not. You've definetely proved yourself worthy in the bedroom." Kita's eyes widened slightly, then she smiled and purred lightly.  
"Hm...yes..." She said, then kissed him lightly, but this time his hand didn't go around her, and she felt a terrible pain in her back.  
"But I can't take any chances." He said. Blood filtered the water as Kita's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, a trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth, but not nearly as much blood as Rohne had let out.  
Elcarim smiled and kissed her, tasting the copper-like taste that was on her lips.  
He had plans for Kita, and after he was through with her, he had another woman to kill. Heroki.  
  
  
a/n- okee dokee....now for Heroki... Okay well I'm sorry. I'm a terrible horror writer. But this is (or at least I think) the only part where someone gets killed all...ickily...haha...well please review! 


	7. Seven

A/n- sry that it took so long...but here's more lol  
  
27  
Heroki hugged the jacket again.   
"Oh Trunks...I knew we couldn't be seperated." She said to herself as she flew home from Bulma's.   
Heroki landed in front of the door and went into her home, intentions only to see Trunks again, and somehow kill Elcarim.  
It was getting late, she had stayed with Bulma for a while and called each one of the Z fighters, including Trunks., they soon all came to the house(except, obviously, Trunks).  
"Why don't we tell Trunks?" Goku had asked.  
"Huh? How?" Heroki asked. Goku smiled and put his finger on his head.  
"Be right back." He said, then dissapeared.  
"He's going to see King Kai." Gohan said.  
"Why?" Heroki asked. She had heard of this 'Kai' several times, and when she went through Trunks' memories, he seemed like a total idiot.  
"Because King Kai can go to Other World, then if Trunks touches him, he can communicate with us." Bulma said. Heroki smiled.  
"That's great." She said. They waited for a moment, then Trunks' voice filled the room.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" He asked happily. 'Happy?' Heroki asked herself. Wasn't he sad that he would never see her again? He didn't know yet that they were going to wish him back.Maybe he was happy that he was never going to see her again...maybe...  
"Bulma figured out a way for us to wish you back!" Gohan cried. "And Vegeta!"  
"How?" Trunks asked. They all took part in explaining, except Heroki. She was pondering on wether to tell him about her 'dream' or not. "That's great!" He cried, then paused. "Is Heroki there?"  
"Yeah, she's here." Gohan said. "Say something, Heroki!"  
"Uh, hi, Trunks." She said.  
"Hey!" Trunks cried. "You're...not mad at me because I lied to you...are you?" He asked, his voice not as happy now, but everyone could hear that he still was, and could tell that he was smiling.  
"To be blunt, I have worse problems on my mind." She said. All of the Z fighters faced her.  
"What?" They all asked, even Trunks.  
"Nothing, nothing. Maybe I'm just going crazy." She said.  
"Heroki you need to tell us if something's wrong." Goku said, giving her one of his goofy smiles. "We're like family!"  
"I told you, Goku. I'm probably just gong crazy, seeing my own death..." Everyone was silent.  
"How did you see yourself die?" Yamcha asked quietly. "Did Elcarim do it?" She shook her head.  
"No, and never mind. It wasn't only my death, either."  
"Than who else?" Piccolo asked.  
"I said never mind! It doesn't matter, it was just a dream." A very realistic dream. Everyone paused for a minute.   
"Well, let's go get the dragon balls." Gohan said. "You in, Heroki?"  
"Nah. I gotta get home." She said, stuffing her hands into the pockets of Trunks' coat. "Sorry, guys. I've got some thinking to do. See you soon, Trunks."  
Heroki did have thinking to do. She fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "Why do I even care? It was one dream...one amazingly real dream..." She sat up. "I even saw that Trunks came back. This is too weird."  
Heroki lay back down, and fell into a deep sleep, not even the thing that had brought her into that dream could get to her.  
  
Heroki sat up with a start. It was the middle of the night, and she felt someone's presence in the house. Heroki gulped, feeling like a child who was afraid to get off the bed because a monster might grab their leg. Even if Heroki wasn't a child, she did feel like a monster would grab her leg, but the monster wasn't some green oozy mass, it was a Saiyan, a Saiyan that she grew up knowing.  
She quickly jumped up and switched on the light and her eyes darted around the room. Everything looked as it did before, and she sighed. At least whoever she was feeling wasn't in the room, but she knew that it was in the house somewhere, and it was Elcarim.  
Heroki slowly opened the door and leaned against the hallway wall, then (still against the wall) made her way to the attic door and then ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, then flicked on the light.  
It had been years since she had gone into the attic, the last she went in was when Trunks and herself had moved in and put the extra stuff in there.  
"It has to be here..." She said to herself, opening random boxes and flinging the stuff in them behind her. "Aha!"  
She pulled out her small, Visual phone that she used with Kamakie. She turned it on, whiping some dust off of the screen. A yawning Kamakie answered.  
"Roki...?" He asked sleepily, then became more awake and aware to see the frightened look on Heroki's face. "What's wrong?"  
"Elcarim's in the house." She said simply.  
"I'll be right there." Then the screen went blank. Heroki turned hers off and went cautiosly back down stairs, and let out a shrill scream.  
Kita was laying in the hallway, dead. Her eyes were taken out, and put into her stomach, and under the eyes, three letters were carved in her stomach:  
I c u  
Heroki covered her mouth with her hands and just stared at Kita, backing into the bathroom, and screamed again when she felt a hand on her shoulder, then turned around and stared into Elcarim's cold eyes.  
"We meet again, Heroki." Heroki tried to pull away, but Elcarim's grip on her shoulder was too tight. He smiled then threw her into the bath tub. She hit her head on the side of it, and blood poured from it.  
Elcarim grabbed her hand, and Heroki was too dizzy and in too much pain to try and pull away, even if she did, she wouldn't be able to pull away from him anyway. He took out a knife which already had dried blood on it, and slit her wrist very deeply, and then the other wrist.  
He picked her up and put her head on the back on the tub and made sure that she was laying straight. Heroki didn't let her face show fright, she knew that either she was going to die or Kamakie was going to save her. There was nothing that she could do for herself, and she wouldn't give Elcarim the pleasure of seeing her struggle, Elcarim liked seeing his victoms struggle.  
"Do I scare you, Heroki?" He asked, and she knew that he did. Blood was pouring into the tub from her head and wrists. When she didn't answer, he became frustrated and picked her up by her arm.  
Elcarim flung her at the window, holding her arm the whole time. Broken glass ripped through her skin as she screamed. Elcarim dropped her back in the tub, she was bleeding basically everywhere now.  
He turned on the faucet, on cold. He walked to the shower and ripped off the door and put it on top of the bath tub.  
"Oh shit!" Heroki cried, he was going to drown her. She knew that she had to fight back now, hurt or not, Trunks was coming back tomorrow and Heroki wanted to be there for it. Even if she did die, she knew that Trunks would be extremely angry with here. You can't just let yourself die! She heard his voice screaming at her. Fight back!  
But she wasn't strong enough, she was only Super Saiyan. She was going to drown in her own blood.  
When she was running out of air, the pressure that was keeping down the door suddenly was gone with a large crash and Heroki pushed up the door and stood up, trying to balance herself.  
Kamakie was standing in front of her, Mega Saiyan.  
"Kamakie!" Heroki cried happily. He smiled at her, then punched Elcarim with all of his strength. Mega Saiyan was the highest Kamakie would probably ever make it, he wasn't really the fighting type, he liked reading and writing much more.  
Elcarim went through the wall, and Kamakie scooped Heroki up in his arms and flew out the hole that he had made with her.  
28  
"Name please." The nurse said to Heroki. She was in the hospital, bandages on her head and wrists, the cuts from the window were not that bad and had already stopped bleeding. She had lost a lot of blood, and Kamakie had been her blood doner since her brought her there and Goku and the others were already summening the dragon.  
"Heroki Brief." She said.  
"Maiden name?" The nurse asked as she wrote down Heroki's name.  
"I'm not from around here." She said, I'm not really on record.  
"Maiden name?" She repeated. Heroki grunted. She did not like this nurse.  
"Heroki Zarbon." She said, using her fathers name. They didn't really have last names on Wen Aeniug.  
  
"You have two wishes." The dragon said. They had decided that the second wish was to be that Elcarim turned into a tree, he couldn't hurt anyone if he was an immortal plant.  
"Okay..." Yamcha said, he was going to make the wish. "We wish Wen Aeniug back and that it had a guardian."  
"It shall be done." The dragon closed his eyes, then dissapeared into the dragon balls and they flew away.  
"Yamcha! You idiot!" Piccolo cried.  
"I don't understand!" Yamcha cried. "I didn't make two wishes!"  
"You said 'and'! All I had to do is go up there and proclaim myself as the Namek guardian!" Piccolo screamed. Yamcha slouched.  
"Oops..."  
"So what are we going to wish for now?" Gohan asked.  
"We might as well just wish Trunks back on Wen Aeniug." Goku said.  
"Wait a minute, what about Vegeta?" Krilan asked.  
"Do we really want him back?" Tien asked.  
"Of course!" Goku cried. "C'mon, guys. Vegeta isn't all that bad anymore, he did help us save the world."  
"Yeah but...Vegeta or Trunks?" Gohan said.  
"Tough dicision." Yamcha said.  
"Yeah, and it's all your fault." Piccolo spat. Yamcha slouched a little.  
"But who?" Gohan asked.  
"Do we really want Vegeta back?" Tien asked.  
"Well, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra do." Goku said. "And Vegeta isn't that bad anymore."  
"Yeah, but when it comes down to it, shouldn't we wish back Trunks?" Tien asked.  
"How about first Trunks, wait a year, and then Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Goku said.  
"Hey wait a minute..." Tien started. "Where's Heroki?" Everyone looked around.  
"That's strange. She should be here." Goku said. Heroki and Piccolo were going to go up to Wen Aeniug. "Well, since she's not here, I'll go up with Piccolo."  
"Be careful." Gohan said. Goku waved and got into the ship.  
  
"Now, tell me what happened." The nurse said. Heroki growled to herself. She just wanted her to leave her alone.  
"I..." Should she say that Elcarim attacked her? "I was attacked."  
"By who?"  
"By...Elcarim."  
"Elcarim....?"  
"ELCARIM!" She screamed. The nurse stood up.  
"Well, you need your rest." She left.  
"Finally." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have one wish." The dragon said to Goku.  
"I wish Trunks Brief was alive again." Goku said. The dragons eyes glowed.  
"Your wish has been granted." He said, then glowed and formed into the seven dragon balls and shot across the planet. A blue silhouette of Trunks shown then Trunks appeard.  
"Hey Trunks! Welcome back to the living!" Goku cried. Trunks smiled.  
"Hey, Goku." Trunks said.  
"Goku, Trunks, we have a problem." Piccolo said, setting himself down next to the two warriors.  
"What?" Trunks and Goku asked at the same time.  
"The ship that Heroki gave us only seats two people." He said. Goku thought for a moment.  
"Hey, Heroki suggested before that we took all of the survivors that we could find and bring them here to Wen Aeniug, where Elcarim couldn't find us." He said.  
"Good idea." Trunks said. "Speaking of Heroki, where is she?"  
"We don't know. She didn't show up on Earth to wish Wen Aeniug back." Piccolo said.  
"Yeah." Goku agreed.  
"Anyway, I'll stay here, on Wen Aeniug." Piccolo said. "You two go back and get the others. Have Dr. Brief build a larger ship or something."  
"Okay." Goku said. "See you."  
"Bye." Trunks said, climbing into the space ship with Goku.  
  
Heroki sighed. She wanted to get out of the stupid hospital. She even missed when the others were wishing back her home planet.  
"It's gonna be weird." Kamakie said, he was staying with her in the hospital room.  
"I know." Heroki said. "We're going to be on Wen Aeniug, and I won't be ruling. I hope I don't get to bossy." Kamakie laughed.  
"More than you already are?"  
"Shut up." Heroki suddenly felt weak as a Super Saiyan, and found she had the strength to change into Mega. She quickly did, and Kamakie got up.  
"I'll be leaving."  
"No! I don't want you to leave."  
"I'm not going to be here when that husband of yours comes back." Kamakie said. "Get better soon. Bye." Kamakie opened the door and left. Heroki sighed, feeling bad that Kamakie left, yet at the same time excited to have Trunks coming back.  
Heroki suddenly felt very light headed and dizzy, and fell asleep.  
29  
Trunks was rushing to the hospital. He had heard from Chichi that Heroki was brought there. Through their bond, Trunks couldn't feel anything from her, no thoughts, nothing, only that she was alive, and he hoped that she wasn't dying.  
When he got there, a nurse stood in front of the door of the room which Heroki was in.  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
"Trunks, Trunks Brief." He said nervously. "I'm Heroki's husband." She eyed him.  
"Alright, I believe you. Say, do you know who a man named Elcarim is? When I asked her, she said that he attacked her."  
"Elcarim? Yes, I know him." Trunks paused. "May I see her?"  
"Yes, but try not to wake her. She has been sleeping for about three hours now. A rather unpeaceful sleep." She said, then walked away. Trunks stared after her for a minute, then slowly opened the door.  
Heroki was sleeping. She had a disturbed look on her face, she was sweating, and she was tightly holding onto the blankets. She had turned into a Supreme Saiyan.  
  
"STOP IT!" Heroki yelled at the invisible being. She was habing one of those dreams again, but this time she saw Trunks die in the future.  
"Why? Don't you want to see all of your loved ones die? I know you don't want to believe it, but it's all true, Heroki, all of it." The voice said.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Heroki yelled.  
"Well, I guess a name would not hurt. But let me tell you, Heroki, I am something that you and your friends cannot defeat. Myself and my brothers will never be defeated."  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed again.  
"Kaze."  
  
  
A/n- whoa...well, this is like the end of the middle of The Messenger, but there is gonna be a sequal. Hehe, well, I should have more soon. 


	8. Eight

A/n uummm...i dont own dragon ball z...  
  
"Heroki! Wake up!" Trunks cried, holding Heroki's shoulder. Heroki suddenly sat up, banging heads with Trunks.  
"Trunks!" She cried, a scared smile on her sweating face. Trunks scanned his eyes over her. She had bandages on her wrists and head.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Can you just- hold me?" She asked, then embraced him tightly, turning back to a Mega Saiyan. Trunks embraced her back, going through her memory to see what happened.  
"You're hiding something." He said, not meaning what happened with Elcarim. "What were you talking about that day that I talked to you through King Kai?"  
"Nothing. Forget it."  
"No. What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"You said that you saw...people die. The past or future?"  
"Both."  
"Now we're getting somewhere."  
"No we're not." Trunks sighed.  
"Just tell me. Who am I going to tell?"  
"It's nothing so just drop it! And don't pull your 'sturborn' crap with me, either!"  
"Just tell me!" Trunks cried, not caring that Heroki was yelling at him and told him to stop being stuborn.  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Excuse me!" The nurse said, opening the door. "I told you to let her rest! And you're also waking up the others in the hospital!"  
"Yes, let me rest." Heroki snapped.  
"Sorry." Trunks said.  
"Now quiet down." The nurse slammed the door and walked down the hall. Trunks stood quietly with his hands in his pockets for a few minutes, then Heroki spoke.  
"I see that you all decided to live on Wen Aeniug." She said, tonlessly.  
"Yeah."  
"Well then, I'm gonna go up there."  
"What?" Trunks asked, looking up from the ground. "You can't, you're hurt."  
"You forgot about the senzu bean in your pocket." She said with a small smile. Trunks' eyes widened slightly and his hand ran over the bean in his pocket. Her took it out and gave it to her.  
"Why would you want to go, anyway?" She swallowed the bean, then stood up and took off her bandages.  
"Remember when you first came to Wen Aeniug and you saw that picture of Roku?" He nodded. "And I told you that Wen Aeniug was in a way alive?" He nodded again. "Then I told you about the legendary ship."  
"Yeah, so? Every Saiyan and Saiyan artifact isn't there anymore."  
"Yes, but the ship comes along with the planet. I remember Kamakie told me that the Kaokuyamna, the ship, was large enough to hold the entire Wen Aeniug population in it. Of course, every legend has its false, but it is very large. If I can find that ship, then we can easily bring the Earthlings to Wen Aeniug."  
"Good idea." Trunks said. Heroki smiled.  
"Well, let's go." She opened the window and they flew out.  
30  
"This was a stupid idea." Heroki said, her hands on her hips as her eyes darted around the planet. She walked slowly, trying to think of why she decided to do this. Wen Aeniug was huge, then ship could be anywhere. "Huh?" She asked herself, then her eyes turned to a large lake and she smiled.  
When she was younger, Kamakie, herself, her sister Nogra, and Elcarim(he used to be her friend) swam in the lake. The memory was very foggy, because Heroki passed out at the bottem of the lake...  
"Let's race." Kamakie said.  
"To the bottem?" Elcarim asked.  
"Ew..it might be all gross." Heroki said.  
"Scared?" Elcarim asked with his evil grin.  
"No." Heroki said, crossing her arms.  
"Can I go?" Nogra asked.  
"You can stay up here and see who gets up here first." Kamakie suggested.  
"Okay!" Nogra cried.  
"Ready..." Kamakie started. "Set...go!"  
Heroki dived under and started swimming as fast as she could. She couldn't see anything after a few seconds because they were too far down and it was too dark, not to mention cold. Heroki knew that she was traveling down because she could feel Nogra's ki above her, and Elcarim and Kamakie next to her.  
She smiled to herself and went even faster. It was now not even cold, it was freezing.  
Heroki felt something, and she knew that she had made it to the bottom, but none of the three was rushing up, they were just floating there.  
All Heroki remembered after that was Kamakie and Elcarim screaming, and the she woke up in a hospital bed, her sister nervously leaning over her.  
"What was down there?" She asked herself. She sighed and took off her boots and dived into the water. She left her ki burst underneath her so that she was not swimming, rather flying down to the bottom.  
Heroki landed on the bottom,but she was standing on something hard and bumbpy. She let her silver light out around her so that she could see, and let out a shrill scream at what she saw.  
Hundreds, maybe millions of Saiyan bodies were all over the floor of the lake.  
Heroki's eyes were closed, but she opened them when she saw a red glow. The glow was coming from a red orb, and it floated near her and somehow the glow went to Heroki, forming around her like the glow of a Super Saiyan, only red.  
She didn't care what that glow was, all she cared about was getting out of there. She started swimming back up, and she heard something moving under the bodies, heard and saw two things.  
She screamed again and started flying up, then got out of the lake, breathing hard.  
Heroki sat down on the grass, gasping for breath. The red glow was gone, now, but Heroki's clothes had changed.  
She was wearing what she had worn in that vision that she had, or realistic dream. A black body suit was on her, it covered everything except her belly button, head/neck, and part of her back. It even had boots connected to it.  
Heroki studied herself, then nervously looked up, then jumped.  
The ship was hovering above her, and it was indeed gigantic.  
Heroki was scared for a moment, but then remembered why she came here and she flew up to it. She was thinking about being inside the ship, and somehow suddenly she was.  
She was in a control room, and somehow she knew what everything did, and how to use it.  
"Ookay...now I know I'm crazy." Heroki said, that sat down in the hovering chair in front of the controls. Not only did she know how to fly it, she knew the whole ship like the back of her hand.  
She set the course of the ship to Earth, and was there in less that five minutes.  
'H-heroki?' Trunks asked through their bond. 'Is that you in that ship?'  
'Yeah, do you have everyone ready?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Okay, I'm bringing you all up.' Heroki teleported to a different room, and teleported every up there.  
"What are you wearing?" Trunks asked when he got there. "You weren't wearing that before." Heroki shrugged, like she could explain it! An old man with a turtle shell on his back and sunglasses on stepped forward, blushing.  
"Well, hello! What might your name be, pretty lady?" He asked, a small drip of blood coming from his nose, and a small blush spreading across his face. Heroki stepped back, disgusted.  
"That would be Heroki, Trunks' wife." Gohan said with a small smile. Roshi stepped back, blushing even more.  
"Oh! Oh, well, hello!" He cried.  
"Hi." Heroki said without as much enthusiasum.  
"I...think I'll go now." Roshi said, backing out into the doorway. Should I let him go? Heroki asked herself, then shook her head.  
"No, don't." She said. He looked at her. "You'll get lost way too easily. We could never find you."  
"How do you know?" Goten asked. She shrugged.  
"I...know this entire ship."  
"How?" Trunks asked.  
"I have no idea. When the ship was here, I just knew how to fly it and everything." She smiled. "Well, I'd better set our course to Wen Aeniug. Wait a minute, did you guys get any survivors?"  
"A couple." Goku said. "Many didn't want to come with us because they didn't trust us."  
"We have to get them to come, later." She said. Heroki looked at the warriors, and did see some scared, helpless humans behind them. She felt a wave of sorrow, realizing how Elcarim must have killed their loved ones, like Kamaya killed hers.  
Her eyes layed upon Kamakie, and he nodded, knowing what she was feeling. Heroki looked at the ground.  
"I'm going to the control room." Heroki said, looking up, at Trunks. He smiled. "We should be arrving at Wen Aeniug in about...three minutes." Trunks looked surprised. She smiled and teleported to the control room, and set the course.  
Heroki looked out at the rapidly passing stars, smiling to herself.  
  
a/n- well uumm..the next part will be here soon 


	9. Nine

a/n- well sorry that the chapters are so short...the next one will be longer, i promise!  
  
31  
Trunks got out of the space ship and landed on Wen Aeniug. It looked...different. Even though Trunks had lived on Wen Aeniug for several years, he had never noticed how truly beautiful it was. Before, there were too many buildings there.  
Wen Aeniug was covered in grass. It had many very tall trees, and a lot of lakes. His eyes layed upon a paticularly large tree, larger than all the others. It had a blue glow to it.  
"What's that?" Trunks asked Heroki. She stepped up next to him.  
"You mean you forgot?" Trunks nodded. Heroki stepped even farther foward, in front of everyone.  
"Everyone, listen to me. This tree,(she pointed) don't ever go near it. Ever." She said.  
"Why not?" Little Trunks asked.   
"Well, every time someone went up there, we all heard a scream, then that person was never seen again." Everyone was silent. "Kamakie? You might be able to give a better explanation." Kamakie shrugged.  
"Not exactly. I may know most of the myths, but not this one. It's just a killer tree, I guess." He said.  
"Oh, and I wouldn't go near that lake, either." Heroki said, pointing behind everyone. They turned around.  
"You remember?" Kamakie asked. "After we went in there, you were out for a couple days."  
"Huh?" Heroki asked. "Oh yeah. I went down there again to find the ship."  
"How could you? You passed out last time." Kamakie said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.  
"I don't remember that." Heroki asked. "I remember swimming down there, screaming, then waking up in the hospital."  
"Don't you remember what happened?"  
"I know now why I screamed."  
"Yeah, but there was a red orb in the lake."  
"I saw it when I went down there today, or yesterday?"  
"Yes, but you touched it, then passed out."  
"What was down there?" Gohan asked. "That made you scream?" Heroki shuddered, remembering that something was moving down there.  
"Hundreds, thousands of dead bodies. And..." She said, pausing. "Something moving. I couldn't make it out because I was too scared and I was already swimming up."  
"So the point is stay away from the tree and lake." Kamakie said.  
"Right."  
"Well, then." Bulma said. "I brought capsules for houses. We can each have one." She handed them out. Trunks took one and walked out into Wen Aeniug, Heroki following.   
"I wonder what's in that tree." Trunks said.  
"Don't." Heroki said. "That's what got other Saiyans killed."  
"I wont go. I'm just wondering."  
"Well don't." Heroki snapped. "I can't loose you again."  
"Okay..." Trunks said, looking up at the sky, then opening the door to their new house. Heroki frowned at it, it was very different from their old house.  
"I'll be right back." Heroki said, turning to the doorway.  
"Wait!" Trunks cried. She turned back at him. "...where are you going?" Heroki smiled.  
"I'm going to put a shield around Wen Aeniug, made by the Akhkharu, or the legendary ship." Trunks nodded.  
"Good idea...but we need to talk when you get back." Heroki's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows, giving him a blank look.  
"About what?"  
"Just go."  
"Trunks?"  
"Hurry up."  
  
Heroki blinked at her husband for a couple of times, staring into his deep, blue eyes. His eyes were one of her favorate features of him, they always had so many emotions set in them.  
"Alright." She said, opening the door and kicking of the ground, letting her ki burst beneath her.  
Heroki summoned the Akhkharu, then went into it. She typed on the computer, teleported out, and looked up in satisfaction at the glowing blue shield around the planet. Heroki landed back on the ground and went back into her new home.  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. Trunks leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms.  
"You said, before I came back, that you were having dreams about people dying." He said. "You're hiding it from me in the Saiyan bond." Heroki looked at her feet, sitting on the couch.  
"We don't need to talk about this."  
"Yes we do. You had a vision during that Saiyan mating season that was true. Now tell me."  
"It's not important!" Heroki snapped. "It was just a dream." She looked in satisfaction as Trunks unfolded his arms and sighed. Whenever she snapped or yelled at him he always backed off.  
"Fine. But you know that I will find out."  
"I'm sure you will." Trunks grunted angrily and went upstairs.  
"I gonna take a shower!" Trunks angrily yelled to her.  
"Good! You smell!" Heroki cried with a smile. She heard him laugh lightly. Heroki sighed, the smile dissapearing. What now? She asked herself as she heard the water in the shower turn on.  
Heroki looked at the wall behind her, then got up and walked out of the house, looking off on a distance.  
"I forgot to warn them about Yvan Ehmol." She said, then remebered her dream, that was where Kaze lived. "I have to find out who this guy is."  
Heroki went back into the house, found a pen and paper, and wrote Trunks a note:  
  
Trunks,  
  
I am sorry to leave you, but I remembered something that may be able to answer why I had those dreams. Please don't come after me, I need to see...Kaze.  
  
I love you.  
  
Love always,  
Heroki  
  
Heroki put down the pen and went back outside and faced Yvan Ehmol. Heroki turned into a normal Saiyan, wanting to keep her energy level down so that no one would find her.  
"Heroki?" Heroki turned around, Kamakie was standing there. "Where are you going?" Heroki looked back at Yvan Ehmol.  
"Yvan Ehmol."  
"Talon?" Kamakie asked, which meant 'what?' in Saiyan. "Mostroder(why)? What the hell are you going there for?"  
"Kaze said that that was his home."  
"Kaze?" Heroki explained the dreams. "I see. Well, you're not going alone. I'm coming." Heroki smiled, Kamakie wouldn't back down, she knew that.  
"Alright." They started running the Yvan Ehmol, they both knew they couldn't fly, the others would detect them, but they could run at a fast pace.  
After a while of running, they came a very steep downward hill, they looked at eachother than continued, but in a walk. A little way down, odd plants and things were covering the hill.  
Even more down, there was a red haze covering the ground. Heroki stayed close to Kamakie.  
  
After seemingly hours of walking downward, Kamakie and Heroki came to a flat surface, the red haze gone. They looked up, and it seemed that the red haze was the sky, everything had a red glow because of the haze. The odd plants were still everywhere, but they were small and the two Saiyans could easily step over them.  
"Heroki, I've been wondering." Kamakie said a couple of hours later.  
"Talon?(what?)"  
"What do you plan to do once you find this Kaze?" He asked. Heroki blinked a couple of times.  
"Well, I could find out the meaning of my dreams. Why I saw myself and Trunks die."  
"I see."   
"...yeah..." They walked in silence again, for hours.  
"I'm hungry." Kamakie decided. "Really, really hungry."  
"How long have we been walking?" Heroki asked.  
"Two days, probably."  
"Two days?! Well, then, hopefully I've lost weight." Their stomach growled at the same time. "Can we eat those stupid looking plants?"  
"Probably not."  
"Than...what do we do?" Heroki asked. Kamakie gave her a grin, they were walking at a slower pace.  
"Well, whoever lives the longest turns to canabalism and eats the other."  
"Kamakie! Teddm(no)!"  
"I'm just kidding." Kamakie said. "We'll just have to hope that this Kaze isn't too much farther. Let's just keep walking."  
"Flying wouldn't hurt, now." Heroki said, changing into a Mega Saiyan, her hair going back to the usual silver color.  
"It would if we flew too high and lost each other."  
"So we hoof it?"  
"Why not? We should stop talking, it takes up whatever energy we have left."  
They again walked in silence, and soon couldn't help letting out their gratitude when they came to something like a long hallway made of stone. Heroki knew Kamakie wouldn't shut up when they got inside.  
"Look at this!" Kamakie cried, feeling the sides of the walls, crouhing. Heroki rolled her eyes. "This must be thousands of years old, as old as Wen Aeniug!"  
"Are you saiyan it's seventy eight thousand, nine hundred and sixty six years old, Kama?" Heroki asked, emusment in her voice. "Wish I knew what this was made out of."  
"Sev oshioko, Heroki(Oh shut up, Heroki)."  
"Don't tell me to shut up." Kamakie stood up and grinned.  
"I'm surprised you still know Saiyan tongue."  
"It's not my fault that we hardly use it anymore." They started walking again, Kamkie grinning at the cave-like hallway.  
"Admit it, Heroki, you know hardly anything about Wen Aeniug. All you know is what I told you. I bet you can't even read Saiyan anymore." Heroki pouted.  
"I bet I can."  
"You were in the lower half of our class. You were one of the few who only wrote in human tongue."  
"Alright, I bet you that tomorrow morning I will read something on these ugly walls."  
"Fine."  
"We need sleep, now." She said, sitting down with Kamakie, leaning against the wall.  
"Have a good sleep, Heroki."  
"'Night."  
"How do you know?"  
"Kamakie!"  
"'Night."  
  
When Heroki woke, they cave was glowing golden. Kamakie was a Super Saiyan, studying the cave. Something seemed...oddly familiar to her by the way that they slept the last night.  
"Kamakie! Keep your ki down!"  
"I am." He said. "I just need the light. It's better than the Saiyan glow. Anyway, you're already Mega. Now, read this." He said, poitning to some writing on the wall. Heroki walked to it and stared at it.  
"Something...about the Kai's...Kaze...and Roku."  
"Talon(what)?" He asked. "Maletah(where)?" Kamakie started reading it. Heroki didn't even understand it.  
After he was done, he slowly got up from his crouching position.  
"Talon?" Heroki asked in a low voice.  
"Let's go."  
"Mostroder(why)?"  
"Now!" Kamakie grabbed her hand and started running.  
"Kama! Wait!" She cried.  
Kamakie let her go, letting his ki out under him, Heroki following.  
"What did it say?" Heroki asked, turning into Super Saiyan like Kamakie to keep up.   
"Kaze...he's..."  
"Kaze?" Heroki's eyes widened.  
"He's the- aargggh!" Kamakie cried, something had hit him in the back and went flying into the ground.  
"Kamakie!" Heroki cried. "Aah!" She cried, when something hit her. Heroki turned around. Hundreds of monster like things were all around them. They were all different, some were large and had many tentacles flowing around them, some had spikes, others were just oozy masses.  
"What the hell are these?" Heroki asked.  
"Lalartu's." He said. "Guardians of Yvan Ehmol."  
"I see. They don't look too strong."  
"They are. They come from Kaze himself."  
"You never told me who Kaze was?"  
"No time. We have to run." Kamakie turned and started running. Heroki looked at the quickly aproaching monsters, and ran after Kamakie.   
The monsters that had spikes on their bodies somehow threw the spikes, Kamakie and Heroki dodging them, but they got hurt a couple of times.  
It took us two or more days to get that far. Heroki thought. We're already on the hill. I never knew that I could run that fast. It was harder that they were going uphill, and they will already very tired. No food, no water, and hardly any rest, not to mention that they had been hit with some of the spikes.  
By the time they got to the top of the hill (altogether about two hours), the monsters were gone, but Heroki and Kamakie kept running. It was night on Wen Aeniug.  
"Ah!" Kamakie cried, falling.  
"Kamakie!" Heroki cried, trying to sit next to him, but she fell with weakness.  
"I- I twisted my ankle." He said, holding his swelling ankle. Heroki lay on her back and store at stars and moons. She slowly sat up, her head pounding, and observed herself.  
Her clothes were dirty and wripped, she was bleeding, not just from the spears, but because she had fallen a couple of times while going up the hill and the strange plants had scraped her.  
Off in the distance, she could hear the community of surviving Earthlings starting to wake. Heroki looked at Kamakie. He was as badly beat up as her, and that was when Heroki felt more hungry than ever.  
"Eergh..." Heroki moaned, holding her stomach. "We're lucky that we're not dead."  
"Yeah. Don't talk." He said, one hand holding his ankle and the other holding his stomach.  
The people from the community were starting to run over.  
Heroki lay back down, trying to get her breath back, calmly staring at the stars. The stars had always made her feel better when she was younger, even before Kamaya took over her life.  
Kamaya...  
Heroki hadn't thought of him for a long time, the old fool.  
"Heroki...listen to me, I chose you to work for me for matters far beyond your own mind. If you don't stay with me you will never know the extent of your true power." Kamaya said, with a susposidly 'sweet' smile as tears streamed down Heroki's face.  
Heroki remembered that from all those years ago. What true power?  
"Heroki! Kamakie!" Heroki slowly turned her head to the crowd running over, Trunks in the lead, Goku close behind, Master Roshi, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks.  
Trunks kneeled next to Heroki, lifitng her head up. The others stopped behind him.  
"Where the hell were you?!" He yelled, very unlike Trunks to say even a small swear. Heroki knew that he would only swear if he was very angry or scared.  
"Yvan...ehmol..." She said, feeling even weaker than when she first lay down.  
"To do what?!" He yelled.  
"Trunks." Goku started. "They're weak and hurt. Let's take them home and let them rest." Trunks sighed and picked Heroki up, off of her feet and into his arms. Goku and Gohan helped Kamakie.  
  
  
caity- well more shall be soon! and it well be long! today, we have a special guest. and it is...*drum roll* kamakie!  
kamakie- ...  
caity- this is gonna be fun. i think i'll do this for the rest of the end of chapters.  
kamakie- ...  
caity- talk!  
kamakie- ...why  
caity- because you are the special guest.  
kamakie- ..i see..  
caity- so...you play a pretty big part in this story.  
kamakie- ...yeah..  
caity- what do you think of yvan ehmol?  
kamakie- why do you care?  
caity- i know what's down there! but the readers dont.  
kamakie- ..and i care...why?  
caity- ...  
  
anyway, for you yamcha fans, yamcha will be getting a bigger role soon. stay tuned! 


	10. Ten

a/n sorry that these chapters have been so short....i'll try and make the next one long, okay?  
  
  
Trunks let his ki burst out beneath him and he flew Heroki home. Heroki almost fell asleep in his arms, feeling warm and safe.  
When they got back home, Trunks brought her upstairs and put her on the bed, then turned and all she saw was his back.  
"Trunks..."  
"What?" He spat.  
"Please, don't leave."  
"Where do you think I would go?"  
"Will you lay with me?" Trunks sighed angrily. Through their bond, she could feel emotions stirring within him. If she saw his eyes, she knew that they were probably tearing. Anger, sadness, and relief clouded those tears.  
"Where did you go? Why?" He asked, lying down behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"To Yvan Ehmol...to find answers." She said. "Answers to why I had those dreams. I think Kamakie did find answers, but he didn't tell me what he found."  
"Tell me what happpened in your dream." He said. Heroki sighed.  
"Trunks...I really don't want to."  
"You really have to." Trunks said. "Please. We know that something is going on other than Elcarim, and I know you wouldn't like it if I got hurt."  
"You're right but...I guess...I guess I just don't want to believe what I saw. It's all coming true. I saw Kamakie and I sleeping in a cave, and we slept in a cave. I saw Crystal die, I saw Wen Aeniug being blown up. I saw your battle with Elcarim, I saw myself commit suicide, and I saw you die by your own sword." Trunks' breath was caught, he was astonished.  
"Just...how long have you been having these dreams?"  
"I think it was the night after you died. But Trunks, in my dream where I slept in a cave, it was the future, and I dreamt this before we had that plan to wish you back. I saw myself with silver hair, I could not achieve that without you being alive. And where I killed myself, I said that I love you and that I was sorry. Then I saw you die...and that was after I killed myself. Kaze said something like I commited suicide to get away from him."  
"Strange." Trunks said.  
"I love you, Trunks." She said, burrying her face into his shoulder and crying. "It doesn't make sense! I'm not psychic or anything, so why am I seeing this?!"  
"You think Kaze was giving you these dreams?"  
"Yes! He was! But why me?!"  
"Maybe because you were the Empress?"  
"Were."  
"Yeah..."  
32  
"Heroki?" Trunks asked. They were floating in blackness, and his voice echoed.  
"Trunks? I wonder why you're here?" Heroki asked. She looked at herself, and by the bond, she could see herself in Trunks' eyes. They were both the same age they were when they first met each other.  
"What do you mean?" He paused. "Is this where your dreams were taking place?"  
"Yeah." Heroki crossed her arms as the blackness started changing into a civilixation. "Look, it's changing." It formed into a city made of marble and glass.  
"What is this?" Trunks asked. People, well, Saiyans, were walkng around them. Ahead of them was a giant castle made out of stone, Hotaru stood bewildered in front of it, her eyes filling with tears. "Hotaru?"  
"I-it's Wen Aeniug..." Her voice was choked with tears as a couple ran down her cheek.  
"But it doesn't look like it."  
"Of course not. I'm not completely sure of the year, but it's a long time ago." She said. "I've seen pictures before, and paintings. There's many." Heroki whiped her tears. "Come on."  
They started walking to the castle. At the entrance, a couple of Saiyan guards stopped them.  
"What is your buisness here?" One asked.  
"We are here to see the Emperor or Empress." Heroki said.  
"What is your buisness witht the Empress?" The other asked. Heroki angrily sighed.  
"Just let us in."  
"I'm afraid we can't do that." The first said. Heroki smirked.  
"Oh really? I happen to believe that this is the year fifty eight thousand, eight hundred and fouty six?"  
"Eight hundred thirty seven." The second corrected.  
"Whatever. But if that is true, than the farthest you Saiyans have gotten is Super Saiyan." She was still smirking, and she powered up. Not too much, but enough to send the normal Saiyans flying. Heroki smiled, powered down, then made her way into the castle.  
"Why is it so different?" Trunks asked.  
"I suspect that this is the era of Roku's ruling. This was a very prosperous year, she was the first of my family to rule." Trunks blinked.  
"I- I didn't know that you were related to Roku." She laughed.  
"Yeah, her blood runs through my vains. But very faintly." She said.  
"I see."  
"The old throne room is right here." Heroki put her hand on the door handle, and paused.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You know I don't like going in here." Her hand quickly came off the handle when she heard screams of her family and laughs from Kamakie. Trunks grabbed that hand, and smiled.  
"It's alright." With his other hand, he opened the door.  
Sitting in the corner of the room, next to a window, sat the Empress. Her hair was long and fell to the ground, she was sitting in a chair. She had light red eyes that were half closed, staring at a flower that she was plucking petals from, and had high cheek bones. Her face looked kind, yet warning at the same time. Heroki's eyes widened when she saw what the flower was, a edrnnie, a very rare flower. The blue, glowing petals were all around her, it looked as if she had plucked hundreds of the beautiful petals.  
"Demradch, Heroki mwa Trunks." She said. "Welcome, Heroki and Trunks. My name is Roku." Heroki's eyes widened.  
"Roku..." She said, then fell to her knees and put her head and hands on the ground, in a bow. Her eyes turned to Trunks and told him to do this same.  
"Please, don't." Roku said, standing. Her black hair fell around her. Heroki stood up. Roku's eyes were filled with sadness. "You carry a heavy burden."  
"What do you mean?" Heroki asked, standing. Roku looked at Trunks.  
"Will you excuse us, please?" She asked.  
"Whatever you want me to know, Trunks hears." She said stubbornly. Roku sighed, her eyes closed.  
"Alright." Her eyes opened and she smiled knowingly. "I know that you and your friend Kamakie went to Kaze's home, Yvan Ehmol. Do you have any idea who Kaze is?"  
"Not really." Heroki said. "I know Kamakie does, but he won't tell me. I know he hates me for some reason, and I've never seen him, only heard him in dreams."  
"Heroki, this is going to be the most dangerous, horrifying, and important part of your life." She said. "I know that you know about the seven Kai's, right?" Heroki nodded. "They are, well, the gods. The seven Kaze's are the evils, or devils, or whatever you want to call them. And you know that the guardian only comes of a time of need, or when Kaze comes. You already had a mating season, which had only came when I was alive, which was a time of need because I fought Kaze, and this time, there are only a little Saiyans left."  
"What does this have to do with me?" Heroki asked.  
"Heroki, you are the new guardian." Roku said. Heroki's eyes widened, and she stepped back, her breath gone. Trunks was also very surprised.  
"W-what?!" Heroki cried out when she had her breath back. "No!"  
"Yes, Heroki." Roku said. "You have great power in you, waiting to be awakened. It was awake when you fought Kamaya, but then it fell back asleep. Your power comes from the ones you love, mostly Trunks and Kamakie. Do you remember the day at the lake?"  
"Barely." Heroki said. Roku walked to Heroki and put her fingers on her fore head. Trunks stepped back, away from them. Roku smiled as Heroki felt the memory going into her head, her touching the red light, just as she did to get the Kaokuyamna.  
"That red light was me." Roku said. "I was waiting for you, Heroki."  
"Will I have to wait thousands of years like you did?" Heroki asked. Roku took her fingers away from her fore head.  
"No. Your fight is the final fight which will decide the fate of the universes." Roku said. Heroki blinked, not ready to accept this responsibility. "The dead bodies at the bottem of the lake was all the Saiyans who attempted to go near the tree. The tree holds Wen Aeniugs power, where you will go to train to awake your power. You will be fine, but whoever ventures there will be killed and sent to the lake."  
"I saw something moving in the bottem of that lake." Heroki said.  
"Yes...the *****." Roku answered. "It was guarding me. Heroki, when Kamaya said that he knew of your true power, he was talking of your guardian power. He knew that you had that, and he was going to use it for evil. Just as Kaze will try to do." Roku faced Trunks. "Trunks, you have to take care of Heroki. Don't let her fall to the dark side, it will be the end. Promise me, Trunks."  
"I promise." Trunks said. Roku smiled.  
"I know you will do fine." She said to Heroki. "When times are hard, just remember each other." She said. "Your love will be your strength." Heroki and Trunks looked at each other and smiled. "Now, as you must have realized, you are many years younger. You will stay like this when you return to your time. It will be easier for you to fight."  
"Thank you, Roku." Trunks and Heroki said.  
"You're welcome." She said. "Be careful, Heroki. Watch over her, Trunks."  
  
  
  
caity- and our guest today is.......yamcha!  
yamcha- i thought i was supposed to get a big role  
caity- you will but we need kaze to start interacting more first  
yamcha- why?! i want to be in it now!  
caity- it wouldnt work  
yamcha- just make me in it more!  
caity- ;_; i cant yet  
yamcha- i want to be in it NOW  
caity- calm down or else you wont be in it...  
yamcha- o.o...fine  
caity- okay well yamcha WILL be in soon. hopefully when school starts i'll be able to update this more. see you then! 


	11. Eleven

A/n- uum I think that is the longest chapter there is so far! Lol well it's almost over =[ so go ahead and read ^_^  
  
  
33  
Heroki woke up, back in their house, it was already the afternoon. Trunks also sat up next to her.  
"Was that real?" Heroki asked.  
"Roku?"  
"Yes."  
"I guess so." Heroki said. "Wow..." She said, looking at her hands. "I'm the guardian."  
"Yeah..."  
"It's so weird...I've heard about Roku since I was only a child, and now she's a part of me." Heroki squeezed her hands into fists and stood up, then covered herself in silver energy, her guardian clothes on.  
"Heroki, don't leave." Trunks said, holding onto the blankets, his eyes wide and brow furrowed.  
"I have to go." She said.  
"What if Kaze gets you?"  
"Don't worry, he can't go near the tree, remember?" Heroki asked, smiling. Trunks still looked worried. Heroki sat back down on the bed and hugged him.  
"I'll be back, I promise." She said.  
  
Trunks stared at the fire, Goku talking excitedly next to him about how they were finally going to defeat Kaze. It was a week later, at night. Ever since they moved to Wen Aeniug, a couple of them would sit in the center of the civilization around a fire and watch for danger.  
"Trunks, what's up, man?" Yamcha asked. Trunks took his elbows off his knees and his head out of his hands and looked at Yamcha.  
"Huh? What?" He asked.  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked. Trunks looked back at the fire.  
"Yeah, what's wrong, now?" Kamakie asked with a look of disgust. Trunks ignored him.  
"Nothing."  
"Something's bugging you." Tien said. Chaotzu nodded.  
"Nah. I'm just kinda worried about Heroki." He said. Kamakie snorted.  
"Why should you be? She said she was going to be fine." He said. Trunks furrowed his brow and gave him an angry look.  
"Yeah well, it's not my fault if I'm worried about her. At least I care if something happens to her. For all we know, she could be dead, we can't even feel her life source anymore!" Trunks replied, pain in his voice that something had happened to her.  
"Are you saying that I don't care about Heroki?"  
"Maybe. I don't think you do if you're not worried about her."  
"At least I'm not a worry wart." Kamakie said.  
"A worry wart? Nice comeback."  
"Yeah, better than anything you could do."   
"I'm sure." Trunks said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Kamakie said. "And for your information, I do care about Heroki." Everyone was silent, and Kamakie blushed a little. "In a friendly way. She is my best friend."  
"Sure she is."  
"What, do you think you are her best friend?"  
"We are married, so I would say yeah."  
"Ha!" Kamakie laughed. "You her best friend? Sure. We have known each other since we were dlehs(children), and why would she be friends with a pink haired freak?"  
"My hair isn't pink! It's lavender!"  
"Oh that's so much better...I wouldn't be surprised if you were gay."  
"Stop it, both of you!" Goku cried. By this time, Kamakie and Trunks were both standing and glaring at each other, Goku jumped in the middle.  
"Gay? Yeah, that makes sense."  
"It does. Someone with pink hair can't be straight." Kamakie said, both ignoring Goku's pleas.  
"Lavender!"  
"Wow! Purple now! So much better!"  
"At least I'm not a weakling!"  
"At least I'm not gay! And I'm not weak!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Yeah!" Both of them started to power up, Trunks a Mega Saiyan and Kamakie a Super Saiyan. The weak fighters around the fire, stumbled backwards, and Goku stepped back a couple times.  
"Stop it!" Trunks and Kamakie's heads turned, and stared at the girl in front of them.  
"Who are you?" Kamakie asked, coldly.  
"You're acting like children!" She cried.  
"Who are you?" Trunks repeated for Kamakie. The girl looked at them.  
"Oh, right. It's me!"  
"Me?" Goku asked.  
"Heroki!" She said.  
"Y-you reached the guardian form?" Kamakie asked. Trunks smiled.  
"I should have recognized you! That's how you looked in the fight with Kamaya!" Trunks exclaimed. It was true. When she was in the fight with Kamaya, he thought that she had black hair, but now that he saw her closer, he saw that is was very, very dark red, pulled back into a pony tail, but it was still long and thick. Her eyes were a light rose-colored red, and she was wearing the same black outfit.  
"Yup." Heroki said.  
"Is your training over?" Goku asked.  
"I came back because I could tell that Trunks and Kamakie were fighting." Heroki said. "I'm still very weak."  
"How do you know? We can't even feel your power." Trunks said.  
"That's for a good reason, it's so I can attack without being detected. But I am still weaker than Kaze." She said.  
"Do you have to leave again?" Kamakie asked. "Heroki?" Heroki was looking off into the distance.  
"Where's Trunks and Goten?" She asked.  
"Sleeping." Bulma said. Heroki's eyes widened.  
"Go check! I don't think they are!" She cried, leaping into the air and flying at towards the tree. Goku ran into his house, and Bulma into hers. Trunks followed Heroki.  
  
"Goten, what's up there?" Trunks asked.  
"Heroki told us to stay away from it." Goten said.  
"Why should we? She went up there." Trunks said.  
"But she's a guardian. She said not to go up there, Trunks. We might get in trouble." Goten said. Trunks shrugged.  
"So? What can they do? Yell at us? I want to see what's so dangerous up there." Trunks started flying up. Goten sighed, and flew with him. They landed in the tree.  
"Wow..." Goten said, amazed. There was a bed, a couple of drawers built into the tree, a large mirror, and in the center of the tree, a large, glowing orb. There smiles and 'oohs' and 'aahs' turned into frightened looks and screams.  
  
Heroki flew as fast as she could, and when she got to the tree, she saw it was too late. She started flying to the lake. Trunks was following her.  
"What's going on?!" He cried out on the way to the lake.  
"Trunks and Goten are in danger! The Kutulu!" Heroki cried, and dived into the lake from the air. She flew to the bottom, and saw the Kutulu holding onto Trunks and Goten. The Kutulu looked like a large octopus, it had many, many arms, but it's moth had thousands of sharp teeth.  
Heroki fired her attack, Definitive Blood, at it, and a large screech echoed through the water. She swam to Goten and Trunks, and started flying up. Trunks' eyes were open and he was struggling, but Goten wasn't moving.  
Heroki got to the land, and put the two teens on the ground.  
"I told you never to go there!" Heroki cried sadly and angrily. Trunks sat up and coughed, but Goten still didn't move. Goku, Trunks, Chichi, and Bulma were soon with Heroki and Trunks.  
"Goten!" Chichi cried. Heroki put her hand on his chest.  
"Goten! No!" Trunks also cried. Heroki closed her eys, then opened them.  
"I'm sorry, but he's gone." Heroki said. Chichi looked surprised, then fainted. Heroki looked angrily at little Trunks. "Why did you two go up there?!" Trunks' eyes were filling with tears.  
"I- I wanted to see what was up there!" Trunks cried. Bulma hugged her son. Heroki stood up next to future Trunks, they were the only ones standing.  
"I'm sorry, Goku. I tried to save them." Heroki said.  
"Thank you, Heroki." Goku said.  
  
"Heroki, can I see you for a minute?" Bulma asked when Heroki came to the door. It was a week after Goten had died, and Heroki had decided to stay home and train.  
"Sure." Heroki sad, going with Bulma to her house. They went in, and on the couch, little Trunks was lying down, his face drenched in sweat. Bra was sitting in a chair near him. "Is he sick?"  
"Obviously." Bulma said. "I wanted to know if you knew what this was, it doesn't look like an Earth disease."  
"I'll take a look." Heroki said, kneeling next to him. It was odd to see him, the present form of her husband. "Has he been vomiting?"  
"Yes, blood." She said. Heroki's eyes widened and she jumped up, moving away from him. "What?"  
"How long has this been going on?" Heroki asked.  
"It started yesterday." Bulma said.  
"Everyone out of the house, now." Heroki said, shooing the other two females out. Heroki closed the door after her.  
"What was that all about?" Bulma asked, worriedly. "What's wrong with my son?"  
"I'm sorry, Bulma, but your son has a Wen Aeniugen disease called Bokura. You cannot go in that house, hopefully you haven't caught it yet."  
"What does Bokura do?" Bra asked.  
"I'm sorry but it kills them. It's highly contagious so you can't go near him." Heroki said. Bulma's eyes filled with tears, and Heroki felt sorry for her. First she lost her husband, and now her son.  
"No! I have to see him! I can't let him die alone!" Bulma cried.  
"Listen, Bulma." Heroki said, holding her back. "You can't go in there, there's no way we can help him now. You have to be alive, to take care of Bra." Bulma sniffed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry."  
  
"All these deaths..." Trunks said that night when they were sitting around the fire. "I can't take it."  
"This is horrible." Yamcha said.  
"How many more have to die?" Goku asked.  
"Not to be rude, but you know that there was nothing we could do to save Goten and Trunks. Wen Aeniug killed Goten, and a disease killed Trunks. It wasn't a result of evil." Heroki said.  
"Still..." Goku said.  
"Do you remember the legend of the dragon balls, Goku, Krilan?" Master Roshi asked.  
"Some of it." Krilan said.  
"It said that sometime, a hero would come and restore peace to the Earth as it once was." Roshi said.  
"Earth? Better forget that." Heroki said.  
"We could still fix things." Goku said. "There's still hope."  
"Even the smallest light in the darkest room glows." Heroki said, smiling at Goku, he smiled back.  
"I could disagree with that." Said a familiar voice. Every looked behind Heroki, where a man stood.  
"Elcarim!" Trunks cried angrily. Everyone stood up. The fire was reflecting off something shiny in his hand, a knife. He teleported to Heroki, and put the knife to her neck. Heroki couldn't move.  
"Hm. I always get what I want." He said. "And now, I want you dead, Her-" Heroki turned her eyes to him, wondering why he didn't finish her name. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. Someone was running over, and stopped a couple feet in front of Heroki, Kamakie.  
Heroki screamed when blood starting pouring out of Elcarim's mouth, she stepped back, and Elcarim fell forward. A long slash was going down his back, and a bloody knife hung in the air then disappeared.  
"He's paralyzed." Kamakie said simply.  
"How horrible." Heroki said. "Even if he is horrible, it still is bad that he's going to live forever- like that."  
"Yeah. But at least his reign of terror is over." Trunks said. Everyone nodded.  
"I'll take care of him." Kamakie said, picking up the body and walking off into the darkness. Laughing echoed through the air, and everyone looked around them.  
"Yes, I had to get rid of Elcarim. He could have ruined my plan." Said a deep, echoing voice.  
"Kaze!" Heroki cried, angrily.  
"Yes, it is me. So we finally meet, Heroki!" He cried. A shape started forming in the Air, and everyone kept their eyes on it. It formed into a cloaked figure, a black, glowing orb in his hands.  
"What do you want?!" Trunks cried out.  
"I want to show you, Heroki, the truth!" He cried. Heroki lifted into the air, not on her own, Kaze was pulling her up.  
"Heroki!" Trunks cried, grabbing her out stretched hand. But Kaze's power was to strong, and Heroki was pulled away and both of them disappeared.  
  
"Heroki, don't you see...?" Kaze asked. Heroki was floating in blackness, but it wasn't a dream, she was wide awake.  
"See what?" Heroki spat.  
"No one cares about you! None of them!"  
"That's not true!" Heroki cried.  
"Really? Try to remember..." Images flew through Heroki's mind, some real memories and some not, but she couldn't tell the difference.  
  
Heroki sighed and pressed the play button. She was going to watch the movie that Vegeta gave her, she didn't want to, but she knew that she had to.  
At first, there was nothing. Then, it showed Trunks' office at Capsule Corp. Then, if showed him and some girl walking in, the girl was giggling. Heroki gasped and her eyes filled with tears when they collapsed onto the couch and started making out.  
She immediately turned off the TV and VCR, and just sat there for a moment, unable to believe what she just saw.  
"Trunks...how could you?"  
  
"Merebenmock...you broke your promise."   
  
"Trunks...I- I'm sorry.." Heroki stuttered.  
"You're sorry?!" Trunks screamed at her. Heroki cringed. "What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Heroki, I do! I love you!" He cried, grabbing her hand. She pulled it away and slapped him across the face. He flew into the ground, creating a small crater. He flew back up. Heroki was taking something off of her finger, then held it for a moment.  
"Don't touch me. I don't want you to anymore, no matter how much I love you, I want you to know how much I also hate you." She tossed the thing that she had been holding. "Goodbye, Trunks." She flew off, and only then did he realize that she gave him her wedding ring.  
  
Heroki floated in the air, on Earth, her hands on the opposite elbows. She was pouting when Goku, Gohan, Goten, and little Trunks.  
"What's wrong, Heroki?" Gohan asked. Heroki sniffled.  
"Nothing." She said.  
"Something." Goten said.  
"Well..." Heroki started. "It's my birthday, and Trunks is busy at work."  
"Aw.." Goku said. "You know Trunks had to work. It's just a coincidence that it occurred on your birthday."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Maybe we can do something later." Goten said.  
"Goten!" Gohan cried.  
"Oh, right." Goten said, laughing.  
"Sorry, we have to go. Maybe we'll see you later!" Goku said, and the four flew away, leaving Heroki alone.  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" He yelled, very unlike Trunks to say even a small swear. Heroki knew that he would only swear if he was very angry or scared.  
  
  
"Trunks doesn't love you! He cheated on you, broke his promise, lied, and yelled at you! Doesn't sound like a very caring person." Heroki's eyes were just shades of red, no longer white or black in them as she saw the memories. "And Kamakie? What kind of friend is he?! If he was your friend, he would have tried to kill Kamaya, and if he was a good friend he wouldn't hate your good-for-nothing husband! None of them ever cared about you!"  
Somewhere in the back of Heroki's mind, she knew this wasn't true, but that part of her mind was asleep.  
"You're right!" Heroki cried. "Neither of them ever cared about me! I was all alone!" Heroki's logical mind was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness of sleep.  
  
"We have to go get her back." Trunks said, finally calmed down.  
"Of course." Goku said, putting a hand on Trunks' shoulder.  
"We cannot go to Yvan Ehmol." Kamakie said.  
"Why not?!" Trunks cried. "Heroki is in danger! I can't even feel her with the bond anymore! For all we know she could be dead!"  
"She's not dead!" Kamakie yelled, making Trunks wince slightly. "Use common sense, Mr. Brief! Kaze would never kill her, it would ruin everything! He wants her on his side."  
"Kamakie, calm down." Goku said. "Why can't we go to Yvan Ehmol?" Kamakie looked at his feet, the light of the fire dancing across his grim face.  
"Because we'll have at least one more death. Heroki and I barely made it out of there. We're lucky to be alive."  
"We have the dragon balls." Goku said.  
"Yes, but that would take a year to wish everyone back." Kamakie said.  
"Look, Kamakie." Goku said. "I know that Heroki is your best friend, so I know you want to save her. That's what we do, we risk our lives to save others. We'd do the same for you." He smiled, and Kamakie grunted.  
"All right, but you have a death wish." He said.  
"Great." Goku said with a big grin, ignoring his death wish. "Me, Trunks, Kamakie, Krilan, Gohan, and Piccolo should go." The Wen Aeniug Namekian Guardian had joined them from his tower.  
"Alright." Piccolo said.  
"You be careful." Bulma said, hugging Trunks.  
"I will." He said, and the six fighters took off to Kaze's home.  
  
"They're coming." Heroki said to her new master.  
"I know." Kaze said.  
"Who are you going to get rid off?" She asked with a smirk.  
"I'm not sure. Not only one, hopefully."  
  
"We have to walk." Kamakie said. "Stay together, the haze is very thick on this hill and one of us could get lost very easily." They walked, each of them raising their power levels a bit higher so if they couldn't see one another clearly, they could feel their life source.  
"So this Kaze is the source of all evil?" Krilan asked.  
"Yes. I have suspected for a while that Heroki was the guardian, ever since I heard of how she changed during the fight with Kamaya." Kamakie said.  
"What do you think has happened to her?" Trunks asked, feeling reluctant to asking Kamakie and hearing the answer, but he wanted to know if she was going to be alright.  
"To be honest, I have no idea." Kamakie said. "But I know she's fine. Like I said, Kaze would never kill her, maybe hurt her, but not enough to kill."  
"Oh, boy, that makes me feel much better." Trunks said. The thought of Heroki being tortured in the castle of Yvan Ehmol made his stomach sick.  
"This is going to take too long." Kamakie said. "We should run." So they started running at a fast pace down the hill. After about a half an hour, they came to the flat ground, that's when the Lalartu's came forth.  
"What are those?" Goku asked, his eyes widened.  
"Lalartu's. They may look weak, but they are not. Do not underestimate them." Kamakie transformed into a Super Saiyan, followed by Goku and Gohan going Super Saiyan Three and Two, and Trunks turning into a Definitive Saiyan.  
"I'm guessing that I have no chance." Krilan said with an uneasy smile.  
"Let us Saiyans take care of this." Kamakie said. Goku and Gohan spread out their feet and put their hands together, and said the same words at the same time.  
"Ka...me...ha...me.........haaaaaaaa!" They cried, sending the blue energy at the Lalartu's. A couple were gone, but the massive army was not effected.  
"There's millions!" Goku cried.  
"And they're about one millionth the power of Kaze himself." Kamakie said, quite amused. The four saiyans formed their attacks and threw them, one after another.  
"Kamehameha!"  
"Masen ko ha!"  
"Burning Attack!"  
"Baad Angarru!" When the energy blasts stopped, the saiyans were panting, and we surprised to see that even more Lalartu's were coming.  
"Where are they coming from?!" Gohan cried.  
"Kaze himself." Kamakie said.  
"Trunks, watch out!" Krilan cried as a spear sped towards him. It went through his chest. Trunks' eyes widened and he stepped back, his jaw hanging down, a small trickle of blood dripping down his chin. The spear came from the body of one of the monsters, and was long and black.  
"Trunks!" Goku cried, everyone circling around him, and everyone gasped when Heroki appeared in front of him.  
"H-Heroki..!" Trunks managed to cry out. She had a cold look on her face, and she had no pupils or white in her eyes.  
"Heroki? Are you alright?" Gohan asked. Trunks was staring at her, looking a little scared. Heroki put her hands on the spear, and pulled it out. Trunks groaned and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain.  
"What did you do that for?! We needed to bring him back to Bulma!" Krilan cried. "He's gonna bleed to death now! Didn't you know that?!"  
"Shut up!" Heroki snapped, looking at him. Trunks' blood was spilling all around him. She looked back at him. "I would let you die, Trunks." She said, he looked at her, tears running down his face. "But that would mean me loosing half of my power." She stuck out her hand and waves of red energy flowed from it, passing into Trunks. He was soon healed, and he stood up.  
"Heroki? What's wrong?" He asked. Heroki raised into the air.  
"What's wrong?! Everything is wrong!" She cried.  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked.  
"Like you care!" She cried, then send a black, glowing dark purple energy blast at them, sending them flying backward and lying on the ground. They slowly stood up, damaged by Heroki's attack.  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Gohan asked, staring up at her.  
"I despise all of you." Heroki said.  
"Something's off, in her eyes." Piccolo said. "Like she had been brain washed."  
"Brain washed?!" Trunks cried out, his eyes wide.  
"What can we do?" Krilan asked.  
"There's nothing you can do but hope I neglect you, like you neglected me." Heroki said.  
"Neglect you?" Trunks asked. "What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean!" Heroki cried. "None of you ever love me! Ever!" She sent another large energy blast at them.  
"Heroki, stop it!" Trunks yelled.  
"Heroki, you have to fight this!" Kamakie cried. "You know what you say is not true! Wake up!"  
"I'm wide awake and all I see is a bunch of careless, selfish barbarians!" She yelled. Trunks held his hand in a fist, not giving up.  
"What do you mean, Heroki?!" Trunks cried. "You know I love you!"  
"Lies! All lies! I realize the truth now! You never cared!" She cried.  
"Wake up, Heroki! Remember things as they really were!" Trunks yelled. "Remember the good, remember all the times we all had together!"  
  
Heroki wandered into Capsule Corp., still upset that Trunks wasn't with her on her birthday. She walked to the third floor, and looked down the hall where the ball room was, under the large doors, a light was shining.  
Out of curiosity and with the knowledge that no one had used the room since Crystal's third birthday party, she walked towards the door.  
The cries from her family and friends surprised her, but also made a smile spread across her face.  
  
"I think she's figuring out the truth." Gohan said.  
"That's good." Goku said, smiling.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Heroki!" They all cried. Trunks was standing in the center of the crowd, little Crystal in his arms.  
"You really think he'd be away for your birthday?" Goku asked.  
"He'd never do that." Chichi said.  
"Silly Goten almost told you about the surprise!" Gohan said.  
"Yeah, sorry..." Goten said, a innocent look on his face. Heroki smiled and ran to Trunks, tightly embracing him.  
"Happy Birthday, Heroki." Trunks said to her. Heroki smiled and looked into his deep, blue eyes.  
  
"Don't listen to them!" Kaze suddenly appeared above them all, startling Heroki, making her eyes open. "You were always sad, starving for love, crying out for the people who should have loved you most! You were so deprived of love that you created illusions!"  
"Illusions?" Heroki asked. "So what I just remembered about my party was an illusion?"  
"Don't listen to him! Your party wasn't an illusion!" Trunks cried.  
"I don't know. I just don't know who to believe." She said.  
"I think you need a reminder of the truth!" He cried. Black energy came from the sky and surrounded Heroki, she screamed.  
"Heroki!" Trunks cried.  
"No one has every loved you! Wake up!" Kaze cried. "You're loved by nobody!"  
"I've never been loved and I never will be! Kaze is right!" She wailed, rising in the air next to Kaze, and disappeared.  
34  
Trunks sat in front of the face, his head in his hands, tears in his eyes, remembering the past day.  
"How are we going to fight Kaze...if the guardian is on his side?" Goku asked.  
"We can't." Kamakie said. "Without the guardian, there is no hope."  
"No hope..." Trunks said to himself, making everyone look at him. "How many times have I heard those words...?" He had heard it on the television, the radio, and the people of his time. His efforts to save the future had not mattered, the earth was a dead planet, and there was no hope. Somehow... Trunks thought. I'll overcome this evil and bring you back to me, Heroki...  
"Trunks, we'll get her back." Goku said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We have to." Trunks smiled and nodded.  
  
Trunks was excited at first that he was with Heroki, but the presence next to him was not her. Trunks was floating in the blackness, in the dream world again, but this time with Yamcha.  
"Where-where are we?!" Yamcha cried. Once again, the scenery changed into ancient Wen Aeniug, and they were in Roku's chamber.  
"Good evening, Trunks." Roku said. Trunks nodded. "The situation is bad."  
"I know." Trunks said, quietly, his voice cracking.  
"You have to get her back." Roku said. Yamcha cleared his throat.  
"Excuse me, Miss Roku, but why am I here?" He asked. Roku raised her eye brows.  
"You mean you don't know, yet?" Roku asked. Yamcha gave her a blank look. "Then...I'm guessing Heroki does not know, either. I'm guessing she will be upset." She sighed. Trunks gave her a confused, cautious look. "Do not worry, Trunks. It had nothing to do with what you're thinking." Trunks sighed in relief, he thought that maybe Heroki was going to end up with Yamcha. "You needn't worry about a thing like that. You and Heroki were destined for each other long before you were born." She paused. "Now go, go save her."  
  
Trunks awoke to feeling Goku and the other's ki's heightened, and heard crying. Trunks got dressed and ran outside, finding Heroki above them all, smiling. Bulma was crying, kneeling next to a body. Trunks' eyes widened when he saw that the body was a dead Bra, and he guessed that Heroki was responsible for the murder. Heroki stuck out her hand in an attempt to kill Bulma, but Trunks jumped in front of his past mother, blocking the attack.  
"No, Heroki!" He cried. "You're fighting for the bad guys!"  
"Brilliant deduction!" Kamakie cried, rolling his eyes.  
"Why are you doing this?! You know you're loved!" Gohan cried.  
"Loneliness was all you ever had to offer me." She said.  
"That's not true!" Trunks cried.  
"ENOUGH! I've had it with you!"  
"Heroki-"  
"QUIET!" She sent another blast, but Trunks cancelled it out, it wasn't very strong.  
"He loves you, Heroki!" Goku cried.  
"More rubbish." Heroki said.  
"Wrong." Trunks said. "I care a lot for you, I love you."  
"Ignore them!" Kaze appeared. "All lies! Remember how alone you were? Remember your sadness! I think you need an energy boost from the darkness." Darkness fell from the ski and surrounded Heroki.  
"I've gotta get Heroki back! There's gotta be a way to reach her!" Trunks cried, jumping into the air and joining her in the darkness. Heroki floated in the middle of it, staring at him with no expression on her face. "I love you, Heroki, don't ever forget that!" Heroki saw something shining on his hand.  
Heroki only got a glimpse of the wedding ring, but that was enough to start images and voices running through her mind. She saw familiar faces all smiling at her. She heard her own voice among the others in her head. "Trunks...I..." She paused. "I...love you." "Not necessarily." Goku said. "You still have us, and Trunks." He smiled. "What makes you say that? Of course I love you, Trunks." "So?! I like you! I love you! That's all that matters!" "So?! Trunks, I can tell that we have something special. I love you so much." "I promise...forever..." "Heroki, I do! I love you!" "I killed hundreds of innocent people, and now you're just hugging me. You're supposed to be yelling at me." "Oh Trunks...I knew we couldn't be separated." "I love you, Heroki." "Trunks loves me! And as long as he loves me nothing else matters!" Something flashed in Heroki's eyes, and they turned back to normal.  
"Heroki?" Trunks asked, Heroki floated closer to him, and put her head on his chest.  
"But why? Why do you love me so much?" She asked.  
"Lies! More illusions! Don't listen! You needed love and he ignored you! You were born alone and you'll remain alone!"  
"Shut up!" Trunks yelled at the darkness. "It's not true!" Trunks looked into her eyes, and Heroki stared back. "There isn't enough time in this world to tell you all the reasons why I love you, but all that matters is that I do. You're the most important thing to me, Heroki." Heroki closed her eyes and smiled.  
"You love me. You truly love me." Trunks put her arms around her, smiling.  
  
When Heroki opened her eyes, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Kamakie were all above her, staring at her. She closed her eyes again, and they filled with tears, one spilling over and onto her cheek.  
"Welcome back, Heroki." Gohan said, Heroki could hear in his voice that he was smiling.  
"I'm sorry..." She said. "I wish it was in my power to bring back the dead..."  
"You were brain washed." Goku said. "You were not responsible for your actions."  
"Still..." Heroki said. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be saving you all, not killing you..."  
"Forget about it." Goku said. "Blame Kaze."  
"I guess..." She said. She opened her eyes and stood up, going into her house, Trunks following.  
35  
Heroki sat up in bed with a jolt, hearing ki blasts being fired outside her window. Trunks sat up beside her.  
"What's that?" He asked. Heroki jumped out of bed and transformed into her guardian clothes. Trunks also got up and got dressed, and they ran outside, and to their amazement, Vegeta and Goku were fighting.  
"V-Vegeta?!" Heroki cried. He turned his head and smirked. He had the same, blank look in his eyes that Heroki had.  
"Yes, it's me. Kaze brought me back." He said. He closed his eyes, then looked at Heroki. "You killed Bra." Heroki's eyes widened. She had known that Vegeta had always favored Bra, but she didn't think he would know, seeming as he was dead and he was brainwashed. Heroki looked at Trunks, he had a sadness in his eyes, and disappointment, because he hoped that his father would be turning over a new leaf if he came back, because of his last words: Nola veal yamn nas. Heroki teleported the four of them to the other side of Wen Aeniug.  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta, I was brainwashed. I didn't know." She said, guilt washing over her. Vegeta's expression didn't turn forgiving, it turned even more angry.  
"Brainwashed?! You're a disgrace to Saiyans." Vegeta said.  
"Oh, and you're not brainwashed now?" Heroki asked.  
"Kaze may have talked to me, but he showed me the truth. My true power, lies within me, from the saiyan race. Earth made me weak, and I'm not on Earth anymore, so I do not need to act like a weakling." He smirked, then sent an attack at Heroki, which she recognized as the Ninnghizhidda, a saiyan attack which you could not dodge, it killed you as soon as it was fired.  
Heroki stood transfixed, staring wide-eyed at the attack. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her face. She heard the attack hit someone, but yet she felt no pain.  
Heroki slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands, and her eyes filled with tears and she screamed.  
36  
"Kamakie!" Heroki screamed. Kamakie had jumped in front of her before the Ninnghizhidda hit her. Vegeta was laughing.  
Heroki fell to her knees next to her dying friend. It had hit him in the chest, and the wound was bleeding profusely.  
"Kamakie, why did you do that?" She asked, tears spilling onto her cheeks.  
"I couldn't let you die..." He said. "Not just because you're the guardian...but because..."  
"Don't talk, it's making it worse." She said, knowing that he was loosing energy fast, and talking was taking even more of his time away.  
"No, I have to say this." He said. "I want you to continue my journal, it's under my bed in my house." He paused, closing his eyes. "One day, people will think that you were just a legend, that you were never really real...but with that journal, they will know that you were much more than a legend..."  
"Kamakie..." She said, her voice cracked from crying.  
"Don't wish me back, I've already been wished back once and I do not think it's right."  
"Kamakie...don't go, you can't die, I could not go on without you..."  
"Yes you can. You have Trunks, and he does care for you. Don't be stubborn, let him help you." He opened his eyes and stared at the sky. "If I weren't so jealous of him, maybe I would have seen how great of a man he really was. I regret that, now. Tell him that"  
"Kamakie, please don't-"  
"Heroki..." He said, then groaned. He closed his eyes again. "I'm sorry I lied, I did love you." His body went limp. Heroki's eyes widened and her breath was light, her whole body shaking.  
"Kamakie!" She cried, shaking his shoulders. "Kamakie, no, please!" Heroki put her face into her hands and cried, the laughter of Vegeta was going to make her go crazy.  
Heroki jumped up, her hands in fists, and her energy raising by leaps and bounds. She was screaming madly.  
"Heroki, stop!" Trunks cried. Heroki screamed for about ten minutes, then stopped, her ki lowering, and she fell to her knees again. Vegeta was still laughing. Heroki slowly got up again, and grabbed Trunks' sword from his back.  
"Heroki- what are you doing?!" Trunks cried. Heroki ran at Vegeta and put the sword through his chest, making sure that it was right where the Ninnghizhidda hit Kamakie. Vegeta's jaw dropped and a trickle of blood dripped out of his mouth. Goku and Trunks' eyes widened. Vegeta disappeared. The sword fell onto the ground, Vegeta's blood not even on it.  
Heroki stepped away from the sword and looked at Kamakie's dead body. She kneeled next to him.  
"Kamakie...you were my best friend, you were always there for me, I could never have asked for a better fried." She stuck out her hands, her palms facing him, and light blue energy came out of them, surrounding Kamakie. His clothes were repaired, and his wound disappeared, and he was surrounded in blue energy, in a case-like kind of thing.  
Heroki closed her eyes for a second, then flew into the air.  
  
The only way that Trunks was able to find Heroki was because of their bond, he could not feel her ki.  
He found her hovering over a lake, her arms wrapped around herself, she was still crying.  
"Heroki...?" Trunks said, floating to her and wrapping his arms around her. She cried into his chest.  
"He loved me..." She said. "And now he's gone..."  
"He saved you, Heroki."  
"I know..."  
"You will see him again one day, you know." He said.  
"I know...but still..." She looked into his eyes. "He was such a good friend, and now he's gone...he's....gone..." Heroki cried into his chest again.  
Trunks looked up at the star-filled sky, and smiled. Thank you, Kamakie. He said. He was truly grateful that Kamakie had saved Heroki.  
"He- he wanted me to tell you that maybe if he wasn't so jealous of you, he would see how great of a man you were."  
"I should have respected him more." Trunks said. "I thought that he only cared for himself...and I guess I was a little jealous, too, since he had such a strong bond with you, and all your years of friendship."  
"Trunks..." She said, hugging him tighter.  
"His death will be avenged." Trunks decided.  
37  
Heroki flew into Kamakie's house, and went to his room, and lifted up his bed. There, was his journal, as he said. Heroki picked it up and sat on the bed. There was an entry from the day they first went to Wen Aeniug with the humans:  
  
Heroki decided to take the earthlings to Wen Aeniug today, it is their first day here. I don't know why she would want to save these humans, and the half saiyans. They're disgraces.  
Anyway, I'm starting to get the suspicion that Heroki is the new guardian. She was able to resurrect the Kaokuyamna, and that is the guardians ship. She also changed during the battle with Kamaya, or so Trunks says.  
  
Heroki flipped the pages backwards, and found one from when she first went to earth:  
  
Today was the fateful day that Heroki had to go to earth for that Anivale, Kamaya. I have heard that Heroki's half brother will be there, Yamcha. Zarbon had mated with a human, and had left her with Yamcha when returning back to Wen Aeniug. Yamcha was deserted in a desert.  
  
"What?!" She cried, jumping up from the bed. "My father?!" It was legal for saiyans to mate with humans, but not a royal saiyan. They were meant to keep their blood line pure. This was why Heroki was hesitant to love Trunks in the beginning, but she knew that her bloodline could not end with her just because there were no more pure saiyans, and Trunks was a half. She could not believe the disgrace of her father.  
Heroki closed the journal. Yamcha was her brother...how strange.  
Heroki went down the stairs and went back to her house.  
"What are you doing?" Heroki asked, seeing Trunks putting his jacket on.  
"I'm going to fight Kaze." He said. Heroki's eyes widened.  
"What?!" She cried. "No! You'll die!"  
"I was to fight him, Heroki." He said. "Darkness has surrounded me for my whole life, I grew up in darkness. I want to fight it, I want to try and defeat the pure evil. Please, Heroki, I've been wanting this since I was just a child." Heroki's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him.  
"Please, no, I don't want to lose you, too." She said.  
"You won't" He said, smiling. "As soon as I fight him, I'll come right back." Heroki nodded, still afraid for him.  
38  
Heroki hugged Trunks' jacket, which he told her to keep until he returned. That had been two months ago, and no one could feel Trunks' ki anymore.  
Heroki was about to make one last entry into the journal:  
  
Trunks has still not returned, and I fear the worst. I have lost Kamakie, and now Trunks, and I feel I have nothing left to live for. Kaze is never going to stop chasing me, he will always try to catch me, to use my powers for evil.   
  
Trunks, I know you will be reading this, so please continue this journal for me. I love you...  
  
Yours Truly,  
Heroki  
  
~~  
  
Heroki stood in a field, the wind whipping through her hair. Her hand was on her chest.  
Trunks, wherever you are, you'll ways live in my heart forever. I'll always remember that smile of yours, too bad it was your last. She thought. She suddenly remembered this, her standing here, getting ready to kill herself:  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" But the thing wouldn't leave her alone.  
She was standing in a field, looking at herself. She had black hair and light red eyes, and she was wearing a black suit that covered her whole body except her head, back, and a hole opened up around her belly button. It didn't really look like Heroki, but Heroki could tell it was herself by her face.  
"I'm sorry, Trunks...I love you." She said.  
"Trunks?" Heroki asked herself. The other Heroki's hand was on her chest. A ki blast was starting to form in her hand, and her eyes squeezed shut tightly as the energy blast made by herself went through her heart. "I kill myself? But why?"  
She didn't get the answer, and she knew that she never would until that day, because suddenly she was back in the blackness.  
  
Heroki smiled and closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Trunks...I love you." She said with a slight smile. "I know you would never want me to do this, but I have to. If Kaze gets my power, it will be the end." Heroki started forming an energy blast, and it went through her. As her last moment of life unfolded, she was enveloped in darkness.  
  
Trunks walked into his house, feeling guilty that he had been gone for so long. The first time, he had been defeated, and felt he had to keep trying. After two months of trying, he knew it was useless.  
"Heroki?" He called. "Heroki?" Trunks suddenly realized that he could not feel her, and his stomach felt hollow. He called out her name again and searched the house.  
When he did not find her, he ran outside. Goku and Yamcha were in the center of the houses.  
"Have you seen Heroki?" He asked. Their eyes widened.  
"Trunks! You're alive!" Goku cried.  
"We all thought you were dead!" Yamcha cried. "Well, no, we haven't seen Heroki."  
"For about two days, actually." Goku said.  
Trunks went back into the house, and found Kamakie's journal on the kitchen table. He read the last entry, and dropped the book.  
He quickly turned into a Definitive Saiyan to achieve his fastest movement to go around the planet. He flew around the planet, and landed next to Heroki's body.  
He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her.   
"She told me about this." He said. "In her dream...why didn't I listen?!" His eyes filled with tears, and he lifted into the air again and took off to Yvan Ehmol.  
"Ah, so you have come to fight me again?" He asked. "I know, I know, Heroki is dead. Too bad." Trunks grabbed his sword and charged at Kaze, missing every time he slashed the sword at him.  
Trunks felt a power overcoming him, and it felt like Kaze was controlling his arms.  
"Ah!" Trunks cried as his hands staring turning the sword. He pushed it through himself, and he fell to his knees. Kaze laughed.  
"Dying by your own sword, isn't that wonderful?" He asked. His hands started pushing the sword down, then out to the left. Trunks fell onto his side, feeling his legs going numb. Soon, his whole body felt numb, and he knew that he was dead.  
  
a/n- omg! The next chapter is the end! Well please review!!! 


	12. Twelve

39  
Trunks woke in Other World, standing in front of King Yemma.  
"You?" He asked. "Trunks Brief, correct?"  
"Yes, sir." Trunks said. King Yemma pointed to a door to the left.  
"Go that way." He said. Trunks walked though the door, and found it odd, since he had to walk to the right the last time he had died.  
Trunks opened the door, and saw standing before him the Supreme Kai, and Heroki.  
"Heroki?" Trunks asked. Heroki smiled and nodded. The Supreme Kai closed his eyes.  
"Welcome to Other World, Trunks." He said. "King Yemma will be having a lot of work of his hands, many people will die at the hands of Kaze."  
"There must be a way to stop him, without me." Heroki said.  
"We shall see."  
  
A/N- woo! I finally finished it! Well, the sequel will be coming soon! Stay tuned! 


End file.
